The Sonic Team Plays: Sonic Next Gen
by Sebeva
Summary: What would the Sonic Team think of Sonic Next Gen? Will Sonic put up with Amy's affections? How often will Shadow complain? How naïve can Silver get? And is Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 really the worst game ever? Here are the answers! (Image created by shadx90 and turned into a soft colour pencil drawing by Sebeva.)
1. Marriage! No way!

**I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog, I only own a copy of Sonic 06 sadly. **

**Question of the story. Would you put up with someone with affections towards you and lead them on, like Sonic and Amy, or would you rather not give two craps about it and see where your decision takes you?**

* * *

Only a glimpse could be seen of a certain blue blur. Running through the green fields and blue lakes of Green Hill was an anthropomorphic hedgehog, his name, Sonic The Hedgehog. Sonic, trying to best his past running times missed a shiny object on the ground which ended in him tripping over it sending him to a sudden stop, the ground.

"Ouch," was the only thing that could be heard for miles. Dusting himself off he picked himself up and noticed a box. "Huh?"

Picking the object up Sonic noticed three familiar names engraved on it, _Sonic, Shadow, and Silver_. Not knowing what to do Sonic decided to head for Tails' workshop to see if his two-tailed friend could lend him a hand.

"Tails! You here?!" yelled the impatient hedgehog practically barging into the kitsune's home. He kept wondering what could be inside the box.

"Well looks like you already found me. Jeez, you could've just yelled from the door Sonic," the annoyed kitsune groaned.

"Heh, sorry buddy, but I found something that I need a bit of help with." Sonic stated while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, what is it?" Tails asked calming himself down.

"Take a look for yourself." Sonic retorted.

"Its a box," Tails replied only for Sonic to facepalm himself.

"You're not being the brightest light bulb in the pack today," Sonic taunted as he flipped the box for Tails.

"Should we go find them?" Tails asked while reading the names.

"Nope, they can wait. See if you can open it with one of your inventions first." Sonic stated before throwing the box in the kitsune's hands.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do at this point," Tails exclaimed sarcastically while sauntering into his lab.

"Might as well see whats on TV," Sonic thought while getting into his relaxing position causing him to fall asleep minutes later.

"Sonic! Sonic! Wake up!" He heard a voice and decided to wake up.

"Where's the emergency? Who took my chili dog this time?!" The wary hedgehog asked as he got into his fighting stance.

"No emergency. While you were dozed off I managed to open the box. I found these inside, and no one took your chili dog," Tails replied while throwing a good amount of rectangular boxes and two bigger boxes into Sonic's lap.

"Oof."

"We should go find Shadow and Silver now," Tails explained.

"Right," Sonic speed off leaving Tails in his dust.

What they didn't notice however was a note still inside the box, _"Dear Sonic Team,"_ was labeled on it. Forty-five minutes have passed since their departure only to return with Silver.

"Why did you drag me here for?" asked the pot headed shaped hedgehog.

"See for yourself," Both answered in unison.

"I've heard of these before, I think that one is called an Xbox 360," Silver pointed at the system labeled _Xbox_ _360_. "And that one over there is called a _Wii_."

"Well that's one question down," Sonic thought while pacing back and forth.

"Hey, is that the box where you found it. If you did you all missed something inside." Looking inside the box Sonic pulled a note out, indeed they did.

"What does it say Sonic? Tails asked. Paying no attention to Tails, he read it out loud anyway only to be cut off by a hologram emerging from the letter.

* * *

_"Muahahahaha!_  
_Guess what Sonic Team... I've finally developed a full proof plan on how to conquer the world! In the meantime I have developed some of the most irritating and dastardly devices for some pastime. Inside there are several games each of which will cause the lot of you to get frustrated. Consider it a gift from an old friend._  
_Ahahahaha!"_

_Sincerly,  
_

* * *

"Games, seriously!? Egghead's running out of ideas," Sonic laughed as he crumpled the paper.

"Eh, anyway I'll go find Shadow, I have a feeling we might need him for this," Silver responded before teleporting away to find Shadow. While Tails set up one of the _gifts_, Sonic went outside to fetch some armchairs from the basement. Plopping them around the two couches, he decided to take a quick nap on the couch.

"Now, we wait for Silver to come back with Shadow. What do you think Eggman's up to?" asked the wary kitsune.

"Beats me, but I doubt Eggy sent us this for entertainment. We might as well round up our friends before Silver comes back. Say, what games were in the box?" Sonic asked before heading off.

"One is named after you actually,_ Sonic The Hedgehog_, real creative." Tails replied while Sonic looked at his friend with a raised eybrow.

"Eggman must be running out of creativity also," Sonic replied as Tails trailed off. Sonic was just about to break the silence, but stopped when Silver returned with a familiar ebony hedgehog with his arms crossed. "Hey Shadow, long time no see."

"Why am I here?" greeted the hedgehog warmly.

"Mind telling him Tails? I got better things to do like... fetch an echidna. You might also want to get the grapes ready," Sonic answered while snickering.

"Whatever," Shadow ignored the cobalt hedgehog.

Five minutes after explaining everything to Shadow everyone disappeared except for Tails.

"I might as well invite _someone_ to make things interesting," Tails chuckled evilly at his own thought.

"Hey Tails! I brought Knu..." before Sonic could finish his sentence his mind was rushing as fast as his feet could, there she was, an oh-so-familiar hedgehog standing too close for his comfort. Before Sonic could back away and run off, his getaway plan was shot down by a tackle to the neck.

"Found you Sonic! I've been looking for you _forEVER_! You're crazy if you think you can get away from Amy Rose!" Sonic shivered and groaned, but quickly collected his thoughts to speak, or shout to be more specific.

"H-hey let me go! Tails! A little help over here!" Meanwhile, Tails was dying of laughter a few feet away. "A-Amy will y-you!"

"Don't worry my darling Sonic_,_ of course I'll help you! Is it about our love life? Oh! Are we gonna get married!?" excited at her own thoughts she crushed what little air her hero stored. No response came from Sonic, it would only be a matter of time before she caught on. "Sonic? Sonic!?" It was then that she noticed Sonic was knocked out. "Ohmygosh! I think I went to far, I got him too excited!" Amy giggled while looking down at her hero.

Fifteen minutes later, Silver came back with Blaze, and Shadow came back with Rouge. Tails was booting up the system and configuring the system all while being wary if the system would explode at any second. Meanwhile, Knuckles continued eating his favorite purple orbs without a care in the world.

"Huh, what happened?" Sonic asked as he gripped his head.

"You got too excited, Sonic! Of course I will!" Sonic clearly didn't know what was happening, but the sight of Amy leaning closer to his face while closing her eyes caused him to quickly catch on.

"L-listen Amy..." Before the expected could happen, Sonic ran towards the hall with a pink hedgehog in hot pursuit leaving only a gust of wind behind. "_Dead end, and what did she mean by 'of course I will'? I clearly didn't proposed to her to make her that happy! I would never lose my freedom and I'd like to keep her only as a friend!"_ His thoughts quickly disappeared once the pink hedgehog lunged towards him. "I didn't... did I!?"

"There we go all set up! Sonic the game's ready!" Tails yelled for Sonic to come back. Sonic, taking any opportunity he could, ran full speed landing between Tails and Shadow.

"Whew! Finally time to get the party started!" Sonic celebrated only to be surprised to see what Shadow was doing.

"Here pinky you can take my spot," Shadow grinned evilly as he got up.

"What!?" Sonic shouted and tried running off, but was held down by Silver's psychokinesis.

"Thanks Shadow! Now we can plan the wedding, Sonic!" Sonic shivered at the thought and wanted nothing more than to get the heck out of there.

While giving Shadow the death stare, feelings of uneasiness emitted from the blue blur due to a pink hedgehog who was practically sitting on his lap.

"Let's get this party started then!" Silver cheered while letting go of Sonic, but finding no way to escape he admitted defeat and let Amy smother him with hugs and kisses.

"W-wedding!? Marriage!? No way!"

* * *

**There we go, the first chapter. I think it's been said before many times that Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 has received many negative reviews since it was released. A person that should receive credit would be Mistercoke The Hedgehog since I've been reading his version of the story recently, but by the looks of it he gave up on it. I am going to write the story from all three of the heroes perspectives so please bare with me.**


	2. Loading Screens Galore

**I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog all rights belong to SEGA.**

* * *

Once everyone was seated and ready, Tails prepared the game.

"I still don't like how it has to be named after you," Shadow murmured.

"C'mon Shadow, you got a game named after you over there," Sonic replied while showing him _Shadow The Hedgehog_.

"That's the only reason I'm here for," Shadow replied in an irritated voice.

"Well, from what I see everything looks good...for now," Silver mentioned.

"We have to start as faker what a surprise. Just get it over with already," Shadow growled. Sonic proceeded to click on himself, followed by a loading screen and a cut scene.

* * *

_'Twas, Nighttime in Soleanna. Images of fireworks reflected through the clear waters. Gondolas rested on the opposite sides of the pier all while fireworks exploded in colors of yellow. A royal gondola could be seen going through a bridge overhead. Cheers could be heard all around Soleanna._

"Everything looks good, I wonder?" Blaze thought out loud. What caught Blaze's attention was a young woman resembling a princess.

"I'm starting to have bad vibes of this place. I think its called Soleanna or something. I don't remember what I was doing there though," mentioned Sonic.

_When Elise was handed the torch she stared into the flames only to see Soleanna in flames. Suddenly she was sent upwards to see the town engulfed in flames. All she could see was a giant pillar forming into a dark monster surrounded in flames._

**"Miss Elise?"**

"Do you think she gets those visions every time she turn on the stove?" Amy asked.

**Elise: "It... It's all right."**

"What a liar!" Blaze stood up not liking the scene.

"Blaze, please sit down," Silver replied in a calm manner.

**"We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. ****Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light."**

"Let the 2012 Olympic Winter Games begin!" Sonic celebrated only to be whacked in the head with a hammer. "Or not."

"Anyone mind telling me where those came from?" Sonic asked in a pleased manner. No one answered knowing very well where they came from.

"This is worse than that one kingdom we went to one day," Tails complained.

_A panicking Elise wondered why this was happening. An airship flew over the skies of Soleanna. Opening it's hatches robots proceeded to fall and surrounded the princess. Along with the maids and the priest everyone looked up to see an egg-shaped hovercraft hovering down towards them. Bowing down one could tell right away who it was from the bright red and black colors and large body. It was none other than Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik._

"Eggm-" Everyone said in unison only to be cut off by how the Doctor was shaped.

"Ugh what did they do to him?! It looks like his stomach muscles gave out and all his fat deposited itself into his thighs, and he also combed his mustache surprisingly," Tails mentioned.

**Eggman: "A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna. I am Dr. Eggman. I've come here to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster from you. And to ** **take the miracle gems that are the key to it's secret... The Chaos Emerald!"**

"At least it sounds like him, but what a terrible idea to make him look realistic. He's a scientist shaped like an egg!" Amy screamed at the screen.

_A blue whirlwind surrounded the altar and everyone standing before it. Trying to find who it belonged to her eyes finally landed upon it. It was the one and only blue hedgehog sitting in front of the T.V._

**"My... that's a pretty snazzy performance there."**

"I'm starting to hate this game now!" Sonic yelled at the screen.

"How do I look like you, exactly?" Sonic asked facing Silver. Silver paying no attention just shook his head at the screen.

**Sonic: "I'm Sonic... Sonic The Hedgehog!"**

You'd think after many years everyone would get the memo faker. You don't see me saying _I'm Shadow... Shadow The Hedgehog_." Shadow complained. Sonic was about to make a comeback when he saw someone boiling with anger. Standing there in awe he finally realized what was happening on the screen.

You just pick up anyone you see once you get the chance, don't you Sonic!? Amy remarked with flames in her eyes.

"U-uh well you see... Hey, look its Eggman!" Sonic blurted out trying to avoid their conversation.

**Eggman: "Not that irritation hedgehog again! Attack!"**

"Hey, it's Pothead The Porcupine," Shadow mentioned with a smirk causing the room to explode with laughter minus Silver, he only pondered.

**Silver: "I've finally found him... the Iblis Trigger!"**

"And not a single soul or property was damaged that day," Sonic laughed.

"They even got your voice right Silver," He was looking surprised at who made the comment,

Blaze.

* * *

"That last scene looked better," Knuckles stated.

**Elise: "Um, why are you helping me?"**

**Sonic: "No special reason."**

"That's some insurance policy," Tails remarked.

**Elise: "Sonic!"**

"Great job faker you let the Doctor capture her. Knuckles, mind counting how many times faker lets the Doctor capture her?" Shadow spoke in which Sonic fumed.

**Eggman: "I'm afraid our little game ends now."**

**Elise: "Sonic, take this."**

**Sonic: "I've got it."**

"Are you sure? You didn't drop it, did you?" Shadow replied annoying Sonic to no extent.

**Sonic: "And don't worry, I'll rescue you!"**

**Elise: "I know."**

**Eggman: "It's only a matter of time before it's mine. Until then, you can hold onto it for me!"**

"That must be this version's Egg carrier. I didn't think it could look any worse," Sonic stated with disgust.

"Run Sonic! Move, Go, Walk, Do something!" Knuckles yelled at the T.V. hoping that it'll hear him. Seeing Sonic just standing there for 10 seconds made him impatient.

"Just gonna give it a ten second head start," Sonic laughed.

"Did any of you get '_Sonic The Hedgehog_' out that?" Blaze asked.

"I sure as hell didn't!" Shadow grunted.

* * *

**Sonic: "What's Eggman up to...? I need to gather some information." **

"Faker I didn't know you talked to yourself, there's no one around you," Shadow sneered.

"Hey look, it's you Tails!" Sonic blurted out.

"All I see is a loading screen," Tails countered.

* * *

**"Sonic!"**

"Oh no, I sound like a girl!" Tails responded while Sonic snickered at the kitsune on the screen.

**Sonic: "Tails! Long time no see!"**

**Tails: "I'm glad that you're here. I heard that you tried to save their Princess from Dr. Eggman." **

"Blue Boy I think Tails is in front of you not besides you," Rouge joined in the taunting. Sonic gave all four the death stare while Amy pulled out her hammer. "Heh."

**Tails: "You're going to rescue her, aren't you? Let me help. I may not know what Eggman's up to, but it can't be a good thing!"**

**Sonic: "OK! With your help this should be a piece of cake."**

**Tails: "Heh heh. I'll do my best!"**

* * *

"Finally! This game is very puppet like, you know?" Knuckles uttered.

"Looks like this man has made me some shoes. I need a new pair, so why not," Sonic spoke with a smirk.

"Do something. I'm growing tired of the cut scenes," Rouge whined.

"Two loading screens?! They already had the stage loaded," Sonic complained.

"Hey Sonic, why are you running so _slow_?" Sliver retorted knowing Sonic hates being called slow.

"Seventeen seconds! Bet none of you can go faster than that! An S Rank too," the cocky hedgehog responded trying to cool off.

"Now that you have a new pair of look-a-likes what are you going to do?" Tails pointed at the shop next to Sonic's CG counterpart.

"Might as well check what's in stock. A light chip? Looks like I can dash through rings with this thing."

"Look a mirror! Try using the chip to get there," Amy pointed at the screen only to see Sonic fall into the water.

"Great idea Amy! At least I didn't lose a life." Sonic face palmed at his own statement, which made the pink hedgehog's muzzle blend with her fur.

"Let's see bad cut-scenes, bad character designs, bad physics, bad map design. What else?" Tails asked.

"You missed loading times and bad voice acting. I'm just waiting to see how the rest of us look like," Blaze countered his question.

Everyone gasped and clapped when Sonic made it across without falling into the water. Right when they thought nothing could ruin this moment a loading screen appeared.

"Ugh!" Everyone groaned in unison knowing they have been proved wrong.

* * *

**I've decided to break up every level into a chapter, such as Wave Ocean into Chapter 3 and Dusty Desert into Chapter 4 and so on until said character's story is over with; if that makes any sense. If you see something wrong don't hesitate into telling me.**


	3. Glitch Ocean

**I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

"Who's idea was it to put in fifteen second loading screens?" Knuckles asked.

"Beats me, but I'm going to make myself a sandwich," Sonic responded.

* * *

**Fifteen seconds and a cold sandwich later...**

"Loops! Also, why am I sliding and not running on the water? Sonic asked as he tried to go towards a dash pad on his left.

"Oops invisible wall. Try again," Shadow mentioned as the game's Sonic fell through the water costing him a life.

"How do you even get there? It looks like the scripted sliding portion stopped at that point," Tails questioned as Sonic simply avoided the pad completely once he got there and continued.

"Don't question the game's physics Tails," Amy replied as the game's Sonic did a homing attack on the bots.

"Looks like Amy has a point for once..." Sonic murmured.

"What was that!?" Amy yelled.

"Nothing!" Sonic quickly replied as he approached another loop. "Hey, check this out!" Sonic proclaimed as he came to a stop on the loop.

"I know you can defy gravity and all, just like me, but this is ridiculous!" Blaze replied as Sonic tried heading back only to continue forward.

"You missed the medal and the loop Sonic," a flabbergasted Silver mentioned as the game's Sonic literally went through the loop costing him another life.

"I'm going to try that loop again and see what goes wrong this time," Sonic stated as he re-did the entire level again with no one saying a thing until...

"The dash pad doesn't even carry you through the loop!" Silver yelled as Sonic continued the level.

"I have an animation for jumping from pillar to pillar, nice!" Sonic laughed and continued the level.

**Sonic: "The Vulcan Cannon shots don't hurt individually, but they'll cut down my rings bit by bit."**

"You're very smart in this game, faker. If the Vulcan Cannon cuts down your rings one by one I'm pretty sure that's hurting you," Shadow corrected the cobalt hedgehog with a groan.

"Can you stand on the wall like you did on the ceiling?" Knuckles asked.

"Hey Knuckie, he can do a better job at climbing walls than you can," Rouge teased.

"This game doesn't even have physics. By the looks of it, it's just scripted events," Tails replied as the game's Sonic ran circles on the wall.

"A whale? What a surprise. Silver, have you heard of whales before?" Sonic snickered.

"Not that I remember, why?" Silver replied.

"Just a question..." Sonic laughed.

**Sonic: "Tails! Go ahead and push the gate switch so he doesn't get out." **

"You're up Tails," Sonic stated as he handed the controller to Tails.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Tails asked.

"You can run faster than hovering Tails. _I_ can run faster with my feet than you hovering," Sonic laughed.

**Sonic: "Tails, hurry up!"**

"Always impatient, aren't you Sonic!?" Amy questioned while glancing at Sonic.

"What can I say? I was born impatient!" Sonic replied. Once Tails finished his part, the gate closed... sort of.

"The gate didn't even close all the way!" Knuckles yelled as the game's Sonic jumped over the gate.

"A loading screen. What a surprise," Silver groaned as the game loaded.

* * *

**Sonic: "Darn! We're not going to make it. Let's speed up!" **

"Oh, now you decide to speed up!" a bitter Shadow replied as the game's Sonic started break dancing all over the floor. "You can turn invisible when you hit yourself? I should try that one day."

"Lazy jumping from pillar to pillar animation," Tails stated as the game's Sonic finally reached the pillar jumps.

"You were going to land face first into the ground, but you didn't?" Blaze asked as Sonic continued the mach speed section.

"Wait! Did you just fall from running through the loops?" Knuckles asked.

"Don't forget I can break dance when I run into something," Sonic replied as he replayed the entire section.

"Since when?" Silver asked as Sonic approached to where he last was.

"This game sure knows how to keep my secrets," Sonic joked.

"Try using the light dash so you can straighten yourself out," Amy recommended.

"Wow, it actually worked! Thanks... I guess," the egotistical replied, although finding it weird thanking the girl.

"At this point Sonic isn't saying darn because of Elise. He's probably saying it because of how many times he's died," Rouge chuckled.

"Hey, let's just be grateful Eggman decides to backup for me every time," Sonic continued the joke.

"You can stand sideways on pillars?" Knuckles asked as Sonic was finally able to clear the loops and nearing the goal ring.

"Don't even ask," Sonic replied as he finished he level.

"You were clearly going over 250 mph (_402 kph!_) and you didn't even head dunk into the sand from hitting the ring? Amy spoke. "Oh, cut scene!"

* * *

_As Sonic and Tails made it through Wave Ocean a feather fluttered down catching Sonic's attention._

**Tails: "It looks like the Princess was moved to another location. Let's head back to the city."**

"I thought I stopped playing those games already," Tails pondered as the rest of the team glared at him.

_As Sonic grasped the feather, he headed back to Soleanna with a loading screen afterwards._

"Twenty second loading screen. Let's call it a day and head out," said Rouge followed by everyone cheering.

* * *

**There we have it, pretty short chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, it was a pretty bland chapter in my opinion. **


	4. Pothead The Porcupine & Bestiality

**I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

"I don't know what's more boring, the loading screen or the hub world attached to it," Sonic stated.

"Try seeing what those people are doing," Tails commented while Sonic headed towards the crowd.

"I can clearly fit under there with my spin dash!" Sonic proclaimed, but something caught his attention.

"Tails, what are you doing, what do you see?" Amy asked.

"Something's got him sprung. Tails, put that away!" Silver joked making Tails red with embarrassment.

**Tails: "If you can squeeze through this gap, you'll be able to save the girl!"**

"Wow fox boy, I didn't know you were quite the _charmer_," Rouge teased while Sonic controlled his game counterpart towards a shop.

"Alright, now we have antigravity. I can clearly defy gravity already, how much more can I break in this game?" Sonic asked while heading back to the crowd of people.

"Wait, Tails how did you see the girl if she was clearly on _top_ of the roof?" Knuckles asked.

"The girl tried leaving the world and saw how bad it was which made her cry," Rouge stated while Sonic talked to Sir Topping Hats, making a mirror to the next level appear.

"Good, a new level. A cut scene, Great!" Shadow groaned.

* * *

**"Your a good girl, Elise. Remember, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens."**

"Hold up. She's wearing stockings, right?" Knuckles asked.

"I think she is. She can't be half white and half orange," Silver answered.

"I hope not," Blaze followed.

"Either that, or she had a really bad day at the tanning salon," Sonic continued.

"What kind of face is that Sonic, also weird wave Tails," Amy asked towards the duo.

**Elise: "Mr. Sonic!"**

"Great we have bunny girl 2.0 now," an irritated Shadow stated as Elise hugged Sonic.

**Sonic: "Just call me Sonic. Now then are you OK?"**

**Elise: "I-I'm so glad that you came..."**

**Sonic: "I always keep my word."**

"She's _very_ expressive with her words. Although, I find that hard to believe, since Sonic never keeps his word towards me," Amy pouted giving a glance to the Blue Blur.

**Tails: "Sonic!"**

"How did that get in here?" Sonic asked.

"Better question, how did Eggman sneak up on you?" Silver questioned.

**Eggman: "It looks like a pesky rat has stuck its nose where it doesn't belong. Well a hedgehog to be more precise..."**

"Looks like Eggman decided to use Coke bottles on his turtleneck jacket this time around," Sonic laughed.

**Eggman: "The Princess is mine until I unlock the secret of the Flames of Disaster."**

**Sonic: "Tails!"**

**Tails: "Got it! Let's go!"**

"One loading screen before the boss and another to load the stage, at least it has me in it," Silver complained until the boss fight started.

"From what I've heard the Cerberus had three heads not one," Blaze mentioned.

* * *

**Sonic: "This is your pet, huh? Okay, Eggman. I'll play with him."**

"So, I have to grind on its back and drive him into a statue?" Sonic asked as he led the Egg-Cerberus into a statue taking away half its health.

"Seems like it," Shadow answered.

**Sonic: "Hey, I can finally see your face. Now it's my turn!"**

"I wonder why a statue does more damage than a wall does," Blaze wondered.

"Beats me. A wall doesn't break and a statue does, you can go on from there," Sonic mentioned as he finished the boss.

"It's about time!" Knuckles yelled as a cut scene appeared.

* * *

**Sonic: "How long is this going to go on?"**

"Step one: Put the controller down. Step two: Turn the T.V. off," Shadow replied.

**Tails: "Let's split up."**

"Smart," Rouge stated.

**Tails: "I'll get their attention, and you take the Princess."**

"This would've been a great time for your level Tails," Sonic mentioned.

**Sonic: "Hold on tight!"**

**Elise: "OK!"**

"I hope you drop her causing her neck to break which sends her into a comma from hitting the ground too hard. What a shame it didn't happen..." Amy growled which left everyone thinking.

* * *

**Sonic: "Elise hold on tight!"**

"That's some quicksand. It's not even moving," Silver stated costing Sonic a life.

"Sandopolis actually makes you sink in the sand," Knuckles laughed and only getting a nod from Sonic & Tails.

"Automatic loops," Sonic groaned as he continued the level.

"Why did you jump off the wall?" Blaze questioned.

"I got startled, maybe I can make it... almost there, NO!" Sonic yelled as he died making him play the level over.

"Where did those spike balls come from?" Amy asked as spike balls rained down.

"They appear out of nowhere..." Tails joked.

"Oh, _now_ you're walking on the sand!" Shadow yelled as Sonic light dashed back to the magic spike balls.

"Why did you go back?" Blaze asked as Sonic ran through the loop hitting the dash pad.

"Does that answer your question?" Sonic grinned followed by the other's groans.

"Where's the pose, show off?" an irritated Shadow asked.

"I'm carrying a princess here!" Sonic replied.

"Then drop her! If I was you I would," Amy answered making Shadow wonder.

"Random medal can't get any more random," Silver stated as Sonic finished the level.

"No medals left behind," Sonic responded.

"Really? You missed quite a few already faker," Shadow retorted.

"S-Sonic? W-why are you pointing at what I think you're pointing at?" Amy asked making the others burst out in laughter except for Sonic.

"..."

* * *

"Now we're in Tails' computer. Can we put her in your recycle bin Tails?" Amy asked.

**Elise: "I have no words to express how grateful I am for your help..."**

"You better not pop the question! I have everything planned out already!" Amy screamed getting stares from everyone.

"_Sigh_."

**Elise: "You're hurt!"**

**Sonic: "It's nothing."**

"I have to agree with myself for once. I don't see anything," Sonic stated.

**Elise: "Don't say that."**

"He can!" the Sonic Team retorted.

**Elise: "I'm sorry. It's all my fault..."**

"It sure is, now get lost!" Amy yelled at the screen.

**Sonic: "Smile."** _A butterfly landed on Sonic's nose._

"It must be her first time out of the castle," Blaze responded.

**Sonic: "Your smile... That's all I need. Eggman mentioned the Flames of Disaster. Is that why he's after you?"**

**Elise: "Yes. The name of the sun god our country honors is Solaris. It is told that Solaris's rage would destroy the world. His wrath comes in the form of the ** **Flames of Disaster. 10 years ago, we almost faced the full force of his fury."**

"Pretty pathetic to honor him just so he won't get mad," Shadow replied.

**Elise: "I was a child then, so I don't remember it very well. I lost my father then..." **

"Bad way of making the game depressing," Shadow continued.

**Elise: "And now that man is trying to cause the same disaster again... What can I do?"**

"I guess that's why I'm here," Sonic thought.

**Elise: "Sonic? Sonic! Wait! I can't run that fast."**

"No one can!" Sonic answered.

"You sure about that faker?" Shadow taunted only for Sonic to repeat himself.

**Sonic: "Don't worry. Just raise your head and run."**

"Is this how fast she can run, if I really wanted to, I could of just yanked her arm off!" Sonic yelled.

**Sonic: "Feels great, doesn't it?"**

**Elise: "Yes... I've never ran so fast before."**

"This better not turn out how I think it will," Sonic groaned in disgust.

**Sonic: "Nothing starts until you take action. If you have time to worry then run."**

"That's some great advice you got there. Where did that idea come from this time?" Rouge asked.

"Hey! That's my solution for everything, you know!" Sonic countered.

"_Finally!_ I can't take it anymore of _her _getting intimate with _my _Sonic!" Amy charged while being held back by Silver, Tails, Blaze, and Shadow, also another cut scene.

* * *

**Silver: "I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Trigger."**

"I didn't know you sounded like a U.F.O. when hovering," Shadow wondered.

"Of course I do, listen," Silver replied, sure enough he did.

"Wow, just wow," Knuckles stated.

**Silver: "Your actions will condemn us all."**

**Sonic: "Who are you?"**

**Silver: "My name is S-"**

"Your name is Pothead the Porcupine and you will be called that from now on," Shadow muted the game making it seem inferior towards the Ultimate Lifeform. Everyone except Pothead burst out laughing.

**Pothead: "For the future of the world. I will destroy you."**

"The Fastest and Most Handsome Thing Alive against a psychotic hedgehog, I wonder who'll win," Amy asked causing both hedgehogs to feel uneasy.

"I thought I was miles behind you on the psychotic scale, Amy," Pothead countered.

"He's got a point you know," Sonic replied in agreement with Pothead.

* * *

**Pothead: "It's no use!"**

"You sure are a dirty fighter Pothead," Shadow smirked as the game's Pothead picked Sonic up after falling.

"Pothead wins, Amy," replied both hedgehogs in unison.

"That's twice Silver," Blaze mentioned as Sonic lost another life to Silver.

"Pothead! He's Pothead now!" Shadow yelled.

"Wow, you sure got some power Pothead," Sonic stated as he was thrown outside the fighting arena. Getting bored from walking outside the fight he decided to head back into the fight.

"Wait, how did you get out of the arena too?! Knuckles asked as Pothead was indeed walking towards Sonic's counterpart.

"Wait for it... I'm blasting off!" Sonic yelled as he flew towards outer space making the fight restart, all while getting stares from everyone. "I might as well finish you off Pothead." smirked Sonic as he drained all of Pothead's health starting another cut scene.

* * *

**Sonic: "Hey."**_ Pothead looked up, refused to be beaten, he attacked Sonic._

"Three times Pothead," Blaze stated.

**Pothead: "Hmph, is this a joke."**

"Har har Har," Shadow sarcastically laughed.

**Pothead: "How could someone like you cause the destruction of our world."**

"You don't know this hedgehog," Sonic answered.

**Sonic: "What do you mean."**

**Pothead: "It doesn't matter. For the sake of the future, the Iblis Trigger must be destroyed."**

"You're very smart to trust someone with no mouth Pothead," Shadow responded.

"I have to agree with Shadow, y-" Blaze followed, but was cut off.

"You're not too far behind Pothead, _naïve_ cat," Shadow mentioned.

**Sonic: "Elise? Wait!"**

**Pothead: "Don't you dare turn your back on me! It's time I finally put an end to this!"**

**"Stop!"**

"Well, look who it is," Sonic smirked while looking at Amy.

"No!" Amy yelled.

**Pothead: "Amy? Get out of my way, Amy! This is my mission!"**

**Amy: "Absolutely not!"**

"Well, aren't we self-centered on blue boy?" Rouge teased.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Amy countered.

**Sonic: "Thanks Amy. I appreciate it."**

"Anything for you, _my_ Sonic!" Amy squealed while tackling down her hero.

"_Ugh_!" Sonic groaned while trying to break free.

* * *

"So, now we're supposed to find the Commander, what good will that do?" Pothead asked as Sonic came up to a Lieutenant.

"Beats me, but my hunch says it's him," Sonic pointed at the screen.

"How much more obvious can this get!" an irritated Shadow yelled.

**Tails: Sonic, can you hear me? Knuckles wants to talk to you. Head to the town's warehouse!**

"Well Knucklehead, looks like you're in this game. You know what that means?" Sonic grinned.

"Don't remind me, and stop calling me that!" Knuckles shouted.

"Alright, World's Greatest Treasure Hunter," Sonic answered as he headed through the doors. "They won't let me in, so... I'll jump over," Sonic thought as he did just that and started a mission. "Too easy!" Sonic celebrated as he destroyed all the drones.

"Wait! You were there all along?!" Shadow questioned as a cut scene started.

* * *

**Tails: "Knuckles!"**

**Knuckles: "I saw Eggman on the outskirts of the city."**

"Does this have to do with the Master Emerald, oh 'World's Greatest Treasure Hunter'?" Sonic smirked.

**Knuckles: "He wanted me to give you this."**

**"Sonic The Hedgehog. If you want me to return the Princess you must give me your Chaos Emerald. Meet me at my base in White Acropolis."**

**Knuckles: "He's pretty cocky."**

**Tails: "It's most definitely a trap. I don't think Eggman will honor his agreement."**

**Sonic: "I'm going."**

"That's the _stupidest_ thing that has come out of your mouth, faker!" Shadow shouted.

**Tails: "Sonic?"**

**Sonic: "Since Eggman went to the trouble of telling me where Elise is. I think I should thank him personally."**

* * *

"No! Leave her!" Amy hissed while pulling out her hammer, which Sonic ignored and continued towards the gate.

"Finally, I've found it!" Sonic celebrated only to be interrupted by a loading screen and several whacks. "T-Tails, K-Knuckles mind doing something?" Sonic panted towards the duo.

"We would've," said both in unison until the last mech was destroyed. Afterwards, they walked towards the hedgehogs.

Don't you dare defend him or both of you will meet the other end!" Amy hissed in which both gulped and nodded in agreement.

"What! We don't get a victory pose!?" Knuckles shouted since their game counterparts only stood there.

"Why is there a picture of _her_ in that one room?" Amy asked, while intrigued by the picture, her hammer disappeared.

"I-I don't know, but I'm calling it a day," Sonic heaved leaving the room and running off.

* * *

**Whew, finally done with the chapter. It was a pretty long chapter and I'm burned out from it. There might be some errors here and there, also some of the characters might get OOC. At this point in the game it was pretty cut scene heavy, Silver will only be called Pothead in this chapter so don't worry, I won't overdo it.**


	5. Controls? What are those?

**I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog. All rights belong to SEGA.**

* * *

"Next level?" the ebony hedgehog asked impatiently, followed by a blueish white level.

"Hey, at least it isn't water," the cobalt hedgehog stated trying to lighten everyone up.

"Since when did you have a snowboard on you?" the pink hedgehog asked only to get a shrug.

"Its more about luck than actual controls," the kitsune mentioned as Sonic's counterpart fell down a bottomless pit.

"You must have given up at this point since you don't even bother to do a trick when you jump," the silver hedgehog stated.

"Trust me, if I could remember if this actually happened then yes, I agree," Sonic answered as he managed to land the jump correctly, he continued until...

"So, we go from the Doctor's mechs to a snowball chasing you. The Doctor must be running out of ideas by now, also you missed the medal. So much for, 'No medal left behind'," Shadow mentioned making Sonic boil with anger.

"Where did your snowboard run off to?" Silver questioned as Sonic reached the next part of the level.

"So many boost pads. It's like the only way for you to go fast," Amy thought as Sonic shattered an ice wall.

"What happened to my spin dash? It's a shame one of my most reliable moves is useless," Sonic wondered.

**Tails: "There should me a switch somewhere."**

"Gee Tails, how would you know such a thing?" the red echidna asked as Sonic avoided the spike bars.

**Tails: "I'll go on from here!"**

"Your character, you're up," everyone spoke save Tails, as he was outnumbered.

"I'm just going to avoid everything and fly over the gates," Tails resonded as he flew over each and every laser gate. "I still don't like how I don't have my tail attack."

"What's with all these mechs popping up all of a sudden?" Sonic questioned as he continued homing attacking to get over the laser gates.

"That laser enemy sure is annoying, since you end up attacking the drones instead of it," Tails stated.

"Luckily I have a gravity defying homing attack that lets me go straight up," Sonic replied as he approached the goal ring.

"Be thankful that level is over with," Amy stated, everyone agreed.

* * *

**Quick chapter, wouldn't you say? White Acropolis is a very short level. Short level, short chapter, easy peasy lemon squeezy, take that as you may. Next chapter will get interesting, that I promise.**


	6. That Tornado is Carrying a Car!

**I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog. All rights belong to SEGA. Also, Tails gets OOC in the beginning, but he returns back to normal after said "point."**

* * *

**Eggman: "You're late!"**

"No they're not! They're right on time," Rouge argued.

**Knuckles: "Well, we had to deal with your little pets."**

**Sonic: "Where's Elise?"**

**Eggman: "My, aren't we impatient..."**

"He's Sonic The Hedgehog, what did you expect?" Silver argued.

**Elise: "Sonic!"**

"I tell you, all _she_ causes is trouble," Amy hissed.

**Eggman: "Ah ah, You better not move. Now, the Chaos Emerald..."**

"It's a trap, don't do it!" Tails yelled as Sonic's counterpart pulled out the emerald.

**Eggman: "Place it there."**

"Told you so!" Tails exclaimed as Eggman pushed a button.

**Eggman: "Hmph!"**

"Best to leave the '_Hmph!_' to me," Shadow replied as a force field surrounded the heroes.

**Eggman: "It's no use. It's too powerful for you to overcome." **Silver gave a glare at the screen.** "Now allow me to introduce you to my latest creation. ** **This is the Solaris prototype."**

"His nose should be pink," Sonic mentioned as Eggman pulled a lever.

**Eggman: "With this machine. I'll be able to control the flow of time itself."**

"Let the _mindfuck_ begin!" Tails smirked which made everyone stare at him with wonder.

"Fox, where did you learn that language?" Shadow asked as he never heard the kitsune swear.

**Eggman: "Rest assured... They're not dead... yet. They've just been teleported by my glorious invention to another time."**

"Five minutes in the past?" Silver laughed.

**Eggman: "Who knows where they'll end up? It could be the distant past or far future. But my machine still requires some fine tuning. In fact, what my** **machine needs in order to be complete, is your power."**

"Don't tell me she has powers and doesn't even use them!" Sonic shouted.

**Elise: "My power?"**

"Well that explains it a bit. She doesn't know," Blaze explained.

**Eggman: Yes, I can finally complete my plans. Now that I have the Chaos Emeralds, and you... The Princess of Soleanna.**

"_She_ knows who she is. You don't have to be so dramatic," Amy groaned.

**Eggman: That's all I need to revive the Flames of Disaster.**

"What do flames have to do with time travel by the way?" Knuckles asked.

**Eggman: "And with its power, I will be able to control everything and rule the world."**

"Oh no, he's totally _not_ going to build Eggman Land," Sonic laughed.

**Eggman: "So, you would be wise to remain on my 'good' side."**

"What 'good' side!?" Knuckles asked.

* * *

"That must have hurt," Amy cringed as Knuckles landed on his head.

**Tails: "Boy, do I feel dizzy..."**

"Suck it up fox," Shadow replied while glancing at Tails.

**Tails: "Where are we?"**

**"Oh look who's here! I didn't expect to see you guys."**

"_Oh ho ho_! Look who we have here!" Sonic laughed doing his worst imitation of Eggman's laugh.

**Tails: "Rouge! Shadow!"**

**Rouge: "Hi. Long time no see!"**

"I'm starting to like this game... a bit," Knuckles chuckled.

* * *

**Shadow: "This is the distant future, far removed from our own time line."**

"I'm going to say this once and only once. If I ever meet the creator of this, he is going straight to _hell_!" Shadow hissed.

**Tails: "The future? Then that means Eggman's machine can control time."**

"I'm pretty sure Eggman said the same thing Tails," Silver mentioned.

**Sonic: "Eggman's got some nerve dropping us here."**

**Knuckles: "Now, how can we get back to our own time?"**

**Shadow: "You need a space time rift, but this requires a lot of energy."**

**Sonic: "I see. You mean using your Chaos Control will..."**

**Shadow: "Yes, but that alone is insufficient."**

**Sonic: "Okay Shadow. It looks like we need to work together."**

"I thought I would never see the day when Sonic & Shadow would work together," Silver laughed as the level started.

* * *

"Crisis City, huh? Never heard of it," Sonic mentioned as he grinded down rails.

"You got your snowboard back," Knuckles stated as Sonic missed a rail while going downhill.

"This looks like our world, only more trashed," Sonic spoke as he dodged the Iblis claws and finished the snowboarding section.

"There goes your snowboard running off again," Silver laughed as Sonic grinded down more rails.

"Why did you head back?" Amy asked watching Sonic head back to a checkpoint.

"I have a feeling I might need it," Sonic answered as he tried being a klepto.

"What are you doing?" Tails asked.

"Leave it alone faker and continue," Shadow sighed.

"It's not important Sonic, keep going," Amy followed.

"Leave it, it's not important!" Knuckles shouted.

"Would you freaking leave it!" Silver hissed.

"Stop it! You're making me sick," Blaze pleaded.

"And I thought I was bad..." Rouge grinned as Sonic died.

"Why are you still going for it?!" Knuckles half asked/shouted.

"We don't care for the achievements!" Amy growled as Sonic grabbed the medal.

"I got it!" Sonic celebrated only to be tackled afterward.

**"Sonic!"** everyone bellowed except the blue hedgehog.

"Now that that's over, let's keep moving," Blaze dusted her coat off.

"Why did you run past the rings?" Knuckles asked as Sonic went past the rings.

"Not my fault, must have been scripted or something," Sonic explained as he attacked the Moltres'.

"Next section!" Shadow shouted as some floating platforms appeared.

"How is this wind tunnel carrying all of this?" Tails pondered as Sonic proceeded to continue until he came up to the mach speed section.

"Is this mach speed section going to _mock_ me!?" Sonic snickered only to get groans from the team.

**Sonic: "That tornado's carrying a car!"**

"You sure point out the obvious Sonic," Amy mentioned at the comment.

"What was that?! I think I saw Amy's kitchen sink fly by just now. It would be best to run after it Amy," Sonic laughed only to earn several whacks in the head from a hammer.

"Killed by a taxi door, what a shame," Silver shook his head as Sonic lost a life.

"Can you go through this without getting hit once?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know... Maybe?" Tails wondered.

"Wow, I could of flown off the level if it wasn't for that wall," Sonic pointed at the screen. "Finally, that's over with!" Sonic celebrated and followed by letting out a sigh.

"You're very smart to stop in front of a tornado faker," Shadow chuckled.

* * *

**Knuckles: "No matter where we go, all we see is ruins. How can this be our future?"**

**Tails: "How could it come to this?"**

"It's probably all the fire, Tails," Knuckles explained.

"Looks like someone left the freezer open, better close it," Sonic joked.

**"Could it be true? If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?"**

"Look Blaze! It's you!" Silver shouted at the cat on the screen.

"That answered my question from before," Blaze pondered.

**"The day of Disaster... Here are my records of this event."**

"Oh, that guy looks creepy!" Amy stated in a high pitched voice.

"He sure does, Charmy," Shadow responded in a sarcastic voice.

**"This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into the world. And you have this person to blame."**

"Ow, ow, ow, I'm burning!" Sonic joked.

**Silver: "I see it!"**

"You sure? Don't let him escape," Shadow smirked at Silver.

**Silver: "So that blue hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger?"**

**Blaze: "Blue hedgehog..."**

"Don't think too hard or you'll fry your brain, Blaze," Sonic laughed while narrowly dodging a flame.

**"I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive."**

"Take your fight elsewhere, but don't burn down my house!" Tails scolded the two.

"Hold up, I was dead at this point?!" Sonic asked as he held his guard down.

"Pretty sure all of us where," Tails answered.

"I wouldn't say all of us," Shadow grinned.

**Knuckles: "What the... who was that guy? He looked just like Shadow..."**

**Tails: "Th-This is terrible!"**

"You have fangs Tails?" Amy asked trying to open Tails' mouth.

"Quit it, Amy! Of course I do, I'm a fox. Don't you?" Tails asked making Amy back away as he opened his mouth.

**Tails: "According to the data, the Princess died when she was kidnapped by Eggman. Apparently Eggman's battleship exploded."**

"Poor, Eggman... He had to die with _her_ on board," Amy groaned.

**Tails: "The data of this incident was two days ago after the Festival of the Sun!"**

**Sonic: "If we don't return in time, Elise will die on board Eggman's battleship."**

"Forget _her_. We should go find Eggman, so he doesn't have to suffer with _her_ presence," Amy hissed.

**Sonic: "That means..."**

**Tails: "Yeah... I think so."**

* * *

**That concludes Crisis City and this chapter. If you didn't know by now I LOATHE Elise, no matter what anyone says. Next chapter will be Flame Core.** **Remember, don't trust someone without a mouth, especially if said person looks like Shadow.**


	7. Hot-tempered

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does. There's a bit of playful Amy bashing from Sonic, but not _too_ much.**

* * *

**Rouge: "You guys are so slow. Look."**

"I gave you all a five minute head start. Just so you know," Sonic mentioned.

**Tails: "A Chaos Emerald! You've already found one!"**

"The obviousness has gotten to you also Tails," Silver stated.

**Rouge: Well now... I may not look like it, but I'm a real treasure hunter.**

"What?!" Knuckles shouted towards Rouge.

**Rouge: "Unlike a certain echidna I know."**

**Knuckles: "What?"**

"They've read your mind Knucklehead..." Sonic laughed.

**Shadow: "Have you guys discovered anything?"**

**Tails: "Um, yeah. I received a signal indicating there's a Chaos Emerald, but..."**

"Wait Tails, how did you know there was a Chaos Emerald if you don't have anything one you? Amy asked.

"I don't remember," Tails retorted.

**Rouge: "You mean we have to go through there?"**

**Knuckles: "If you don't like it, you can stay here."**

"I agree, you should stay," Knuckles stated matter-of-factly.

**Rouge: "You've got to be kidding."**

**Sonic: "Don't be late."**

**Shadow: "Same to you."**

"What kind of witty insult was that?!" Sonic asked as a loading screen appeared.

* * *

"Flame Core? Who's smart idea was it to go into a volcano," Blaze asked as Sonic went through the double loops.

"Apparently mine," Sonic responded while getting hit by volcanic rocks.

"Homing attacking enemies over lava, we haven't seen that before," Tails sighed as Sonic homing attacked the fire birds.

"Wait, how can you walk over lava?" Amy questioned as Sonic fell into the lava trying to get back on the platform, but died.

"They added platforms on the bottom expecting you to fall," Sonic mentioned as he approached where he last fell off.

"More jumping from pillar to pillar," Tails groaned as Sonic jumped from pillar to pillar until hitting a jump spring.

"Looks like I have to kill all these lava monsters so I can continue," Sonic uttered as he proceeded until they were all gone.

"What?" Sonic pondered as he fell through the spikes.

"You should have been impaled back there faker," Shadow stated as Sonic made his way back to the spike section.

"They should have made it a bottomless pit," Tails affirmed as Sonic finally made it over the spikes.

**Sonic: "The bridge is going to collapse any minute..."**

"Pointing the obvious again faker," Shadow answered at what Sonic's counterpart said.

"They made all these platforms, but you can homing attack your way over," Amy sighed as Sonic made his way over the lava river.

"Random boxes appearing out of nowhere. It's just like those spike balls back in the desert." Silver mentioned.

**Sonic: "Whoa, that's not a nice welcome!"**

"They're the enemy Sonic, what did you expect!?" Knuckles shouted as Sonic fought the lava enemies.

**Sonic: "Cool, it's raining fire!"**

"How is raining fire _cool_ exactly?" Blaze asked as Sonic homing attacked his way over the lava sections.

"They drop randomly and you can't see them, so I agree, how is that cool?" Silver joined as Sonic headed into the volcano.

**Sonic: "Let's head into the volcano!"**

"I can understand going around the volcano, but why are you heading into it?" Amy queried. Sonic shook his head and continued.

"What?" Sonic thought as he tried to grab a ring box, but the camera didn't let him.

"The camera says, 'No, I won't let you,'" Silver joked as Sonic continued the level until he came to a grinding section.

"You're starting to worry me Sonic, first you jump into a volcano and now your grinding over lava," Amy stated with a hint of worry as Sonic jumped to grab an invincibility box.

"Relax Amy, I won't jump into a volcano. If you continue to ask me about marriage, then I might," Sonic laughed making the pink hedgehog even more wary if that was even possible. "I was just joking! You take everything too seriously."

Well, _excuse_ _me_ for worrying about you, _Sonic The Hedgehog_! Amy pouted. Sonic only sighed.

"Looks like you have to hit those purple rocks to lighten your way." Tails pointed out as Sonic made his way through the dark room.

"How is it dark in a room full of lava?" Rouge questioned as Sonic made his way out.

**Sonic: "Knuckles!"**

**Knuckles: "I'll take care of it!"**

"You're up Knucklehead," Sonic said while handing the controller to Knuckles.

"Looks like you have to touch those purple orbs so you can continue." Silver spoke as Knuckles lit up all the orbs.

**Sonic: "Thank you, Knuckles!"**

"At least _he's_ grateful!" Knuckles exclaimed as he handed the controller back to Sonic.

"Thank you Knuckles," mimicked Sonic as he spring jumped over the level until reaching a big drop.

**Sonic: "Woah!"**

"Finally, that level's over," Shadow sighed as Sonic approached the goal ring.

* * *

**Rouge: "I've found a Chaos Emerald!"**

"I wouldn't touch it," Blaze warned.

**Shadow: "Don't touch it!"**

**Rouge: "What? What's this?"**

"It clearly didn't want you to touch it," Amy responded as the boss fight started.

* * *

**Sonic: "Leave this to me!"**

"OK Silver, since you're the expert what do I do?" Sonic asked while looking at Silver.

"First you need to avoid its fire attacks and then you have to wait," Silver retaliated as Sonic dodged the fireballs.

"I _have _to wait? Seriously!?" Sonic shouted as Iblis started dancing.

"I have to hit that purple rock, right?" Sonic sighed as he hit the rock. Silver nodded.

"Pretty high jump," Amy mentioned as Sonic hit Iblis and was sent back to the start.

"Don't tell me I have to do this more than once?!" Sonic shouted. Silver nodded once again.

* * *

**Fast forwarding five minutes later**

**Tails: "Sonic! It's coming!"**

"That's what Amy said," Sonic snickered.

"_What was that Sonic!?_" Amy half asked/yelled as her hammer materialized out of nowhere.

"Nothing!" Sonic quickly replied, cursed himself, and landed the final blow on Iblis.

"This isn't over yet Sonic!" Amy yelled as a loading screen appeared.

"Cut scene?" Rouge asked.

* * *

"I'll trade you for the emerald that matches my eyes," Sonic joked while pulling out his own Chaos Emerald and faced Amy.

**Sonic & Shadow: "Chaos Control!"**

"Well, what do you say Rosy, want to trade? Oh wait, I just remembered, you don't have one, do you?" asked the cocky hedgehog.

_"That's it, come back here, Sonic The Hedgehog!"_ Amy yelled followed by thrusting her hammer, which Sonic dodged with ease.

"Too slow! I'll give ya a minute to think over it and to catch me, that's _if_ you can catch me, _Rosy_," Sonic smirked before running off.

"Might as well wait for them to cool off. I'll give her an hour tops," Blaze snickered.

* * *

**Abrupt ending I know, but that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter is Radical Train for those of you who haven't played the game; I congratulate those ** **of you who haven't played the game... yet. Also, more human falling in love with a mutated hedgehog crap in the following chapters, so prepare yourself physically and emotionally****!**


	8. The Egg Mega Drive

**You know the drill. I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

**Knuckles: "Looks like we made it back in one piece."**

**Tails: "Where did Shadow and Rouge go? Did they appear someplace else."**

"Better question, where did everyone in town go?" Amy asked.

**Sonic: "Those two can take care of themselves."**

"Faker is too nice in this game, I have a hunch this isn't the real one," Shadow spoke.

"Of course not, took your time to realize that," Sonic replied.

"Are you supposed to be looking at the camera? It looks like a lifeless stare to me," Tails mentioned.

"Now what?" Sonic asked as he ran to a group of guards.

"Turn to the left, I think I saw something," Tails demanded as Sonic turned to his left.

"Am I supposed to go inside the vent?" Sonic asked as he tried to break the vent.

"I have an idea. Try going to one of those computers and see what they have?" Amy recommended.

"Why should I do that?" Sonic groaned as he hesitated to look for one.

"She has a point. See if they have anything that can break through the vent," Silver reasoned as Sonic found a computer.

"Might as well get everything, so you don't have to double back," Amy stated.

"Bounce bracelet? That looks promising," Sonic spoke as he returned to the air vent.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Sonic proclaimed as he broke the vent.

"Having the time of your life?" Shadow asked through gritted teeth making Sonic jump into the portal.

"Affirmative, Agent Shadow," Sonic saluted with a smirk.

"Radical Train? Is it really that radical? This game has taught me that everything can be and _will_ be ruined," Silver stated as Sonic began dashing past the mechs.

**Sonic: "I've got to get ahead and help the train."**

"If _she_'s in it let the train crash!" Amy hissed as Sonic spring jumped from pillar to pillar.

"I kind of like this level... kind of," Sonic said before falling off the level. "Well there go all my compliments along with myself down the drain."

"Good thing you got the checkpoint," Blaze mentioned as Sonic ran on the conveyor belts.

"Is it just me or do Eggy's pets look like GUN's do in this game?" Sonic asked as he hit a switch opening a gate. Everyone nodded.

**Sonic: "I'll be able to move faster if I go on top of the train instead of being on the rails."**

"I hate to agree, but you can outrun mostly anything on foot. Where did you get that idea from, Faker?" Shadow questioned as he grinded over the train.

"Looks like we have a mach speed section now," Tails grunted as a loading screen appeared.

**Sonic: "Elise's train is... Uh oh! I got to speed up!"**

"Leave her and save the others!" Amy growled as Sonic jumped over one train and running into another.

"How was I supposed to get over that!?" Sonic shouted as he jumped from pillar to pillar.

"Looks like _she_ died, woop-de-freaking-doo!" Amy yelled as Sonic break danced into a wall causing his death.

"Why is that cart flash... great it explodes if you get too close," Sonic sighed as the cart exploded.

**Sonic: "I'm almost there! Elise... Hang on!"**

"Wait, wasn't she in that train?" Sonic questioned as he hit the goal ring and causing the train to catch on fire.

"Yes! Yes! She's dead! Now I don't have to worry about that boyfriend-snatching object!" Amy celebrated in victory before a cut scene started. Sonic rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Elise: "I knew it. I knew you'd return! You had to!"**

"What!? The train... it exploded... the fire... how... she had to... No!" Amy screamed before storming out of the room.

"I'll go cheer her up. It gets me away from the TV, so that's a plus," Blaze explained.

**Sonic: "...You again."**

**Silver: "This time there won't be interruptions."**

"Wait, wasn't Amy with you?" Sonic asked while looking at Silver.

"I think so, I don't remember," Silver responded.

**Silver: "The Iblis Trigger... must die!"**

"He's not the Iblis Trigger!" Tails reasoned in defense.

"I know that now..." Silver sighed.

* * *

"Don't play fair, do you?" Shadow asked as Silver drained Sonic's energy.

"Like you're any better?" Silver reasoned exchanging their glances.

"Do something! Don't just stand there! She's a Princess for the Master Emerald's sake!" Knuckles yelled (I forgot about him somehow), at the TV screen.

**Eggman: "So how was your little walk, Princess?"**

"That wasn't even a minute!" Sonic shouted as Eggman grabbed Elise.

**Sonic: "Elise!"**

**Silver: "It's time to end this!"**

"Where did you come from?" Rouge questioned. Shadow only shook his head when he popped in.

**Silver: "Who?"**

"I'll give you ten seconds to process everything," Shadow answered.

**Shadow: "Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way?"**

"Who's Mephiles?" Knuckles asked.

**Shadow: "I'm Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog."**

"Well, that answers your question from before Shadow," Sonic responded.

* * *

**Eggman: "Now stop it. You have nowhere to go."**

**Elise: "I would rather die than be your prisoner again."**

"Please do, one girl is enough for me," Sonic replied.

**Eggman: "Hmph! So, what are you going to do, Princess? Do you plan to jump?"**

"She should, it's been a pain for us all, even for you Eggman," Knuckles sighed.

**Elise: "Farewell."**

"Head-first too, she's just asking for it," Rouge chuckled.

**Eggman: "Huh?"**

**Elise: "Sonic!"**

"That should have killed her anyway," Tails reasoned.

**Eggman: "You won't get away that easily!"**

"As much as I hate to agree, Eggy's right, this ..._girl_ is going to get captured again no matter what," Sonic grunted as the boss fight started.

* * *

"Egg Genesis? I've heard that name before somewhere," Tails thought.

"Looks like I have to hit that orange core underneath it," Sonic pondered as the Egg Mega Drive spawned mechs.

* * *

**A few hits later**

**Elise: "Sonic run!"**

"He's doing just that, can't you see?" Shadow sighed with irritation.

"I have a feeling that isn't what you're supposed to hit," Tails explained as Sonic clipped through the Egg Mega Drive.

"Why not? It feels wrong, but hey, it's doing damage," Sonic reasoned as he hit the Egg Mega Drive again.

**Elise: "Sonic, look out! The fortress is crashing!"**

"Piss poor accuracy. Eggy's got to learn how to control the thing," Sonic laughed.

Just then Amy & Blaze came back in. "Feeling relaxed you two, I would've done the same if I wasn't playing. I saw you run off, what's wrong?" asked the stubborn hedgehog towards the pink hedgehog.

"Sorry Sonic, it's ju..." Amy tried to respond back.

"Say Sonic, doesn't that look like Chip's bracelet?" Tails interrupted as Amy glanced towards his direction.

"Sure does," Sonic answered clutching his bracelet.

* * *

**Sonic: "That was a gutsy move back there!"**

"She tried killing herself!" Knuckles shouted.

**Elise: "Well, I was desperate... and um... I just had to get away. I owe you a lot Sonic..."**

"Uh oh... this isn't looking so hot for me," Sonic started sweating as he looked at Amy.

**Elise: "Sonic!"**

"I'm pretty sure he saw them before you did," Knuckles groaned as more mechs chased after them.

**Sonic: "I'll head into the jungle!"**

**Elise: "OK."**

"She's enjoying this too much!" Amy hissed while glaring at Sonic and the screen. "What?! You have to drag _her _through the jungle?!" yelled Amy pulling out her hammer and aiming for Sonic.

"Amy, wait! Put down that hammer, I can explain!" Sonic quickly replied while trying to pry the hammer off her.

"What?! You _wanted_ to do it, then?!" Amy growled gripping her hammer ready for the swing.

"No, no! That's not what I meant! _Yikes_!" Sonic groaned from the sudden strike.

"Hey! You get back here, I'm not done with you yet, Sonic!"

"Those two never get to enjoy their company, do they? Looks like more waiting, might as well get myself something to eat," Blaze laughed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sonic is mostly the real problem." Knuckles chuckled.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter eight. I'm starting to make Amy look like a selfish girl, but it's Amy we're talking about here! Anyhow, I might drop it down a bit so she doesn't get too... clingy. Next chapter will be Tropical Jungle just like Sonic mentioned, so look forward too that.**


	9. Romantic Getaway

**I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog. All Rights belong to SEGA.**

* * *

"Wait, wasn't there a fleet of robots chasing you just now?" Rouge asked as Sonic ran around in the Hub world.

"What are you looking for?" Tails asked while Sonic ran around the perimeter of the Hub world.

"Looking for the silver medal," Sonic replied as he collected the medal and activated Elise's power to cross the water.

"Tropical Jungle, huh? Let's see how bad this level turns out," Knuckles chuckled as Sonic jumped into a giant tree.

"A laser gate? I wonder how you go through it," Silver sighed as Sonic went through the gap in the middle of the gate.

**Sonic: "We're getting out of the cave!"**

"Funny, the moment you step into the cave you say that," Shadow groaned as Sonic went through the cave emerging out of the other side.

"You forgot the silver medal. Go back and get it," Silver commanded as Sonic swung from vine to vine missing the medal.

"Why does grinding on a tree cause sparks?" Tails questioned as Sonic swung on more vines after crossing the tree.

**Elise: "Aaaaah!"**

"She sounds _very_ scared based on her tone of voice," Rouge groaned while Sonic touched a checkpoint.

"You know, you should've told her to grab the vine while you watched from the ground," Silver laughed while Sonic made a complete circle around the tree as if it were a half-pipe.

"You missed a ring, go back and get it," Shadow also commanded while Sonic ran through a loop ending into a jump pad and starting a loading screen afterward.

**Sonic: "Gotta make sure I don't fall into the water."**

"You're having massive slow down," Tails commented as the game acquired lag.

So much for '_Next Gen_,'" Sonic shook his head while doing some platforming.

**Sonic: "Oh? Is there a back road?"**

"Looks more like a fallen tree to me," Tails mentioned while Sonic continued with his platforming.

**Elise: "Sonic! To your left!"**

"Thanks! We would have _never_ found that out ourselves," Knuckles responded sarcastically until Sonic approached the goal ring.

"Pointing at her chest again?" Rouge raised an eyebrow as a cut scene commenced.

"I'm surprised how I'm still sane," Shadow spoke.

**Elise: "It looks like we lost them."**

"They weren't even chasing you in the first place!" Knuckles yelled.

**Sonic: "I'll settle things here. Elise, you should go back to the castle."**

"Looks like we lost them, aye Sonic? Want to go behind those bushes back there?" Sonic joked only to make himself look stupid at his own comment.

**Elise: Sonic?**

"Random romantic getaway moment," Silver groaned.

**Elise: "It's so beautiful! I've never seen so many flowers before!"**

"Looks like you were right Blaze. She's never been out of the castle before," Sonic responded while looking at the cat.

"Funny, it's only one tree," Shadow narrowed his eyes.

**Elise: "Sonic, have you visited many wonderful places before?"**

"One too many, if you ask me," Rouge chuckled.

**Sonic: "Yeah."**

"Don't castles have gardens?" Knuckles questioned Blaze receiving a nod in return.

**Elise: "Once you defeat Eggman. You'll leave, won't you?"**

"Give him a reason to stay and _maybe_ he won't," Silver sighed.

"It would be best for you to say yes. You don't want an angry hedgehog chasing after you day and night." Blaze elbowed Sonic with a snicker.

**Elise: "Though I've been frightened many times, I've also enjoyed this adventure. It allowed me to be something other than a Princess. I was able to be** **myself, a girl."**

"Now now, we don't want to go too into detail," Tails wagged his finger.

"What part of being kidnapped every time someone leaves your sight is enjoyable!?" Shadow growled.

**Sonic: "It sounds like being a Princess isn't that easy."**

"I beg to differ," Blaze commented.

**Elise: "It isn't sometimes, but I love this country. Everyone in the castle, the children, all my citizens really..."**

"Do you think they return those feelings to you _Princess_, I wouldn't," Silver hissed.

**Elise: "The same love my late father and mother had."**

"Faker isn't really the best at romantic relationships, if you didn't figure it out yet," Shadow chuckled.

* * *

**Flashback**

**"Don't cry, Elise. Become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens."**

"That's asking the impossible right there," Sonic answered.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Elise: "And so I do my best to protect my country."**

"You're doing an _amazing_ job right now," Shadow narrowed his eyes.

**Elise: I understand everything my parents said to me now. Sonic, if you leave here to go on another adventure... Remember this place."**

"Looks like I forgot. Oops!" Sonic laughed.

**Sonic: "Definitely."**

"No, don't say that past me!" Sonic argued.

"Let me get this straight. If she trips over a rock and cries, we're doomed right?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, how fate is doomed," Tails replied with a laugh.

**Sonic: "Elise?"**

**Elise: "I'm fine... Sorry." **

"She's a pretty good liar to be a Princess," Blaze groaned.

**Elise: "I mustn't cry... I can't."**

"She cries over a hedgehog she met not too long ago and she doesn't over her dead father!?" Silver yelled.

**Sonic: "Elise... smile."**

"Luck must be on your side today, since pinky isn't with us today." Rouge teased while thinking about the hedgehog as a new cut scene starts.

"Can you guess who the captain is?" Shadow asked with a chuckle.

**Eggman: "Princess Elise, ruler of Soleanna... By refusing to negotiate with me, you have forced me to take drastic actions."**

"What's she doing there, and why does she run weird?" Sonic sighed as Amy appeared on screen.

**Eggman: "Meet me at specified point alone at 4 o'clock today. Failure to do so on time, will result in my leveling of this city so that nothing but ashes** **remain!"**

"You'll build Eggman Land over it, won't you?" Sonic taunted.

**"Miss Elise...!"**

**Elise: "I cannot allow harm to my people."**

**"Miss Elise?"**

"No eyebrows, what a surprise," Shadow spoke with a sigh.

**Elise: "It is my duty as Princess of Soleanna. There is no other choice."**

"Finally, some game play!" Knuckles yelled impatiently as Tails appeared on screen.

"You're up Tails. I need a brake from this abomination of a game. I'm going to grab some chili dogs, anyone want someone?" Sonic asked as he handed the controller to Tails.

"Bring me one will ya? Looks like it's going to be a full level of me only," Tails answered as he neared Wave Ocean in which Sonic nodded.

"Anyone else?"

* * *

**There we have it, chapter 9 is complete. As you can tell (I hope) I dropped Amy from this chapter and I will also drop her along with Sonic in the next one coming up. All of you which have played the game know what's coming up, so prepare yourselves!**


	10. Tails Adventure Revamped

**Didn't expect to make two chapters in one day, but since I didn't put up a chapter yesterday it would be fair to put another one today. Same drill as always. I ** **do not own Sonic The Hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

"Not this level again!" Tails groaned as Wave Ocean started.

**Tails: "Elise is on that battleship? Hold up we're coming!"**

"Not with that abysmal speed of 8mph (12km/h)," Shadow commented.

"Remind me why we're doing this level again?" Rouge asked as Tails _dashed_ through the loop.

"They wanted you to enjoy the music again that's why," Silver reasoned?

**Tails: "Whoa! My head is spinning!" **

"You've been through loops before, haven't you?" Silver asked as Tails went straight through the next loops.

"Where's faker when you're playing this level?" Shadow groaned while Tails continued to fly.

"Better question, why are we playing this level again!" Knuckles yelled.

"He probably went on a run and forgot about Elise and Eggman," Silver replied.

"Which are the real rings and which are the fakes, I don't know," Tails spoke as he tried picking up rings.

"What I wonder is why Tails has to play again if he played the same level earlier in the game," Blaze questioned as Tails flew over half the level.

"He doesn't even meet up with Sonic, I think," Silver wondered as Tails flew through some spike bars.

"Invisible wall? Do I seriously have to backtrack just to get on top of the ledge?" Tails groaned as he backtracked to reach the ledge.

"Look, the rocks grew back... and now they're destroyed once again," Rouge mentioned as a whale tackled all the rocks down to reach Tails.

"Now we're literally back in Tails' part of the level," Knuckles sighed as Tails flew to a rock formation.

"At least the boxes are arranged differently," Silver commented as Tails flew through some rings.

"Pointless level can't get anymore pointless," Tails spoke with a sigh as he touched the goal ring.

"Wait, so all this was just for us to see that Tails has a winning animation?!" Knuckles yelled.

"You know, the desert level would have been the best place for your level Tails," Silver mentioned as Blaze walked out.

"Hey guys! Oh... still playing _that_?" Amy walked in and asked as a cut scene started.

"Yep," Knuckles replied with no enthusiasm.

"Where's Sonic? I thought he would still be playing this," Amy pondered.

_"Watch how I rile her up now while the cat is gone,"_ Shadow whispered to Silver with a smirk.

"Well he was, but he decided to head out since the game got on his nerves, something about making a date. He went out looking for you since you didn't show up, but he told me if he couldn't find you he would go with the cat instead. You might want to look for him before he changes his mind, the cat's gone so hurry before she takes him."

"W-what! Did you say a... _d-date_?! Shoot! I better find him before she does! _No one_ gets between me and _my_ Sonic!" Amy hissed as she stormed off. Everyone burst out laughing.

**Eggman: "You've wasted so much of my time."**

"I agree with him for once," Knuckles agreed.

**Eggman: "If you had cooperated with me earlier, I wouldn't have to do this."**

**Elise: "What are you trying to do, Dr. Eggman? Why do you wish to revive the Flames of Disaster?"**

"Either she's too cooped up in her castle or is stupid! Who hasn't heard of Eggman before?" Knuckles shouted.

**Eggman: "Did your parents ever disclose to you anything about Solaris? Solaris's secrets are its eternal flames."**

"That answers your question, Knuckles," Silver answered.

**Eggman: "His power... can change time and even manipulate the fabric of time itself."**

"Did he just repeat himself?" Tails asked with amazement.

**Eggman: "I wish to obtain this power and dominate everything in this world. From the past all the way to the future."**

"Only thing he did was make his plan a bit deeper and clearer," Blaze mentioned as she walked in while getting stares from the others and a smirk from Shadow.

**Elise: "You wish... to rule over... Time?"**

**Eggman: "Yes. Truly. And the secret... It remains dormant in you, Princess."**

"He's typing by smacking the keyboard randomly with his hands," Rouge spoke with a sigh.

**Eggman: "The Princess of Soleanna and the seven Chaos Emeralds. Once I have everything, the fate of the world will change. And one of the beautiful gems** **is just ahead."**

"Give it a break!" Sonic suddenly shouted as he returned with seven chili dogs while eating one in the process. "I ran into Egghead on the way back and I was surprised he wasn't plotting his next scheme. I told him part of the plan he made in the game and ends up telling me that it was a bad idea to begin with, even going as far as stating that it was too stupid to be one of his. He went in depth about how wrong of an idea it was, but I lost him after a few minutes."

"I'm surprised," Tails replied with wide eyes.

"Anyway, I brought a chili dog for each one of you, if you don't want it just give it to me," Sonic spoke with a smirk. He handed everyone a chili dog until he reached Blaze. "You want one?"

"Faker you might not want to do that," Shadow warned facing Sonic as he heard a door being forced open.

"Why is that? Is it wrong to give a chili dog to a gi-"

"_Sonic the Hedgehog_! Just _what_ do you think you're doing!?" Amy hissed as she dragged her hammer.

"A-Amy! W-what are you doing here?" Sonic asked as he took a step back.

"I was looking for you so we could go on our date and you're here having the time of your life with _her_ while I'm running around looking like a fool!" Amy hissed while pointing at Blaze and giving her a hard glance.

"What!? All I did was bring food for the others and you're thinking I went to arrange a date! Who gave you that crazy idea, I would never do that to Blaze!" Sonic shouted back.

"It doesn't matter, I'll forgive Blaze, but I'm not done with you yet Sonic!" Amy yelled before calming down.

"Suit yourself. Just don't go around spreading rumors about me and you being a... couple," Sonic shivered before getting ready to scarf down another chili dog.

"Fine! Did you bring me one?" Amy pleaded with hope in her voice.

"Huh? Bring you _one_ what?" Sonic asked with a confused look.

"A chili dog," Amy answered a bit more stern.

"No, you weren't here so I didn't know you would want one or even show up," Sonic returned his gaze back to the chili dog.

"Well, I'll forgive you if you'll go on a _date_ with me!" Amy battered her eyelashes and walked closer to the cobalt hedgehog.

"No way! I'll just go back to the stand and bring you one. You can forget about it," Sonic took a step back before dashing off.

_"We'll see about that Sonic."_

* * *

**That's chapter 10, not much was done in this chapter, but on the bright side we're almost done with Sonic's story only 2 more levels after this. Next chapter ** **will be on Kingdom Valley or as I like to call it Crate Castle.**


	11. Twisted Faith

**I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog. All Rights belong to SEGA.**

* * *

"You weren't there during my level, but now you pop up out of nowhere?" Tails asked while Sonic ran to a shop.

"Green, Red, and a Blue Gem, might as well get them," Sonic mentioned as his ring total went from 35,500 to 18,500.

"Well, what do they do?" Knuckles questioned as Sonic changed to the Green Gem.

"The green one makes a small tornado, well that's useless," Shadow responded.

"Looks like you need the blue one to run at your normal speed, but you stumble over everything," Silver replied.

"And the red one stops time, that's a bit more helpful," Tails commented.

"The Trials of Soleanna. It's between life and death, I could care less," Sonic shrugged as he approached the first trial.

"The Trial of Knowledge, I might need you for this Tails."

"The middle one?" Tails guessed. Sonic jumped into the middle orb and made another set appear. "Try the left one," Sonic jumped and made the third set appear. "Now try the farthest one to the left," Sonic jumped making a fourth spawn.

"No, pausing won't help you," Silver mentioned as Tails thought.

"Try the one farthest left, or the one closest to you," Tails offered as Sonic nodded.

"Jumping from wall to wall? That has nothing to do with knowledge," Amy groaned as Sonic approached the goal ring.

"That had nothing to do with knowledge!" Knuckles spoke with a sigh.

"Hey! That what I just said!"

"Question one: Why are you playing this game?" Sonic joked.

"Trial of Courage, let's see what this one says," Amy pondered as a loading screen started.

"Destroy all enemies with no rings, now that's more like it!" Sonic spoke with enthusiasm.

"While you do that we'll converse between us," Rouge mentioned.

"Did they forget to implement the limited use of the gems?" Tails wondered.

"Must have been an idiot moment," Amy snickered.

"If I remember we still have to play as me and Shadow, so we'll see if it works there," Silver reminded.

"Finished already?" Knuckles asked with surprise.

"Piece of cake and I used the red gem," Sonic mentioned.

"One more trial, this better be a good one," Amy groaned as Sonic approached the last trial.

"Did he just say the ...Trial of _Love_?!" Sonic choked.

"...Oh?" Amy directed her attention to the screen showing interest.

"Looks simple. It's either orb one or two," Blaze commented.

"Um, who's on the left?" Sonic asked to himself.

"What is _she_ doing here?!" Amy hissed.

"Definitely not!" Sonic quickly took off.

"What about orb two?" Tails asked.

"A-Amy! Why couldn't it have been a more reasonable trial?" Sonic while directing his attention to the group. "You guys want to vote on it?"

"Nope," Shadow quickly spoke with a smirk.

"Knuckles?"

"I'm with him," Knuckles pointed at Shadow.

"Rouge?"

"It's either one or the other," Rouge shrugged.

"Silver?"

"Not this time," Silver gave an apologetic look.

"Blaze?"

"It's not difficult Sonic," Blaze put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tails, buddy? You've got to help me out on this one."

"Sorry Sonic, just pick who you'd rather be with," Tails reassured Sonic with a pat on the back.

"What did I do to receive this torture?" Sonic pondered. All Amy did was stare at the ground. _"Might_ _as well get it over with."_

"A-Amy?"

"Yes Sonic?" Amy quickly reverted her sight to her hero. "Oh! I hope he picks me!"

"N-now don't get any sudden ideas."

* * *

**Fangirl mode activated**

**Amy: "Sonic! You came!"**

"Heh, you can't make it any more innu-" Sonic commented.

"Sonic, I knew it! I just knew you would pick me! I knew you loved me!" Amy breathed. Everyone burst out laughing... except Sonic.

"A-Amy can't b-breathe!"

"He said you picked your long-time love! Oh, I just knew you were shy, you just made me the happiest girl in the world!" Amy squealed tighten her grip.

_"_A-Amy! G-get off m-me!" Everyone grabbed Amy and pried her off Sonic, who by this point was bluer than his fur. _"Man, she's more dangerous than Eggman when she's like his."_

"I-I'm so sorry, Sonic!" Amy apologized with a dreamy gaze and gluing back to her hero just as quickly.

"Yeah yeah. If I _had_ to, you would be the more reasonable choice of the two anyway," Sonic quickly spoke while prying her off. _"Why did I just say that!"_

"S-SONIC!" Amy squealed tackling down her hero... again.

"A-AMY!"

**Fan girl mode deactivated**

* * *

"An eagle?" Knuckles asked.

"Wait, Tails! You were here all along!?" Sonic shouted as he got off the eagle.

"Cut scene, great!" Shadow groaned.

"Why did you open your mouth?" Sonic questioned Silver.

**Silver: "You look like your in a hurry!"**

"He's Sonic the Hedgehog what did you expect!?" Knuckles shouted.

**Sonic: "So what's going on?"**

"I'd like to know also," Sonic agreed.

**Silver: "Circumstances have changed. I need to rescue the Princess."**

"You sure forgive just about anyone that tries to kill you. If Eggman did the same you would probably forgive him," Knuckles commented.

"Kingdom Valley? We must be near _her_ castle," Amy hissed as Sonic slid into an explosive box destroying the mechs near it.

"I'm starting to get bored of this game quickly," Sonic spoke with a sigh as he hit a mech towards a brick wall and spun an eagle statue?

"So now you can grind on air?" Rouge asked as Sonic grinded down the air rail.

"That's a pretty safe bridge," Tails narrowed his eyes as Sonic hit a mech towards the bridge causing it to collapse.

"Oh, a shortcut?" Sonic asked as he flew through two rainbow rings.

"Walking on walls now, you're starting to defy physics again," Silver groaned as Sonic walked on the wall and doing a light dash afterward.

"There's a ton of shortcuts in this level, where were they before?" Tails asked as Sonic reached a point where an eagle flew down.

"A loading screen for flying on an eagle?" Silver questioned as a loading screen started.

"That's not all, you're up Silver," Sonic replied as he handed the controller to Silver.

"Can't be any worse than yours," Silver mentioned as he grabbed boxes and flung them at mechs.

"We'll see once we get to yours," Sonic answered as Silver bent a gate.

"Silver medal as silver," Shadow chuckled as Silver grabbed the medal.

"Don't push it," Silver groaned as he flew across the river and knocked down the platforms.

"Flying boxes, flap your wings to get away Silver," Sonic laughed as Silver grabbed the mechs and destroyed them.

"Great, great, great!" Shadow imitated as Silver grabbed the ring boxes.

"Good thing you looked up," Amy mentioned as some spike balls fell down.

"Levitating boxes to make a staircase?" Sonic questioned as Silver walked up the staircase.

"Saving time now?" Amy asked as Silver glided to where Sonic was standing.

**Sonic: "Hey, not bad!"**

"I just can't _wait_ for my game play." Silver groaned as he handed the controller back to Sonic.

"There's more to this level!?" Knuckles shouted as Sonic ran into a glass window.

"More mechs to destroy? This is getting old," Tails spoke with a sigh as Sonic finished the last mech.

"Cheap move to make the stairs collapse," Blaze commented as Sonic ran up the stairs.

"Nope, pausing won't save you faker," Shadow mentioned as Sonic fell to the water trying to grab an invincibility box.

"Didn't that hurt?" Amy grimaced as Sonic ran into a glass window head-first.

"Just keep going! Don't stop!" Knuckles shouted as Sonic stopped on the long road.

"Klepto," Silver taunted as Sonic grabbed a silver medal.

"Wait, are you playing this part?" Tails questioned as Sonic put down the controller.

"It's automated," Sonic answered as he crashed into a glass window.

"More smashing mechs," Silver groaned.

"Slowdown?" Tails asked as the game started slowing down.

"Almost fell," Blaze mentioned as Sonic ran into a wall with the blue gem.

"You better not go back after that medal," Amy threatened as Sonic doubled back for the medal on the air rails.

"Did you just go back to the start?" Tails questioned. Sonic nodded.

"No, don't go after those mechs you won't be able to go back," Blaze warned as Sonic finished up the mechs on land and walked into the door making a loading screen start.

"There's even more?!" Knuckles groaned at the mach speed section.

"Better not die, I have a feeling you're going to have to restart everything if it happens," Silver warned as Sonic ran between the pillars and avoiding the mechs.

"Now, you're running on the water?" Rouge asked with disbelief as Sonic ran on the water until it turned into rock again.

"Why are you tilting your head Amy?" Sonic laughed as he ran on the water sideways.

"It helps," Amy replied until the jumping from pillar to pillar section commenced.

"Finally that's over with, _eleven minutes_?!" Knuckles shouted with surprise.

I'm calling it a day, I've had enough for one day, if you know what I mean," Sonic shook his head before dashing off.

* * *

**Finished with chapter 11. I've summarized Kingdom Valley since it would take forever for me to write down every part of the level into the story. ** **Next part will be Aquatic Base and possibly the last part if I don't split up the ending of Sonic's story. I might do Silver's story next, but I wouldn't hold my** **breath on it.**


	12. Power Suit Sonic

**I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

_**Eggman: "Huh?"**_

"Punching keys isn't going to do anything," spoke Shadow.

_**Eggman: "The engines are malfunctioning."**_

"Looks like she won't be alive for long," chuckled Amy.

_**Eggman: "And what's this? Stop all engines now!"**_

"It won't with that attitude," joked Knuckles.

_**Eggman: "...Why is this happening!"**_

"Looks like she's caused bad luck for the eggster too," replied Sonic.

_**Eggman: "No! We're about to crash!"**_

"Told you we should've went for Eggman," spoke Amy.

"Wait! Are you telling us we should've saved him?" questioned Tails.

"Yes, he has to die with her," responded Amy.

"You got a point there," replied Silver.

"Let's hope Egghead gets out of this one like the others," said Sonic.

_**Sonic: "Elise!"**_

"Eggman!" yelled everyone as the battleship exploded.

"Are you grieving for her or Eggman?" asked Amy.

"I don't know," replied Sonic.

"Where we you throughout this whole game Blaze?" asked Silver.

"Good question," responded Blaze.

"If she died isn't the world supposed to be in flames?" asked Rouge.

"Isn't it already?" replied Knuckles.

_**Silver: "Wait, there's still a way to change this."**_

"Why would want to do that?" asked Sonic.

_**Silver: "If we return to an earlier point in time, we'll be able to save her."**_

"I ask again, why would you want to do that," continued Sonic.

"Isn't time travel butchered in this game already?" asked Tails.

_**Sonic: "I understand."**_

"You do? I sure as hell don't," asked Shadow facing Sonic.

"I thought you would be the expert on this, I just go with the flow," replied Sonic.

_**Sonic & Silver: "Chaos Control!"**_

"Does everyone know how to use Chaos Control now!" growled Shadow.

"I still haven't received your answer Amy," joked Sonic.

"Don't start," responded Amy. Sonic rolled his eyes at the response.

_**Sonic: "Silver. I can handle this myself."**_

"You let her get captured at least four times and now you're going to make it five." spoke Shadow as Sonic threw the Chaos Emerald towards Silver.

_**Sonic: "Besides, you've got somewhere to go, right?"**_

"Cut the speech and jump in already!" yelled Knuckles.

_**Silver: "You...**_

_**Sonic: "I'll make sure to change Elise's fate. And that in turn should change your future too."**_

"How do you know this?" asked Shadow.

_**Sonic: "Thank you, Silver."**_

_**Silver: "Yeah... just save her."**_

"Blaze is like '_Why am I surrounded by these idiots?_'" joked Sonic as a loading screen started.

"More loading. Hopefully no cut scene," hoped Silver only to jinx himself.

"Who would have thought the fearless hero would be scared by a clock," spoke Shadow as the short cut scene ended.

"Sir Topping Hats wants to give us a million dollars for helping him out," joked Sonic.

"So you have to ring three bells to open the next level? That's stupid," complained Rouge.

"Well, there's the first one above you," spoke Amy as Sonic ringed the bell.

"Try that tower over there," pointed Tails at the screen towards the tower a few yards away.

"You know that one time when Tails was doing his level? Sonic might have been doing this," stated Blaze as Sonic rang the second bell.

"Quit giving excuses," replied Shadow as Sonic ran around trying to find the last bell.

"Now explain to me how ringing three dumbbells has anything to do with opening up a level, "asked Knuckles as Sonic rang the last bell.

"Dumb bells not dumbbells Knucklehead," joked Sonic while correcting the echidna.

"Whatever," growled Knuckles as Sonic ran back to the shop.

"Might as well pick up everything in stock," spoke Sonic as he bought the white, sky, yellow and purple gems. _"This purple gem's abilities remind me of _ _that one girl in the orange power suit."_

"Aquatic Base? Hopefully it's the last of the bunch," spoke Tails. Sonic ran down the long hallway avoiding lasers along the way.

"Wait! Is this base underwater?" asked Sonic nervously. He continued down the hallway attacking mechs along the way until hitting a jump pad.

"It's called Aquatic Base for a reason faker," replied Shadow. Sonic reached another door leading to another hallway until reaching the doorway at the end.

"More bots? I thought egghead died. Never mind, I just remember we went back in time." said Sonic. Homing attacking the mechs he reached a point to where he could reach a rainbow ring and flew over the lasers.

"Bouncing spheres? This lab has everything!" laughed Tails at his own bad joke. Meanwhile, Sonic homing attacked the mechs in the room until they were all destroyed.

"What?! How are you doing that?" asked Amy. Sonic jumped infinitely until he reached the end of the room.

"Quit trying to get the ring box, it's making me dizzy," groaned Blaze. Sonic didn't give up until he grabbed the ring box.

_**Tails: "Sonic, there must be a switch for the door. Leave it to me."**_

"I gotta thank the girl that taught me how to pull that off," joked Sonic after mimicking a screw attack.

"If Blaze is right about what she mentioned, how are you here Tails? Also Sonic, what girl?" asked Amy. Tails flew to the top of the tower and flew until reaching a door that leads to an open room.

"You've died three time already Sonic," spoke Silver. Tails continued throwing dummy rings at the bots and Sonic continued with his suicide as well.

"Shoes on the other foot now isn't he you two-timer," joked Rouge making everyone but Sonic burst in laughter.

"Avoiding the platforming now?" asked Sonic with a smirk. Tails flew over the laser gate and hitting a switch opening up the next part of the level.

"Looks like faker is going to continue his suicide again," joked Shadow. Tails continued by throwing dummy rings and dodging the spheres.

"You should have gotten a game over by now from Sonic's sixteen deaths," joined Knuckles.

"Faker had too much caffeine last night," smirked Shadow at the Sonic laying on the floor. Meanwhile, Sonic balled up his fist ready for a punch but got caught by Amy and Blaze.

"Oh, now he wakes up!" groaned Knuckles. Tails handed the controller back to Sonic, followed by landing on the ground floor and hitting the magnets.

_**Sonic: "Piece of cake! No sweat."**_

"You've been saying the same thing every time you do something right." groaned Rouge. Sonic approached the end of the section, followed by a loading screen.

"Same thing as before what's the difference?" asked Silver. Sonic slid under the lasers until reaching a platforming section.

"Time to break the game again," spoke Sonic as he infinite-jumped over the section towards a silver medal, an extra life and the other end of the room.

"This is a high tech lab and they use glass as security?" pondered Tails. Sonic ignored the question and destroyed the glass heading towards the other end.

_**Knuckles: "I'll go on ahead!"**_

"You're up Knucklehead," sighed Sonic as he handed the controller to Knuckles.

"Wow, you actually stick to the wall," said Rouge. Knuckles glided from wall to wall turning on the magnets.

"That's because he's doing it on purpose," replied Amy. Knuckles after turning on all the magnets handed back the controller to Sonic.

"I take the controller from you for a few seconds and now you're breaking the game again!" yelled Knuckles. Sonic ignored Knuckles and jumped over the section avoiding the homing attack button.

"Great, I can't see now!" groaned Sonic as he tried to continue the level, but the red and black room hindered his progress.

"Now it tries to shutdown once you're far into the lab," growled Shadow. Sonic continued forward destroying the glass along the way.

"They might as well not put any security at all," groaned Amy while eyeing the timer.

"Grab the ring! Grab the ring!" shouted everyone. Sonic seeing this as an opportunity stopped a few steps and continually hit the spring. A few seconds later he found himself on the ground while Silver touched the ring.

"Glad that's over with. Fifteen minutes is long enough," cheered Sonic while still sitting on the ground.

* * *

**Finished! I'm going to separate the boss fight into another chapter along with the final cut scene of Sonic's story. I can definitely tell you now that Silver's ** **story is going to follow this one. I might start another story along with this one during Silver's part, so that means multitasking.**


	13. The End of Sonic

**I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog. All Rights belong to SEGA.**

* * *

_**"Thrust increasing. Engine output at maximum. Course plotted."**_

"Well it actually worked," spoke Tails.

"I still don't see why we have to save her," groaned Amy.

_**"Gate open. Lifting off."**_

"You actually made it, I'm slightly impressed faker," spoke Shadow as Sonic landed on the ship.

"I agree with him. You didn't talk to yourself this time, so I'm impressed," agreed Knuckles as the cut scene ended.

"Ending a cut scene to start another, why didn't they just add it in the last one?" asked Silver.

_**Eggman: "... Why is this happening?"**_

"Anyone getting some déjà vu?" asked Blaze.

Everyone nodded.

_**Eggman: "Noooooo!"**_

_**Sonic: "Playime's over."**_

"Is everything a game to you?" asked Shadow. Sonic nodded in return.

_**Elise: "Sonic!"**_

"Lay one finger on him and I'll make sure you end up in the hospital without hands!" growled Amy. Everyone backed away from the pink hedgehog.

_**Sonic: "This ship is about crash."**_

"You just noticed that, didn't you?" questioned Knuckles.

_**Sonic: "Too bad Eggman."**_

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" joked Sonic while Eggman stomped his foot.

_**Eggman: "I'm not finished yet!"**_

"Finally, some action!" spoke Sonic with eagerness in his voice.

"I've never seen Eggman cross his arms like that when we fight him," replied Tails while the loading screen started.

_**Sonic: "Right back at ya! I'll finish this here!"**_

"Egg-Wyvern, huh? Let's see how it puts up in a fight," spoke Sonic as the contraption circled the platform.

_**Eggman: "Here I come, Sonic!"**_

"It can actually pull off a front flip despite its size," said Tails as the machine tried tackling Sonic.

"Drive it into the junk around you!" said Amy as Sonic did just that.

_**Sonic: "This is nothing!"**_

"Sure looks like it isn't," replied Shadow as Sonic jumped back to the platform.

"If he has the power to remove the platforms, why doesn't he remove them all?" asked Rouge.

"It would have been too easy for him," responded Silver while the robot circled the platform again.

_**Eggman: "Here I come, Sonic!"**_

"Round two!" exclaimed Sonic as he grabbed onto the Egg-wyvern and rammed it into more debris.

_**Eggman: "Fall!"**_

"Stretching? You're in the middle of a fight!" yelled Amy while Eggman did somersaults in the air.

"What if I pull a nerve while I jump or when I land?" joked Sonic as he grabbed the wyvern again.

"Grabbed your nosy!" yelled Sonic as he grabbed the wyvern and drove it towards the debris.

"What are you, four?" asked Knuckles while Amy giggled.

"Looks like Eggman has more tricks up his sleeve," spoke Tails.

_**Eggman: "Can you avoid this, Sonic?"**_

"What was that?" asked Sonic while blue rays hit the platform.

"Apparently his _trick_ according to Tails," replied Blaze.

_**Eggman: "Can you make it here?!"**_

"Not much of a challenge if you ask me," replied Sonic as he homing attacked the boss.

_"Get a load of this!"_ mimicked Tails while Sonic avoided the lasers.

_"Can you make it over here, Sonic?"_ joined Knuckles as Eggman lowered his robot.

_"Oh, he's not going to get away with this!"_ continued Silver as Sonic landed the hit.

_"Get a load of this!"_ repeated Tails.

_"Away! Before I make mincemeat out of you!"_ followed Sonic.

"Where did you get that from?" asked Tails.

"You should know Tails, you fought him," replied Sonic while he landed another hit on the boss.

"Oh that's right," responded Tails.

_**Sonic: "This is it Eggman! Prepare for another defeat!"**_

_**Eggman: "Grrr! I won't go down like this!"**_

"Sadly he never does," spoke Shadow as Eggman circled the platform.

_**Elise: "Sonic! Watch out! He's still trying something!"**_

"Why thank you Tikal! I didn't know you were in this game," joked Sonic.

"How are Tikal and _her_ similar?" asked Amy while Eggman dove at Sonic.

_**Eggman: "Here I come, Sonic!**_

"Time to end this!" yelled Sonic with a serious tone and hitting the doctor for the last time.

"Eject button?" asked Shadow.

"_Weeeee_!" yelled Sonic as Eggman flew down hitting debris along the way. "_Ping_!"

"I'll never take Eggman serious after _that_," spoke Silver as the results screen appeared.

"S Rank aren't I just _awesome_!" joked Sonic with a girlish tone.

"Who cares! This game is crap," said Knuckles as the final cut scene started.

"Cut scene looks better than the past ones," spoke Rouge.

_**Elise: "Sonic!"**_

"Alright Sonic, you _better_ point me to Soleanna if you don't want to get whacked!" growled Amy pulling out her hammer.

_**Sonic: "Aren't you worried?"**_

_**Elise: "If you have time to worry, then run, right?"**_

"I still question myself on why I saved her. And Amy I don't know where it is, my mind must have gone blank at the time." groaned Sonic.

"This has gotten interesting," spoke Silver.

"Is he going to make it?" questioned Shadow as Sonic tried grabbing a ledge.

"Failure!" replied Knuckles as he fell back down.

"That should've killed her at least," said Tails as a ship part exploded underneath them.

"Wait! Was she just hugging _my Sonic_?!" growled Amy glaring at the screen and turning back to Sonic.

"I ...I didn't hug her back though," Sonic defended himself hopping not to make the situation worse.

"If I find out you did, so help me Sonic you won't _run_ _for_ _days_!" yelled Amy while Sonic let out a yelp of surprise.

"Broke her neck probably?" asked Blaze until Elise rolled onto her back.

"Let's hope!" replied Amy.

"Doesn't look like it," answered Tails as both Sonic and Elise laughed.

"Darn!" said Amy.

"By this point it looks like Sonic's voice actor has gone insane," spoke Silver.

"I don't blame him," answered Sonic.

_**Sonic: "Nice smile!"**_ followed by a wink.

"Uh ...heh," spoke Sonic nervously.

"Pushing your luck there Sonic!" growled Amy while pulling out her hammer.

"No! Anything but the knees!" begged Sonic with his knees on the floor.

"Credits? We're done! _Yahoo_!" celebrated Tails as the credits rolled.

"Don't push your luck just yet fox. We still have to do pothead and my story," replied Shadow.

"Good luck. I've had enough for now, maybe I'll drop by later once you all are deeper into the story," spoke Sonic as he stood up. With that he dashed off never to be seen by the Sonic Team again.

* * *

**That's the end of Sonic's story, next time will be Silver's story as much as I hate to redo the levels again. Story will be updated every other day from now ** **on. I will be experimenting with the later parts of this story, so if something looks out of place now you know. From reading this chapter you might ** **notice that Sonic had to run off somewhere and that means Sonic won't be with the team from now on until he's needed again. He won't be the only to ** **leave the others though.**


	14. 200 Years Later

**I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog. All Rights belong to SEGA if you didn't know by now.**

* * *

"Shall we continue with the game?" asked Blaze.

**_"This world was devastated before I was born. A harsh bleak place, where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle, and people live without hope. How did this happen? No one will answer me directly. But they always point... to the flames."_**

"How did you guys get powers in the first place?" asked Amy.

_**Silver: "These flames. They burn away at my world, destroying everything in their path."**_

"Supersonic speed, Genius level intellect, Twin-tailed flight, Super strength, Piko Piko Hammer skills, Enhanced bite, Camouflage, Flower warping, Immense bulk, Immortality, Enhanced hearing, Ear flight, Built-in weapons, Pyrokinesis, Wind reading, and Psychokinesis, I don't think we're the only ones with 'special powers.' Where did you all get yours exactly?" replied Blaze.

"It's best not to ask," answered Shadow.

_**Silver: "They come from an eternal life form that we cannot truly defeat. The Flames of Disaster known as Iblis..."**_

**_"Silver!"_**

_**Silver: "Blaze! What's wrong?"**_

_**Blaze: "He's appeared again."**_

"Wait, aren't you from a different dimension?" asked Amy.

"Yes." answered Blaze.

"What are you doing here if this is in the future?" asked Amy. Blaze shrugged.

"If you can fly across the sky, then why don't you do that in the game?" groaned Shadow.

"At the rate you're going you'll catch up to Silver in... six hours," spoke Rouge.

"Faker isn't here to save you this time, so I suggest you to start playing," spoke Shadow while Silver carried cars and boxes.

"Imagine getting hit by a car," spoke Rouge. Silver continued by hitting a spring and attacking the fire birds.

"Boxes, and more boxes, and the occasional spike ball. Such variety," spoke Amy. Silver launched a box to a platform causing it to collapse and form a walkway.

"Are there boxes in this game?" asked Shadow. Silver flew to the fallen platform and crossed it in order to reach the next platform.

"It's been two hundred years in the future and there's neatly stacked boxes everywhere," spoke Rouge. Silver attacked the Iblis claw with it's own projectile and continued up the stairs.

"Blaze if you like helping out," spoke Silver. Blaze shrugged.

_**Silver: "The building's knocked over!"**_

"You've been around faker too much. Pointing the painfully obvious has rubbed off on you." spoke Shadow. Silver walked down the building and attacked the enemies with boxes along the way, you know because wood works on fire.

"_And what is that supposed to mean!_" argued Amy. Silver carried the boxes in order to knock down the pipe, but when he got there it was knocked down already.

"Did that just spawn underneath you?" asked Blaze.

"Yes," replied Silver. Silver continued down the building and grabbed boxes along the way and threw them at the raised platform.

"This isn't the time for a nap Blaze," spoke Amy. Silver used his psychokinesis to levitate objects to make stepping stones while Blaze just fell on the floor.

"Looks like your meter does go down unlike blue boy's," replied Rouge. Meanwhile, Silver launched himself over the lava towards another checkpoint.

"Chucking a car back and forth to break down a wall," spoke Shadow. Silver attacked the fire enemy in order to open a launch pad.

"If we're getting bored already in the first level I wonder how we'll react later," said Amy. Silver levitated the objects to make platforms leading to the top of the building.

"Can't you go any faster? If this game is called _Sonic The Hedgehog_ isn't it supposed to be fast?" groaned Shadow. Silver launched himself upwards towards a chao garden sign and a checkpoint.

"There's a chao garden in the future?" asked Amy. Silver launched a box towards a wall causing it to break. He levitated to the new platform and hit the spring board.

Looks like it has been destroyed along with everything else such as Central Park," replied Rouge. Silver levitated more objects to make stepping stones to the next platform and hitting a jump pad.

_**Blaze: "Leave this to me."**_

"You're up Blaze," spoke Silver as he handed the controller to said person.

"At least she's faster than you are," said Shadow as he pointed to Silver. Blaze double jumped up to the platform and hit a dash panel leading to another panel and running through a loop.

"_Now that's fast_," spoke Rouge. Blaze continued by attacking the fire enemies and opening up a spring pad.

"Ha, you missed the rail," chuckled Shadow. Blaze returned to the spring and successfully landed on the rail.

"Can't get anymore automated than that," spoke Amy.

_**Blaze: "This is nowhere near over! Is that all you got?"**_

"Apparently," replied Rouge. Blaze jumped down to a platform with two enemies and finished them off in a matter of seconds. She continued running around the building until finding a jump pad and starting the next part of the level.

_**Silver: "I'll go on ahead."**_

"Could have been worse," replied Blaze. Silver levitated to the falling platform and crossed to the other side with Iblis claws.

"Mini earthquake?" asked Amy since the camera glitched out. Silver attacked the Iblis enemies while jumping to the other side of the wall.

"These enemies need to die in a fire!" shouted Silver.

"They're already on fire," replied Shadow.

_**Silver: "Blaze! Watch out for things flying out of the tornado."**_

"Would you say that tornado is carrying a car?" joked Shadow.

_**Silver: "How can I get him?"**_

"Get who?" asked Amy. Meanwhile, Silver launched himself to a fallen building and grabbed an invincibility box.

"There isn't even an animation! It's only playing the music," groaned Shadow. Silver avoided everything and went straight to a breakable wall.

"Silver's playthrough ladies and gentlemen!" shouted Shadow sarcastically. Silver flew towards some Iblis monsters and saw the goal ring in the distance.

"Oh, thank you it's the end of the level!" celebrated Silver as he touched the ring.

"Good thing there's still giant floating rings with a star in the future for no apparent reason," joked Rouge.

"It's Iblis!" proclaimed Silver.

_**Silver: "Come on, you monster!"**_

"Looks like a red Chaos... With fire," spoke Amy. Everyone gave puzzled looks. "Forget what I just said."

_**Silver: Iblis! Today... It will be finished!**_

"So all you do is throw stuff at it," spoke Shadow.

"Simple enough," followed Rouge.

_**Blaze: "His weak spot is the armored head. Aim for that, Silver!**_

"Wait! How is the armored part its weakness?" asked Amy while Silver landed the first hit.

"He has horrible aim," pointed out Shadow.

"Is that supposed to be a building?" asked Rouge while Silver landed the second hit.

"Looks like a giant wafer cookie to me," replied Amy as Silver landed another hit.

"Yeah, keep thinking that," answered Shadow. Amy pouted in response.

"At least it isn't a giant slug," spoke Rouge.

_**Silver: "Is it over?"**_

_**Blaze: "It's not over yet! Don't let your guard down, Silver!"**_

"Now it's a fire breathing-turtle wannabe," replied Shadow.

"Eat my giant wafer cookie!" yelled Amy as Silver landed the final hit.

"No! I'm sinking into something I'm made of!" joked Silver.

"Nice victory pose," pointed out Shadow. Silver shook his head.

_**Blaze: "Looks like we stopped it for now!"**_

_**Silver: But, it'll just rise up from its ashes again."**_

"You guys are really pessimistic," spoke Rouge.

_**Silver: "What the point of all this? It'll never end!"**_

_**Blaze: "Calm down, Silver."**_

_**Silver: "Then tell me what we should do. How can we completely destroy Iblis?"**_

"Is there any water left in this planet?" asked Amy.

_**"...By knowing the truth of course."**_

"Look it's Shadow!" proclaimed Amy.

"Look again," replied Shadow.

_**"Just as a flower comes from a seed, or chicken comes from an egg, everything has an origin."**_

"Yeah, Shadow doesn't talk like that," replied Silver.

_**"You need to find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe."**_

"You look ominous, so I'm going to trust you," spoke Rouge.

_**Silver: "Is that the answer to our problem?"**_

"You seem to be missing a mouth and have demon-like eyes," continued Shadow.

_**Silver: "Tell me, do you know who it is?"**_

"And _it_ looks like Shadow, so that's creepy already," followed Amy.

"_I do not look creepy_, I'm just menacing," growled Shadow.

_**"To fix this present timeline, you need to change the past."**_

"Do you think so? I don't think so," replied Rouge.

_**Silver: "But, that's impossible."**_

_**"With my help, you can, because I have the power to travel through time."**_

"That's another reason to trust _it_," responded Amy.

**_Silver: "No way!"_**

"This is the part where you two back away slowly," spoke Shadow.

_**"In order to change the past. You must eliminate the individual who was awakened Iblis. ...The Iblis Trigger.**_

"He's so intense about it." spoke Rouge.

_**Silver: "If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?"**_

"I wouldn't trust _it_ if I were you," replied Amy.

**_"The Day of Disaster... Here are my records of this event. This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into the world. And you have this person to blame."_**

"_Sonic would never do such a thing!_" shouted Amy.

_**Silver: "I see it! So, that blue hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger?"**_

**_Blaze: "Blue hedgehog..."_**

"You've meet him before?" asked Silver. Blaze nodded.

"If you want to make _her_ cry cut onions in front of her," answered Amy.

_**"I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive."**_

"I still wonder where you are at this point since you're immortal," said Amy pointing at Shadow. "I still can't believe we're all dead. _I wonder if I married Sonic that would be a dream come true!"_

"We'll find out later about me most likely and I highly doubt faker would do that," replied Shadow.

"Just you wait Shadow! _Sonic will fall in love with me!_" threatened Amy.

"We _will_ see about that _Pinky_," replied Shadow.

* * *

**There you have it chapter 14. Next chapter will be added in 2 days from when this chapter is added and it's going to be on Tropical Jungle. So far, I'm thinking of keeping Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles out of this for now since they don't do anything in Silver's story of what I can remember, but I might throw them in there in case something comes up.**


	15. The Blue Blur is now online

**Since Sonic isn't in the story he'll do the disclaimer.**

**Sonic: "I do not own myself, SEGA does."**

* * *

"Of all the worlds it decided to drop me here, great," groaned Silver.

_**Silver: "Where am I?"**_

"You're two hundred years in the past," replied Shadow.

_**Silver: "Blaze? Blaze!"**_

"If only you could fly like in that first cut scene," spoke Rouge.

_**Silver: "I guess we all got separated. This is so unbelievable."**_

"The grass is blue and the sky is green in your world isn't it?" asked Amy. Silver shook his head in response.

_**Silver: "Now I must fight for the future!"**_

"Look at the mountainside! It's the same texture over and over again," spoke Silver as the screen faded.

_**Silver: "The 'Iblis Trigger'... Where is he? First I need to gather information."**_

"How did you get over there? Did you run to the other side of the world?" asked Shadow. Silver moved the camera around him to get a good look at himself. Afterwards, he spoke the townsman.

"I'm behind you sir," groaned Shadow as the man blabbed on and on while looking away from Silver.

"Maybe he's blind," replied Rouge while Silver asked the townspeople about the "Iblis Trigger."

"Wait, are you asking others about the 'Iblis Trigger'? Why would they know that, how would they know that," asked Blaze.

"Well, Silver _is_ pretty stupid," answered Shadow while Silver gave him the death stare.

* * *

**A few light years away...**

"That took forever. Let's see what they sell here," wondered Silver as he purchased both items.

"Great, looks like we're going to that jungle again," groaned Shadow as Silver entered the portal to Tropical Jungle.

_**Silver: "It looks like this lotus will help me jump, based on how long I charge my psychokinesis."**_

"I can image Silver running around town asking who the 'Iblis Trigger' is." snickered Rouge while Silver hovered towards a log.

_**Silver: "Looks like I can use this to go up."**_

"Checkpoint!" shouted Silver catching everyone's attention.

"Why are you so happy about a checkpoint?" asked Shadow.

_**Silver: "I might be able to get around on this turtle."**_

"No reason, it makes me feel like I accomplished something," backfired Silver while launching boxes to the enemies.

_**Silver: "This platform seems useful."**_

"It's a log you've seen one before, why are you so worked up about it?" asked Rouge while Silver grabbed the log and swung it making it able to reach the upper part of the level.

"You're lost aren't you?" asked Blaze.

"No, what makes you say that?" chuckled Silver nervously while floating over to a giant mech.

"Never mind, looks like you found the door to the next part," replied Blaze while Silver attacked the mech until being destroyed.

"Don't tell you did that for no reason," spoke Amy while slapping her forehead since it opened to the way he came from.

"W-well I didn't know," replied Silver while heading the opposite way towards a vine.

"A turtle with camouflage, what has the world come to," groaned Shadow while Silver waited for the turtle to get to the other side.

_**Silver: "This turtle is pretty useful, once you get it right."**_

"Oh stop it, you know well enough that it's pretty boring," replied Shadow.

"Don't tell me you have to knock the fruit in the water just to get the turtle out of the water!" shouted Amy.

"What are you doing?!" growled Shadow while Silver hovered around the fruit until he fell into the water landing on top of the turtle costing him a life.

"You landed on the turtle?" asked a bewildered Rouge.

"Oh come on! Not again! It didn't even touch anything, it just fell apart!" groaned an annoyed Silver as the box broke apart.

"Now you're standing on a vertical surface," groaned Blaze while Silver stood on the fruit.

"Flap your wings Silver," chuckled Shadow while Silver "flapped" to the platform across the water.

_**Silver: "Is this for breaking walls?"**_

"I wonder... Apparently it's for breaking the camera," spoke Shadow as the log backed up on the wall causing it to break.

"You hit the cameraman, how do you feel?" asked Amy as Silver floated to a platform with two boxes and hurling them to a piece of fruit.

"Give the turtle a round of applause for missing the fruit," spoke Shadow as Silver rode the turtle.

"You hit the cameraman again according to Pinky," joked Rouge while Silver knocked the wall down.

"Is this level almost over and stop calling me Pinky!" growled Amy as Silver jumped on another log hurling himself to another platform.

_**Silver: "I wish I could go up."**_

"I misread that, I thought it said 'I wish I could give up,'" replied Shadow.

"I sense you're going to get lost here," spoke Blaze as Silver launched himself off a lotus.

"Are you going to start playing 'roll the dices' with boxes now?" asked Rouge while Silver launched himself off another lotus.

"This plant is here for some reason," spoke Silver as he launched himself towards a silver medal.

"Guess again," replied Amy while Silver tried to return to where he died.

"A magic stone carpet ride," joked Rouge as Silver threw himself to an upper platform.

"Oh! You just got shot!" shouted Amy to everyone's annoyance while Silver died in the process.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"You die once to a gunshot of all things, you die two times for impatience purposes, you die another time for missing a jump and lastly you die just because I made you die. I would've done your part if it's so hard." groaned Shadow as Silver finally made it to where he once was.

_~The Blue Blur is online~_

"Look! Sonic's online!" squealed Amy as Sonic's Gamertag popped up.

"That faker! He said he wouldn't touch- wait a minute! Since when did he have one of these boxes?" growled Shadow pointing at said box.

"Probably Tails built one up for him," replied Silver.

"And why don't I have one? I'll just take this one for myself once you all are finished with it," finished Shadow.

"We should all ask him to build one up for each of us... well except for Shadow of course," spoke Silver.

"I have a question. How does this thing know when Sonic is online?" asked Amy.

"Tails probably gave him hi- I mean Shadow's Gamertag." answered Silver.

"Great, now I'm friends with faker of all people," groaned Shadow.

"I get it! I'm going to ask Tails to make me one, so I can become _friends_ with Sonic!" squealed Amy in happiness while Shadow rolled his eyes.

_**Silver: "Those enemies look like they're guarding that cage! It seems I'll need to defeat them first."**_

"Grab the ring!" shouted Shadow once all the enemies were gone.

"Save us Blaze!" chuckled Silver.

_**Blaze: "So this is the past..."**_

"You've been here before, why are you so surprised?" asked Silver only for Blaze to shrug.

_**Blaze: "I hope Silver is OK. He's pretty insecure when he's alone.**_

"He's fine," replied Rouge.

_**Blaze: "The Iblis Trigger. Blue hedgehog..."**_

"Don't fall asleep," chuckled Shadow earning a flame hurled towards him. "Fine, just don't burn down fox boy's house down. The last thing you want is faker chasing after you for burning his 'buddy's' house down."

* * *

**End of Chapter! I'm going to start making the "End of Chapter" as dramatic as Paper Mario's "End of Chapter" screen(No I won't). Next chapter will be up by Wednesday , the schedule will be Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, so 3 times a week. **


	16. Communication

**Here we go one more time. I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog, SEGA owns all the rights. More Amy bashing in this chapter, so if you like Amy I'll put a stopping point for those of you that do.**

* * *

"You're up Blaze," spoke the silver hedgehog as he handed the controller to Blaze.

_**Blaze: "'The Iblis Trigger'... A blue hedgehog... Can it be true? I need to find Silver fast!"**_

"Great, it's Wave Ocean _again," _complained the black hedgehog as Blaze flew through the loops and landed on the beach.

"Blaze knows how to do it right, screw the water!" chuckled the red echidna while Blaze destroyed Eggman's mechs.

"What's the point of doing three levels if they're going to do the same thing in each one?" asked the white bat. Meanwhile, Blaze jumped over the spike ball wall followed by running through the loop and hitting a jump pad. Afterwards, she was sent soaring through the double loops from said pad.

"Well, we didn't have to go through those corkscrews," replied a relieved pink hedgehog.

"You gotta love how the rings bounce off you when your try to collect them," groaned Silver. Blaze continued destroying robots, collecting a silver medal and double jumping up a ledge.

"I love how I can't double jump on top of the boxes," followed Blaze while she reached a checkpoint and hit a spring. Grinding down a rail located on top of a lighthouse she noticed a rainbow ring in which she jumped without second thought.

"You play better than Sonic; this game should have been called _Blaze The Cat _instead," pointed out Silver. Meanwhile, Blaze hit a spring causing an automated section of spring jumping.

"I still wonder to this day if I'm faster than Sonic," pondered Blaze while a whale charge at her causing the stone pillars to break.

_**Blaze: "Darn! Why now?"**_

"They're at least the same speed," answered Rouge. Blaze hit a jump pad soaring through four stone pillars collapsing as she passed by.

"Faker would _love_ to race Blaze to change your mind," replied Shadow facing Rouge. Blaze jumped from platform to platform until she reached the island with the goal ring which was surrounded with mechs.

"Well, that was a level," spoke Amy as Blaze touched the goal ring.

"Oh, it's this part of the story again," groaned Shadow as Sonic appeared on the screen.

_**Silver: "I've finally found him... the Iblis Trigger."**_

"You were holding your right hand in the first cut scene, just so you know. And where is all the fiery background? " mentioned Shadow.

"_**Now I've got you, Sonic!"**_

"How did you get on top of the roof?" asked Silver.

_**Amy: "It's about time I finally caught you again!"**_

"Beats me, all I know is that Sonic was there," replied Amy.

_**Amy: "Hey! You're not Sonic!"**_

"What gave you the idea that he was?" asked Shadow.

_**Amy: "Um... I'm sorry!"**_

"And why did you slap him?" asked Knuckles as he threw a headset to the group.

"Knuckles! What are you doing here?" asked Amy.

"Oh right, Tails said to connect that to the controller. There should be an expansion port at the bottom." replied Knuckles pointing at the headset.

"I don't trust him. It could be a brainwashing device for all we know, I'll take one for the team," answered Shadow taking the headset and putting it on.

* * *

**3 minutes later**

"Alright, is this thing working?" asked Shadow.

"_Hey faker, how's it going?"_ replied Sonic over the mic.

"What-, hey! Give it back!" growled Shadow.

* * *

**Amy Bashing in 3, 2, 1... If you're an Amy fan skip to the bottom.**

"_Sonic! I've missed you!_" shouted Amy.

"_I know that you miss me, we all know actually, but you don't have to shout Amy!"_ groaned Sonic almost going deaf from Amy's outburst.

"Heh heh, s-sorry Son-, Hey! Give that back Silver! I was about to ask Sonic something!" hissed Amy as Silver put on the headset.

"You'll get your chance once you get the controller. Anyway, back to the game! Sorry about your ears Sonic," chuckled Silver.

"_Thanks Silver! You did me a favor, I appreciate it." _replied Sonic with relief.

"_I heard that!_" shouted Amy.

"Did you all see where Pinky's hands were when she tackled him?" asked Rouge.

_**Silver: "Ah, I'm... Hey where'd he go?"**_

"_Uh... Mind filling me up on the story?"_ asked Sonic.

"Her hand were right on his crotch," chuckled Shadow.

_**Silver: "He must have run off!"**_

"_Whoa Amy! I didn't know you'd go that far!"_ joked Sonic.

"You're not Sonic! _I can feel it..._" chuckled Silver followed by laughter from everyone but one.

_**Amy: "I'm sorry. Did you miss someone because of me?"**_

"One more thing Amy. How did you mistake Silver for me?" asked Sonic while said hedgehog's muzzle blended with her fur.

_**Silver: "Ah... It's okay. I'm sure the guy I'm looking for is still on the island. I'm sure I can still find him."**_

_**Amy: "Well then, I'll help you!"**_

_**Silver: "What?"**_

_**Amy: "Two heads are better than one when looking for someone!**_

"But, do you know who he's looking for? Your _boyfriend,_" stated Shadow with a smirk.

"_She's not my girlfriend!"_ growled Sonic with anger.

_**Silver: "Hey, just wait a second!**_

_**Amy: "What's your name?"**_

"Even Silver can see she's a complete idiot," replied Rouge which caused Amy to boil with anger.

_**Amy: "That's a nice name. I'm Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you!"**_

What?! No, 'I'm Sonic's _self-proclaimed_ girlfriend?'" asked Shadow as Sonic chuckled over the mic.

_**Silver: "Ah... Hey wait!"**_

"Is she always like that?" asked Silver waiting for a reply over the mic.

"Sadly, yes," replied Shadow as Amy stormed out the room followed by the sound of a door being slammed.

"_That was her, right?"_ sighed Sonic.

Yes, and I'm going to check up on her. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," answered Blaze as she walked out.

"_You guys never know when to stop. But hey, I ain't getting clobbered today!"_ celebrated Sonic while doing his victory dance.

* * *

**Finished! You might be wondering why in the world Sonic has an Xbox, I myself don't have a clue at this point. I'll most likely make something up like him playing Sonic The Hedgehog 1. I might have gone overboard with the bashing, review so I can tell if I did(I ain't forcing you though xP.) First was Elise and now Amy, so my early apologies if I do go overboard; I can become a total dick sometimes. :$****  
**

**tonymclay1: I've read your review and I'll take it into account, no promises though (I hate her with a passion like you noticed hihi.)**

**ParadoxalMindElla1: You aren't the only one that's waiting! Truth be told I haven't even thought on how I'd end this story yet. It's going to be a long one though. xD**

**Shadow Phoenix Prime**:** There goes the thinking phase for everyone else, I hate you! (jk :P pretty sure no one has to think about it, I hope so, no offense.)**


	17. Girlish Intuition

**I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog. All Rights belong to SEGA.**

* * *

_**Silver: Maybe I'll talk to some people in the town...**_

"And now we're helping Amy for no reason," Knuckles complained while Silver talked to some of the humans.

_**Soleannan Soldier: You want to go to the desert? Hm... What should I do?**_

"You should probably let him through before someone gets hurt," Shadow threatened as Silver finished speaking with the soldier.

"_Sheesh, those soldiers are some of the worst I've ever heard of. Better off getting G.U.N. Over there,"_ Sonic responded while Silver ran off to find Lord Regis.

"I could just use my psychokinesis to push them out of the way," Silver replied.

"_I would've been across half the planet by now. Come on, step it up Silver!" Sonic complained._

_**Lord Regis: "Oh, no! Eggman's mechs are trying to smash down the city gate!"**_

"It doesn't look like they're trying to smash anything down. In fact, the gate's not moving at all," Rouge pointed out.

"_Raise your hands in the air, wave them like you just don't care," _Sonic spoke as the _challenge_ started.

"Nobody cares," Knuckles grumbled.

"_Well while you're doing that, I found a game called Sonic the Hedgehog on the market and I have to say it's awesome!" _Sonic mentioned while Silver did his side mission.

"There we go!" Silver celebrated with an S Rank.

_**Lerd Regis: "Thank you! The town is saved, thanks to you! As promised, here is the pass to the desert.**_

"Where's the pass? I don't see anything," Knuckles complained as Silver jumped into the portal leading to Dusty Desert. Silver didn't bother responding to his question.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Rouge asked-half-mocked before the cut scene.

_**Amy: Hmm... I sense Sonic's presence here. Call it my girlish intuition.**_

"_How can she sense my presence? Next time we 'meet' I need ask her, that is before she gets intimate with me," _Sonic pondered with his thinking face.

"Why do you want to know?"

"_I have my rea- Whoa, Amy! U-um since when were you here?" _Sonic chuckled nervously.

"She's been here for the longest time!" shouted Shadow under Silver's ears.

"_Well Amy, looks like you're giving Espio a run for Vector's money! Next time we see him I'll let him know," _Sonic joked.

"Uh huh!" Amy replied with eagerness.

_**Silver: "What am I doing?"**_

_**Amy: "Sorry. As soon as I find Sonic, I'll help you find who you're looking for, Silver."**_

"You don't really have a choice in the matter since she'll pull out her hammer to convince you anyway," Shadow responded in which Amy glared.

_**Silver: "This looks so beautiful."**_

_**Amy: "What? You mean this desert?"**_

"_You gotta keep in mind Silver over there hasn't seen nature before," _Sonic chuckled.

_**Silver: "Everything is so great here, isn't it? The sky is gorgeous, and everyone's happy...**_

"Amy isn't from your timeline Silver and the sky looks bleak to me,"Blaze replied while shaking her head.

_**Silver: "Let's go. I'll help you find who you're looking for."**_

"_Don't do it Silver, it's going to be the most unpleasant sight you'll ever see," _Sonic answered after he sighed.

"Oh, it's not _that _bad," Amy replied.

"What if it were the other way around? What if I were running around chasing you, kissing and trying to propose to you, tackling you down and _hugging_ you on the floor, and everything that causes us to be together would be destiny to me," Sonic back fired at the pink hedgehog with dread in his voice.

"Well, that would be a dream come true!" Amy squealed zoning out for a few minutes.

_**Silver: "Just you wait, "Iblis Trigger."**_

"_Amy, didn't you used to have tarot-thing-a-ma-jiggers back then?" _Sonic asked as Amy came back to her senses. Silver started by going through a door leading into a room with mechs.

They are **not** tarot-thing-a-ma-jiggers Sonic! They're called Tarot cards for your information!" Amy replied with a-matter-of-factly tone.

"_Level doesn't look that bad. It couldn't get any worse could it?"_

"Tails! How are talking?" Silver asked as the door opened revealing several numbered balls.

"That's Tails for you," Knuckles joined in the conversation while Silver hit all the balls into the holes.

"One puzzle down many more to go," Silver responded as he walked out of the _puzzle_ room.

"You call that a puzzle? And how are the waves being made in this room?" Shadow asked while Silver floated over the sand waves towards the other end of the room.

"The wall is getting sick and tired of seeing so much sand that it's puking it out towards you," Amy answered as Silver stopped on a platform to regenerate power.

_**Silver: "There should be a switch somewhere."**_

"How do you know this?" Shadow asked as Silver hit said switch.

Let's call it my _boyish intuition_," Silver chuckled as he entered the next room.

_**Amy: "Leave this up to me."**_

"_Oh, is the pink one getting her turn. I wanna see this," _Sonic spoke before running off to Tails' house. Right on cue Sonic crashed into Tails' house.

"Ah!" Everyone shouted(besides Shadow)as Sonic crashed into a couch.

"Wow, you're making Silver look decent," Sonic pointed out as a door opened leading to a stairway.

_**Amy: "I feel it. Sonic was here."**_

"Agh!" Sonic freaked out at those words as he backed away.

"What's up with this?! I can swing my hammer without having to stop, and how can I turn invisible?" Amy pondered as she hit the mechs located around the room.

"Do you have to get so close to them to damage them?" Silver asked as Amy jumped over some spikes and a bottomless pit.

"And away you go," Shadow chuckled as Amy grabbed a 1-up and died in the process.

"So much for that," Rouge responded followed by silence until reaching where she left off.

"Didn't you have a ton of acrobatic moves that revolved around your hammer?" Sonic asked while Amy jumped over a pair of spike bars and into another room.

"Why, thank you for noticing!" Amy giggled batting her eyelashes towards Sonic which was followed by a sigh from the latter of the two. After Amy found the switch she heads towards a silver medal and into a walkway that lead to an open room.

"Is it just me or is Amy slower than Sil-" Knuckles pondered until Silver came back on the screen.

"Here you go," Amy spoke while thrusting the controller back to Silver.

"Well, that was interesting. Come one Knuckles, we have to get back to Tails." Sonic replied as he dashed out the door.

_**Silver: "Thank you."**_

"Hm,so much for platforming," Blaze(Remember her?) pointed out as Silver stood on the platform's edge and hovering towards the door.

_**Silver: "Those enemies look like they're guarding that door. Let's start by getting rid of them."**_

"There's no kill like overkill," Shadow mentioned as the door to the next part of the level opened.

"Oh, it's the copy and paste room," Silver groaned as he hovered to the other side of the room, lifting the pedestals in the process.

"It's a ball in a long alley. Things should get interesting quickly," Blaze mentioned while Silver hit the ball causing the number to deplete.

"I'm going to get a pot of coffee," Amy spoke as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to get my book," Shadow sighed and chaos controlled as the ball depleted to eight.

"I'm going to change my clothes," Rouge spoke as she flew out the window, seven.

"I'm going to fix my ponytail," Blaze mentioned, six.

"Well, what do you know, first try!" Silver celebrated as the ball fell into the hole causing the door to open. Touching the goal ring he cheered from the result, S Rank. "Did you see that?!" Silence followed. "Great I'm all alone now..."

* * *

**Didn't expect Silver to get it in his first try? Let's just say he'll be getting real lucky from now on. All the characters will be back by next chapter and I might throw in Omega, but don't get your hopes up I'm not very good at giving a robot a personality.**

**SonicFanFlame****: We're almost there! What I'm looking foreword to is seeing the hero get knocked out in less than 10 seconds by a hedgehog that can do a better job than Eggface can. xD**


	18. Thoughts into Power

**For the 18th time, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. All Rights belong to SEGA. There won't be any Omega in this story, so sorry for getting anyone's(if at all) hopes up.**

* * *

_**Amy: I can't believe we haven't located Sonic yet.**_

"What? How did you get to town from the desert?" Sonic asked the silver hedgehog.

_**Amy: Gee, I wonder where he went.**_

"Nice pose!" Rouge chuckled as Silver's counterpart _struck a pose_.

"Hey! Check out my girl!" Sonic laughed as his counterpart swung Elise around and setting her down.

_**Silver: I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Trigger."**_

"Okay U.F.O., show us what you got!" Sonic taunted pointing at Silver.

**Silver: "Your actions will condemn us all."**

"By the way, what's Amy doing all this time?" Tails asked facing Amy in which she shrugged.

_**Sonic: "Who are you?"**_

"Pothead the Porcupine," Shadow taunted with a smirk.

_**Silver: "My name is Silver. For the future of the world, I will destroy you!"**_

"It's funny because it's true!" Knuckles was cracking up at this point.

"Alright, let's see how long it takes you to finish me off," Sonic sneered while the game loaded.

"Geez Silver! How are you doing that!?" Sonic asked astounded by how his life bar was cut in half.

"How the _hell_ did you do that!?" Shadow demanded astounded by how quickly the fight ended. Afterwards, everyone, but the three musketeers erupted in laughter.

"Murder, absolute murder," Rouge answered as she gasped for air.

"Try me," Silver challenged with a smirk.

"Why do we need Sonic to save the world, again?" Blaze taunted.

_**Silver: "Hmph! Is this a joke! How could someone like you cause the destruction of our world?"**_

_**Sonic: "What do you mean?"**_

_**Silver: "It doesn't matter. For the sake of the future, the Iblis Trigger must be destroyed!"**_

_**Sonic: "Elise!? Wait!"**_

_**Silver: Don't you dare turn your back on me! It's time I finally put an end to this!**_

_**Amy: "Stop!"**_

_**Silver: "Amy? Get out of my way Amy! This is my mission."**_

"Is Silver going to choke a girl?" Shadow chuckled.

_**Amy: "Absolutely not!"**_

"I would pay good money to see Silver strangle Amy," Knuckles chuckled until receiving a glare from Amy. "On second thought, maybe not."

_**Silver: "Thanks Amy. I appreciate it."**_

_**Amy: "Leave it to me."**_

"Pointless fade out?" Tails asked.

_**Amy: "The person you were looking for was Sonic?"**_

"Yeah, it's a small world isn't it?" Sonic laughed.

_**Amy: "Were you planning to kill him?"**_

_**Silver: "He's responsible for destroying my world."**_

_**Amy: "That's crazy! Sonic would never do that!"**_

"You're to self-centered around Blue Boy. He isn't exactly a goody two-shoes," Rouge complained while looking at Sonic.

"Remember when he used to say damn every single time when the Black Arms attacked?" Shadow joined.

_**Silver: "But it's true! In the near future his actions will cause the devastation of my world. So, I must..."**_

_**Amy: No!... I don't believe it. Even if that was true. If I had to choose between the world and Sonic. I would choose Sonic.**_

"OK, it's official. Amy is _crazy about_ you," Blaze pointed out while Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah right! She would never do that!" Sonic laughed.

"Yes I would!" Amy backfired.

See, I told y- wait what? You've gotta be kidding me!" Sonic replied with hesitation. _OK, Amy is crazy about me, Period."_

"Hey Blaze. Where have you been?" Silver asked.

_**Blaze: "So, this is where you are. I've been looking for you. What's wrong?"**_

"Oh, he just tried killing Sonic. Nothing to big to worry about," Knuckles joked.

_**Silver: "Well, uh, Blaze?"  
**_

"I'm sorry Silver, but who are you looking at?" Amy asked as Silver's counterpart stared at the screen.

_**Silver: "To kill someone to save the world... Is that really the right thing to do?"**_

_**Blaze: "You're so **_**__****naïve."**

"You're not that far behind," Shadow mentioned while a growl emerged from Blaze.

_**Blaze: "Whether it's right or wrong, I can't really say... But what I do know is, If we don't take this chance, the future will remain exactly as it is."**_

"Well, you just gave the psycho more of a reason to kill him, you're not helping either way," Shadow responded.

_**Silver: "Since he's after Dr. Eggman, let's sneak into Eggman's base."**_

"How do you know who Eggman is? You've never met him personally," Amy mentioned.

_**Silver: "Maybe we'll learn something new."**_

"OK," Knuckles replied.

"Shock Bracelet for 1500, might as well buy it," Silver spoke as he bought said item.

"Four switches? Try using that Shock power-up," Sonic pointed out while Silver hit all four switches causing the door to open.

"Not much of a puzzle if it tells you how to do it," Tails mentioned as Silver entered the portal.

"I forgot this level existed," Knuckles spoke as the level loaded.

_**Blaze: "Eggman's base is ahead. Let's hurry."**_

"Hey it's Blaze. Your turn Blazy." Silver joked as he handed the controller to Blaze.

"_Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That_," Blaze threatened as she avoided all the mechs and ran down a grind rail.

"I like Blaze. First she avoids the water completely. Next, she doesn't use a snowboard. She knows how to do things," Sonic mentioned. Blaze attacked all the mechs until the laser gate opened.

"Another snowball made by the Doctor?" Shadow asked while Blaze hit all the dash pads to avoid the snowball.

"No! My one weakness!" Blaze joked as the snowball blocked the exit.

"You know you can use fire to melt it," Knuckles pointed out the obvious.

_**Blaze: "You need to defeat all the enemies."**_

"Why thank you me," an irritated Blaze replied while she destroyed all the mechs leading the door to open.

_**Silver: "Where is the entrance to Eggman's base."**_

"Easy come, easy go," Silver complained as he received the controller.

"Turning into Shadow now?" Rouge asked as he threw boulders at the search lights.

"Flap your wings Silver!" Sonic chuckled while Silver avoided the remaining search lights and destroyed the mech standing by the door causing said door to open to the next part of the level.

_**Silver: "Okay, a little further to go until the base."**_

"Why couldn't it have been you Tails?" Silver asked as he launched projectiles towards the mechs and search lights.

"I've already done my part, so it's your turn to suffer. And what do you have against the search lights? They're just doing their jobs," Tails groaned as Silver continued to destroy the mechs.

"Ah, you think you can get away with that!?" Silver shouted as he broke the bigger mech.

"You shouldn't hold grudges," Shadow mocked as Sonic joined in.

"Goody two-shoes," Knuckles taunted as Silver continued down the road and breaking down mechs along the way.

"Sure is a lot of snow!" Tails joked as everyone groaned in response.

"Are these Eggman's robots?" Sonic asked while Silver continued down the road.

"They are," Rouge replied.

"Well, he could of put his face on them at least," Sonic mentioned.

"Just finish the level please," Amy hissed as Silver neared the goal ring.

"Another S Rank? You're luckier than me!" Sonic laughed.

_**Silver: "Looks like we arrived a little too late."**_

"How do you know?" Shadow asked.

_**Silver: "What? Oh no!**_

"It's the Egg-Mega Drive again," Tails chuckled.

_**Silver: "A guard, huh? Just try and stop me!"**_

"Are you going to pull a switcheroo and hit the top instead of the bottom?" Tails asked.

"Wait, how did you know, Tails?" Sonic asked in confusion as Silver hit the bottom of the Egg-Genesis.

"I did my reasearch," Tails smirked with a thumbs up.

"Wow she jumped over the missile, you're amazing Blaze!" Sonic complimented.

"Thanks," Blaze replied as Silver hit the boss four more times lowering its health to a half.

"Blaze, are you related to Big?" Amy asked as Silver launched another rocket back at the Egg-Genesis.

"No," Blaze quickly replied.

_**Silver: "Let's finish this!"**_

"How did that hit me!?" Silver wondered as he depleted the health bar to a quarter.

"You were in its hitbox," Tails replied.

"Wow, you missed completely," Knuckles pointed out.

"Zero rings, better make it count," Sonic mentioned as Silver landed the last blow.

_**Blaze: "Silver, watch it! He's coming in!"**_

"S Rank, again!" Sonic said in awe.

"Six minutes, must be a new record," Shadow taunted.

_**Blaze: "That's a Chaos Emerald. It's said this gem can transform your thoughts into power. Collect seven, and a miracle's supposed to happen. Keep it as a lucky charm."**_

"Who told you that Blaze, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Um, yes actually," Blaze replied while looking at Sonic with a smile.

_**Silver: "It transforms your thoughts into power..."**_

* * *

**There's number 18 for ya. I actually always forget about White Acropolis and its white goodness. Somehow, I always think Big is Blaze's slow brother for some odd reason. Anyway, we're halfway through with Silver's story and yes, I'm playing the game for the few of you that wonder. We have the Shadow vs. Silver fight next, so that should… be interesting to say.**


	19. Shadow Android

**I do not own S.t.H. SEGA owns all the rights.**

* * *

_**Amy: "Hmm... I've been trying to find Sonic but now I think I'm in trouble."**_

"_How_ did you get inside Eggman's base, Amy!?" Sonic asked in which Amy shrugged.

"She can turn invisible," Silver answered.

"Apparently those drones are blind," Rouge stated.

_**Amy: "Maybe I should just walk away real quietly before they spot me."**_

"Or you could turn invisible like Silver said," Knuckles stated.

"She has this pink head with green eyes, you think that should stick out?" Sonic asked followed by a glare from Amy.

"Wait, how did she get out of the room?" Rouge asked.

"_**Prisoner has escaped from Cell Block C-17."**_

"It's like she opens the door and the alarms go off," Silver mentioned with a chuckle.

"_**All patrolling guards begin searching immediately."**_

_**Amy: "This way!"**_

"Don't leave this door Elise, or else," Tails joked.

"I can't be bothered to lock the door. I trust her to stay inside," Silver laughed.

_**Elise: "O-,OK!**_

"I sense girl talk!" Sonic joked.

_**Elise: "Thank you so much for rescuing me. I am so grateful.**_

"Everyone loves a girl talk, right?" Amy asked in which everyone shook their heads.

_**Amy: "I'm Amy. Amy Rose."**_

_**Elise: "My name is Elise."**_

_**Amy: "Elise... Wait, you're not Elise, the Princess of Soleanna, are you?"**_

"Wait, are you half orange?" Knuckles chuckled.

_**Amy: "I'll bet someone's already on their way to rescue you."**_

_**Elise: "Uh, yes, but someone I know said to me... 'Nothing starts until you take action.' So I decided to heed his advice."**_

"At least she didn't inherit her father's sock puppet mouth," Shadow chuckled.

_**Amy: "You wouldn't happen to have some feelings for this person, would you?"**_

"Awkward!" Rouge shouted.

_**Elise: "What? No! Of course not."**_

"You know how to dig out people's feelings, I'll give you that," Blaze mentioned while pointing at Amy.

_**Amy: "It's OK. Love changes everything. It feels like every little moment in your life is huge! Doesn't it?"**_

_"She's talking about you Sonic,"_ whispered Blaze which earned a disgusted face from said blue hedgehog_._

_**Amy: "So, what does this guy look like? Have you already been on a date with him?"**_

_**Elise: "Well, no... I really haven't...**_

_You've got two girls after you. You lucky dog!"_ Knuckles whispered with a laugh while nudging Sonic.

_**Amy: "A one-way love!? That's so cute. Come on, there's no need to be shy."**_

"Probably because she's in the same situation," Rouge whispered with a teasing tone towards Sonic.

_**Amy: "Look, you're a Princess and you're super cute. That guy's the lucky one! I also have someone that I'm pursuing, too. I wish us both luck!"**_

"_Why am I always in these situations,"_ Sonic thought with his hands over his head. "If only you knew who she... _likes_, ugh!

"_**Defeat all enemies going after Elise!"**_

"Your turn Amy," Silver sighed as he handed the controller.

"Why are we playing this game again?" Shadow asked as Amy whacked the mechs.

_**Amy: "Man... We came all the way here, and the town's filled with bad guys..."**_

"Of all of us, why did it have to be me?" Amy asked as she walked over a bridge.

"Because you have a big hammer and why is it so small?" Sonic mentioned while Amy hit a spring and ran along the rooftops.

"Did those robots just shoot the stun container?" Tails asked while Amy ran around a random spike ball and whacked the mechs behind it.

"They shot it again!" Knuckles shouted as Amy hit all four mechs around the container.

"The Doctor's drones sure are incompetent," Shadow mentioned as Amy hit a red drone causing the others to disassemble.

"This is mandatory, right?" Tails asked as Amy whacked the last mech.

"Your shadow is doing the victory pose for you," Sonic laughed as Amy got an A rank.

"If she has a shadow, how can she hide from anything?" Silver asked.

_**Amy: "Aren't I just incredible!"**_

"No Amy, you're not. If you were you'd have an S rank," Knuckles stated.

"It's a good thing Elise escaped. Now she's home and she can't get captured again, right?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

"Well that was pointless," Shadow groaned.

"That was a waste of time," Silver sighed.

"Where are the guards? Do they even exist?" Tails asked.

_**Eggman: "Finally. I've been waiting so patiently for you to return, Princess."**_

"Egghead's like, 'You're an idiot. Why did you come back here? The turtle has a harder job than moi,'" Sonic laughed at his own joke.

_**Silver: "Mephiles..."**_

"Oh, it's the creppy Shadow look-a-like!" Amy shouted.

"I can tell you that there are two Mephiles' roaming around. You can tell because they're two different colors," Tails instructed the group.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

_**Silver: "Tell me. Who is the Iblis Trigger."**_

"Huh?" Silver followed.

"The one that gives Silver advice is... silver. The one that follows Shadow, as you'll find out later, is purple," Tails answered.

_**Mephiles: "Why does that matter to you?"**_

"I think they're the same color," Rouge mentioned.

_**Mephiles: "Unless you complete your task, your future will remain the same... forever."**_

"No, no they're not," Tails argued.

"But, why would there be-" Blaze asked before being interrupted.

"One of them has the purple chaos emerald," Tails countered.

_**Mephiles: "He's currently at the terminal station. It's now or never if you want this.**_

"One of them has the purple chaos emerald which is the one that's following Silver around and the other one gets destroyed by Shadow as you'll find out later," Tails argued.

"OK, OK, just don't go ruining the end of the game for us," Knuckles replied.

"Did he just twirl like a ballerina?" Amy asked as the screen faded out.

"I love how he walks slanted on the curve!" Sonic laughed while Silver headed for a shop.

"The Heart of Wind?" Silver asked.

"I _love _that name!" Sonic shouted as Silver bought The Heart of Wind.

"Wow, you move five feet," Shadow groaned as Silver _teleported _his way to a loading screen.

"_**Get into the station!"**_

"OK, so the police are trying to keep the people out of the station and they place barrels to hide behind," Tails wondered as Silver ran for cover.

"They should stand at the front gate instead," Amy mentioned as Silver entered the gate.

_**Silver: "I'm not going to let the 'Iblis Trigger' get away!"**_

"Those are some heavy boxes," Amy mentioned while Silver jumped over the balance beam puzzle.

"Apparently all the boxes weight the same whether wooden, metal, explosive, etc.," Blaze thought out loud as Silver touched a checkpoint.

_**Silver: "This conveyor belt changes directions. I'd better be careful..."**_

"Well, you ran into that guy," Knuckles stated while Silver ran on the conveyor belts speeding him up for a good reason.

_**Silver: "If I put weights on this scale. I'll be able to move forward."**_

"I can see what they were trying to do, but Silver can fly," Tails remarked as Silver put a box on a scale causing the other to rise up giving way to the upper part.

"The mine cart does nothing," Silver groaned while he launched the mine cart towards a drone causing no damage.

_**Silver: "There's no other way ahead. I guess I've got to break down the door."**_

"Throw the robot," Amy stated causing said robot to break. "Eh, try the boxes?"

_**Silver: "If I can paralyze them, I can grab them all with my Psychokinesis and throw them."**_

"Look a silver medal, grab it Silver," Sonic demanded as Silver destroyed the mechs around the psychokinetic hedgehog.

"Why should he bother? It's not like they do anything, right?" Knuckles asked while Silver hit an automatic spring section leading to a broken bridge.

_**Silver: "I can't grab lasers with my Psychokinesis. It looks like I can only avoid them."**_

"They should give us the _complete _game," Shadow groaned as Silver ran along the rails avoiding the trains and followed by jumping onto a spring.

_**Silver: "I can't attack enemies I can't see. I'll have to wait 'till they show themselves."**_

"Silver can't jump from wall to wall, he has to use springs, eh," Sonic groaned just as Silver attacked the mechs and launched boxes towards the wooden door afterwards.

"That box just bounced back like a freaking ping-pong," Amy mentioned in the process of Silver touching the goal ring.

"Why did it have to be so far away?" Silver asked.

"Go get it for him Blaze," Knuckles bantered.

"Better yet, carry him over," Shadow maintained the joke.

"S rank? Really!?" Sonic grumbled as a certain cut scene faded in.

"Ah, it's this cut scene again," Amy snarled.

_**Elise: "I knew it... I knew you'd return! You had to!"**_

"Hehe, Looks like you have competition Amy," Sonic quipped.

"Just see what happens if you even THINK about it!" Amy thundered followed by Sonic jumping back in shock.

_**Sonic: "...You again."**_

_**Silver: "This time there will be no more interruptions!"**_

"And Blaze conveniently disappears," Sonic sighed.

_**Silver: "The Iblis Trigger... must die!"**_

_**Elise: "Sonic..."**_

_**Eggman: "So, how was your little walk, Princess."**_

"Hahaha," everyone laughed sarcastically.

_**Sonic: "Elise!"**_

_**Silver: "It's time to end this! Who? Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way?"**_

_**Shadow: "I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."**_

According to Silver's perspective, Shadow comes out of nowhere," Tails stated.

"Let me get the popcorn, pause the game!" Sonic yelled as he dashed to kitchen.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Who didn't expect this to happen? I had to put one in at some point, so why not now. Nothing good is going to happen, right? Anyway, next chapter will be up in 2 days from when this chapter gets uploaded.**


	20. The Roundhouse Kick

**Same as always, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

"Aren't you going to share?" Shadow asked while Silver unpaused the game.

"No way! There's still more bags in there. You can make yourself one if you want," Sonic replied as he stuffed his mouth with popcorn.

"Hurry up Shadow! You're going to have to add Silver to your list of people that have beat you!" Knuckles yelled as he snatched the popcorn bag.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Sonic mumbled.

"Well, he's taking more time than he did with you," Tails mentioned as Silver launched barrels towards Shadow.

"Hey Shadow! Why do you say _no_ when you slide kick?" Sonic asked as he _played_ tug-o-war with Knuckles.

"I have to give Shadow props, he actually knows how to use a homing attack," Silver retorted while he launched more barrels at Shadow.

"Shadow, do you like being in this game?" Rouge bantered just as Shadow activated his Chaos Boost.

"No!" Shadow growled as he walked back into the room and plopped into the chair across the room.

"Shadow must have killed someone since he's all red and evil," Sonic commented as he let go of the popcorn bag sending it flying in the air. _"Uh oh, this isn't going to end well."_

"AHH!"

"Eh? Amy! S-sorry about that," Sonic replied.

"_Hey Sonic, I think you'd better split now." _Knuckles whispered just as Sonic brushed off the popcorn off her head.

"She doesn't look _that _ma- Oof!" Sonic replied before being tackled to the ground.

"Now you owe me a bag of popcorn!" Amy hollered while Sonic tried to get up.

"Finally!" Silver celebrated before cracking up during the results screen.

"Murder!" Rouge shouted at the screen considering Shadow was laying in front of Silver during the results screens. "Perfect position during the victory pose. Come on pick him with a stick!"

"Bad move," Sonic mentioned while Silver tried to hit Shadow.

**Shadow: "Chaos Control!"**

"This outta be good!" Sonic rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Man! That was good!" Knuckles shouted as Shadow kicked Silver in the head. Shadow rewinded the scene magically.

"Perfect," Shadow declared before taking a drink out of his coke can.

**Silver: "You..."**

**Shadow: "Don't bother."**

"He just goes out of his way and kicks the head," Sonic laughed.

**Shadow: "With a Chaos Emerald's power, I control time and space. You can't break free."**

"I could watch a loop of that all day," Knuckles mentioned.

**Silver: "I won't give up! It all depends on me! Can't lose... Not when I'm so close."**

"He's turning into a murderer now," Amy replied.

**Shadow & Silver: "Chaos... ...Control!"**

**Shadow: "You induced a Chaos Control."**

**Silver: "I won't let anyone get in my way! If I change the past and save the world!"**

"'I induced Chaos Control? Yeah! What does it do?'" Sonic laughed.

**Shadow: "Mephiles isn't trying to help you create a better future... He's trying to eliminate the past."**

**Silver: What? What are you talking about?"**

**Shadow: "To discover what happened, it seems we must see what took place 10 years ago. Follow me if you want the truth."**

"And that's how you two became friends," Sonic joked.

"All of us are made out of plastic," Tails groaned.

"**An electromagnetic pulse has just been generated! Injecting decompression agent! No, the level's not dropping!"**

"Techno babble, techno babble, techno babble, blah, blah, blah!" Knuckles clutched his head.

"**A spatial meltdown is inevitable! My Lord, it's too late! We've got to take shelter!"**

"**Why, Solaris? Why do you refuse to listen to my voice?"**

"Hmm, what were we doing at this point?" Sonic asked.

"If I remember, you, Knuckles and I went to free some flicky friends from Eggman during the time," Tails answered.

"**Father!"**

"**Elise!"**

"Yeah, that would've killed her anyway," Blaze mentioned.

"He's got a good jacket. He's the only one that's still here," Amy stated.

**Silver: "That flame... It's Iblis!"**

**Shadow: "And the black shadow is the original Mephiles."**

**Silver: "That's Mephiles!?"**

"And it all begins with... this," Sonic made a dramtic scene while moving his hands around.

**Silver: "They're escaping!"**

**Shadow: We'll have to split up. I'll pursue Mephiles."**

**Silver: "OK. Then leave Iblis to me!"**

"**Wait. Seal it with this..."**

**Silver: "Hurry!"**

"Not this level! I had enough trouble in completing it!" Sonic groaned.

"This time you don't have the purple gem though," Blaze replied just as Silver approached Shadow.

**Shadow: "You go, and leave the rest up to me."**

"Wait a minute, I thought you two would split up," Knuckles thought while Shadow broke the boxes causing the door to open.

"OK. Why did breaking those boxes open the door?" Tails asked.

"I'll open the door just don't hurt anymore boxes!" Sonic laughed as Shadow destroyed the Iblis monsters around the room.

"Wait, you have different animations for your homing attack, but Sonic doesn't!?" Amy asked.

"Probably because he has more revelance than Sonic does," Silver answered.

**Shadow: "Ha! There's no strenght in numbers."**

"Hmph! Too easy," Shadow grunted as the door opened to the next part of the level.

**Silver: "Shadow, I'll be looking out for your "truth."**

"That's a weird way of putting it, but OK," Knuckles stated as the controller was handed back to Silver. Silver hit a checkpoint and hovered to the platform with the hologram box.

"What was the point of putting that in the box if there was nothing to stop us from doing it?" Tails asked. Silver paralyzed the Iblis claw and hurled it to a wall causing it to be destroyed.

"We would be here forever if you wanted to point out every little thing here, fox boy," Rouge teased. Silver hurled explosive boxes towards the Iblis monsters and managed to hit two enemies with one box.

"Well, you managed to hit two birds with a steel box," Sonic laughed. Silver took the time of waiting for the Iblis claws to throw their projectiles and launched them back with his psychokinesis.

"Tails, why did you rub off on Silver?" Amy asked. Silver jumped from the moving platform towards the end of the laser wall which wasn't blocked off giving him the opportunity to skip half of the room.

"Now you get to dual off with the big boy," Sonic stated. Silver waited for the Iblis monster to hurl its projectile, once done he grabbed it with his psychokinesis and knocked off half of it's health. He repeated the process again causing it to vanish.

"Pointless room, nothing to talk about," Shadow stated. Silver proceeded to leave the room with the silver spheres.

"Now there's three of them, should be a challenge now," Knuckles stated. Silver took out all the monsters down with four projectiles, one for each. "Not."

"Now you're back in the room Shadow played in," Blaze mentioned. Silver jumped down and ran to a room with a giant sphere.

"Tell me when you're finished," Sonic yawned as he fell asleep. Silver jumped on the sphere and ran on it causing it to roll down the corridor. Once he reached the end he had a quick fight with three Iblis monsters.

"A drop with lasers, great," Knuckles groaned. Silver jumped down the drop and avoided the lasers.

**Silver: "Those enemies look like they're guarding that door. Let's start by getting rid of them." **

"Alright faker, get up, pothead's been done with the room for a while now!" Shadow yelled only to receive a grunt from Sonic.

"That's no way to get him up Shadow, this is how you do it." Amy leaned down towards Sonic and whispered in his ear, "Sonic can you get up? If you don't I get to kiss you!" as the words processed in the cobalt hedgehog's mind, he shot straight up.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that!" Sonic panted as Amy smirked.

"I don't know how kissing you is bad, sometimes I don't understand you!" Amy pouted all while Shadow looked away from the two arguing hedgehogs and Silver proceeded to a new part of the level.

"Two deaths and three rooms later, another sphere puzzle for your troubles," Shadow groaned. Silver jumped on the sphere and proceeded to run on it to the other side of the room all while avoiding Iblis monsters, laser gates, and pillars.

**Silver: "Was this underwater?"**

"Are you just asking that now?" Blaze asked. Silver continued going down the room except he jumped off the sphere and hovered from pillar to pillar.

"How are all eight of us still here?" Amy asked.

"Beats me," Sonic answered.

"I like seeing how bad the programmers did their _work_," Tails responded.

"It's not like the Master Emerald is in trouble," Knuckles mentioned.

"I got dragged here," Silver replied.

"Princess and emerald guarding duties have diminished for the most part," Blaze retorted.

"I'm only here for _Shadow The Hedgehog_, but seeing how this game ended up my hopes are dying down," Shadow reposted.

"I got nothing better to do," Rouge explained.

**Silver: "Those enemies look like they're guarding that door. Let's start by getting rid of them!"**

"Paste here," Tails groaned. Silver hit the pedestal in the middle causing the enemies around it to self destruct.

"Countdown to escape: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 4..." Sonic laughed having nothing better to do.

"By the looks of it they plopped down random enemies in the second to last room," Tails sighed. Silver continued running down the room and took down every single enemy causing the door to open.

"A rank? Seriously!?" Sonic yelled as he lied down in the couch causing his head to land on someone's lap.

"_Omigosh! I MUST be dreaming!_" a squeal erupted causing the hedgehog's eyes to open wide.

* * *

**I know, I know, I know! Ten days to post a new chapter is long enough, but I've been sorta busy nowadays. Anyway, I'm back to posting new chapters, so no longer postponed! Bet you don't know who squealed btw! :)**


	21. Crate Castle

**You now the drill, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does. I'm skipping the necessary town missions from now on, I'll put the time and rank that I got in its place.**

* * *

"Oh! That was so _dreamy! _And it felt so _surreal_!" Amy squealed almost fainting.

"Uh, heh heh," Sonic chuckled nervously. _"Boy, Amy sure is a handful."_

**Silver: "Hey! What are you doing? You've got to leave!"**

"Now you know where the princess gets her stubbornness from!" Amy stated with a tone of happiness.

"**I have my duty. This Living Flame has been entrusted to the royal family."**

"The Duke of Soleanna looks more sock puppet-like than any of us," Rouge sighed.

"**The Flames of Disaster will awaken if nothing is done! That must not happen."**

"Does everyone have a Chaos Emerald of their own now!" Shadow yelled. The entire Sonic Team exposed a Chaos Emerald of their own.

"Does the Master Emerald count?" Knuckles asked in which Shadow sighed.

"**Eternal Sun!"**

"What's that thing on his chest?" Amy asked.

"**The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with a royal soul!"**

"It must be the phone pad for his phone," Silver replied.

"He has bigger hands than Eggman... almost!" Sonic chuckled.

"You sealed it inside your daughter, good job!" Shadow clapped sarcastically.

"You could've sealed it inside the psychic hedgehog that is both more useful and powerful," Blaze reasoned.

"It has to be a member of the royal family," Tails sighed.

"**I'm sorry but... Can you take her to a safe place?"  
**

"Why couldn't he just seal it inside himself?" Sonic questioned.

"You know... faker has a good point," Shadow mentioned while Sonic let out a cheeky grin.

"**That's a good girl, Elise. Remeber, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens."**

"If Iblis is free in the future, yet Mephiles can't meld with him, does it have to be released in just the right way?" Sonic asked facing Silver.

"Apparently," Silver responded.

"**Otherwise, your tears will call forth the flames inside you... Become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens."**

"So, apparently she doesn't cry when she gets blown up," Tails reasoned.

"**Live... happily..."**

"He doesn't look any less lively than when he's dead," Shadow groaned.

**Silver: "Did you do it?"**

**Shadow: Yes. And you?"**

**Silver: ...Yes. The "Flames" are properly sealed. It's done."**

"Leaving her in the wilderness isn't any better," Shadow grunted.

"Since when did you care!?" Silver asked followed by silence.

**Silver: "You're going to leave it behind?"**

**Shadow: "Yes, I already know what it becomes of it in the future... It's time to return."**

**Silver: "Yes... Of course..."**

**Shadow & Silver: "Chaos Control!"**

"Like leaving a dark spirit with another dark spirit together with a little girl wasn't bad enough," Rouge groaned.

"Good point. Should have buried the damn thing," Shadow thought.

"Either way, moron number two decides to leave a Chaos Emerald behind," Amy growled.

"Who's moron number one, Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Don't you dare insult _my_ Sonic like that!" Amy hissed.

"Techincally he isn't yours,"Blaze joined.

"What are you trying to say!? I don't have a chance with him?" Amy countered.

"Precisely," Blaze responded.

"Oh! Like you have a better chance?" Amy sneered.

"I have no su-"

"Alright already!" Sonic shouted.

**Elise: "Father..."**

"If Mephiles never gets out, I never comes back, and if I never come back, I never seal Mephiles, and jada jada jada!" Shadow growled.

**Silver: "It's a lucky charm."**

"Even in the past she looks pitiful!" Amy yelled with disgust.

* * *

**Silver: "Blaze..."**

"Oh, hi Blaze!" Silver laughed.

**Blaze: "What did you see?"**

**Silver: "The Iblis Trigger... Wasn't Sonic The Hedgehog."**

**Blaze: "I see."**

"It's like she knew from the start," Sonic mentioned.

**(Crowd of people noise)**

"Well, that's new," Knuckles stated.

**Silver: "They're quite noisy."**

**Blaze: "Yes, I heard that the Princess here left for Dr. Eggman's base in response to his earlier threat."**

**Silver: "What if his ultimate objective was to release Iblis?"**

"Hmm, he's right for once," Rouge taunted.

**Silver: "I'm going to stop Dr. Eggman no matter what! Blaze, let's go after him!"**

"Just stick to stopping Eggman Negative for now," Shadow taunted.

**Soleannan Soldier: "We heard the screams and came running, but this doesn't look like something we can't handle. I'm sorry, but can you take Anna somewhere safe?"**

"Not like I have a choice," Silver groaned.

"I'm speeding this up, Chaos Control!"

* * *

**Fast forwarding 3 minutes and an S Rank later**

"Looking at all these people waiting and appluading seems weird to me," Sonic stated.

**Bishop: "Sonic has completed the trials and headed to the old castle, in pursuit of Eggman. Silver... If you wish to pursue Eggman, you too must complete your own trails."**

"Why must I?" Silver asked.

**Bishop: "Head to the forest from this gate."**

"Apparently Silver can wave dash," Sonic thought. Silver continually pressed the button to move faster towards his destination.

"Wait what?" Silver asked at Sonic's statement.

"Forget about it," Sonic responded.

"Take your time," Knuckles grumbled as Silver reached his destination.

"Alright, so it's The Test of Friendship, Trial of Memory, and Trial of Heart. You don't have the Trial of Love, so no choice between Amy and Blaze, lucky you!" Sonic laughed.

"Do your thing Shadow," Silver told Shadow as he gripped his Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!"

* * *

**Fast forwarding 7 minutes and three A Ranks later**

"I was suspecting a Q&A for the first trial like, '_What color is Amy's dress?'_" Sonic laughed.

"_'What is Blaze's favorite color_?' Trick question she doesn't like colors," Knuckles joined.

"Next question! '_What is your name_**?**'" Rouge continued.

"And apparently this _SEGA_ doesn't acknowledge the truth!" Tails groaned.

"Time for a new level, yay!" Shadow sighed.

* * *

"At this point how many times has Silver done something we can't in the game?" Knuckles asked.

**Silver: "You look like you're in a hurry."**

**Sonic: "...So what's going on?"**

**Silver: "Circumstances have changed. I need to rescue the Princess"**

"Oh, by the way, sorry about trying to kill you twice before, no hard feelings?" Sonic pointed at Silver.

"Kingdom Valley?" Silver wondered.

**Silver: "Darn it! I should have realized Eggman's schemes."**

"You'll catch on eventually," Sonic taunted.

Silver launched a metal box towards an explosive box causing the surrounding robots to get destroyed. After destroying said robots Silver proceeded to stun a bigger robot and taking the oppurtunity, threw the robot towards a pillar causing it to collapse.

"The only reason I hate Silver's gameplay is because it's so darn slow!" Sonic shouted.

One minute later, Silver bent a metal gate with his psychokinesis and collected three ring capsules. After collecting the rings Silver hovered over to a spring causing the hedgehog to initiated an automatic scene.

"Even our conversations are getting quite boring," Tails stated.

**Silver: "Let's clean up this trash!"**

"More pointless mech destroying," Shadow groaned.

Silver picked up the steel crates with his psychokinesis and lauched them towards the robots.

"These levels are getting longer and longer as we go along," Rouge sighed.

"As much as I'd love to tell you guys that I love this game, I don't" Sonic chuckled.

Four minutes into the game, Silver approached some more robots and did the same thing he was born to do, chuck boxes.

**Silver: "That container might help me move forward."**

Silver stood on top of the container and picked it up with himself on top. Afterwards, he hovered it over the water towards a raised platform to the right.

"Looks like the eagle came back for round two," Sonic laughed as Silver took hold of the eagle and carried him to the next part of the level.

**Sonic: "I'll take it from here!"**

"Oh no you don't!" Silver shouted as he grabbed Sonic with his telekinesis.

"Darn!" Sonic snapped his fingers.

"Finally, a change of pace," Shadow groaned.

"At this point I don't really care anymore," Silver sighed. "It's pretty much automatic for him at this point."

**Silver: "I"ll go on ahead."**

"Easy come, easy go," Silver shrugged as he reached back for the controller.

Ten minutes into the level, Silver took hold of yet another eagle and carried him to the outside of the castle which was surrounded with many robots. Slowly but surely, Silver defeated every single robot in his sight making it a clear run to the goal ring, which by the way spawned five inches infront of him.

"By the looks of it, your '_roll_' has ended here," Shadow chuckled as Silver finally received something other than an S rank.

"How many times have we seen this gold medal?" Blaze asked.

"One too many," Amy answered.

* * *

**Sonic: "Elise!"**

**Silver: "Wait, there's still a way to change this. If we return to an earlier point in time, we'll be able to save her."**

**Sonic: "I understand."**

**Sonic & Silver: "Chaos Control!"**

**Sonic: "Silver! I can handle this myself. Besides, you've got somewhere to go, right?"**

**Silver: "You..."**

Sonic: "I'll make sure to change Elise's fate. And that in turn, should turn your future too. Thank you, Silver!"

**Silver: "Yeah... Just save her."**

"Well, I sure hope Sonic suceeded," Knuckles laughed.

"Wait a minute. He jumped in the portal with you. That means... Why is he in Fla- Oh! That's right! No spoilers for you guys," Tails pointed at the Team.

**Silver: "I know how to save our world, now. We don't have to change the past. I'm sure of it."  
**

**Blaze: "So you have a plan? Well then, let's hurry. I sense his flames."**

"Why didn't you go with Sonic to save the Princess? You teleported to the future and that means Sonic failed!" Tails laughed at how bad the game interpreted time travel. "Let me get my soda ready before my mind starts aching."

* * *

**Almost finished with Silver's story, only Flame Core and Silver's final boss left. Story will be updated at -5:00 UTC every Saturday.  
****PardoxalMindElla1: I also think it can't be good.**


	22. Iblis

**Same drill, I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

"I'm looking forward for the ending," Shadow stated.

"Well, this looks like Silver's final level," Tails replied.

**Silver: "I'm coming Iblis!"**

"So let me get this straight. You decided to get rid of Iblis in the future, instead of going back into the past and doing it there?" Sonic questioned.

"I'm sensing that this level's going to be a long haul," Blaze warned.

"I guess it kind of makes sense, but seeing how this game ended up, eh," Knuckles sighed.

**Silver: "Get out of my way!"**

"We won't have to deal with this kind of gameplay with Shadow, I hope," Amy desired.

**Silver: "The ground here is unstable with lava... It's probably because of him!"**

"Well, who else would you think it was? The turtle king?" Rouge chuckled.

"Checkpoint at 2'17"000!" Silver proclaimed.

"That isn't something to celebrate about, Silver," Sonic smirked.

"Let me guess, we are heading into the volcano," Amy suspected.

"Well, that was something," Silver chuckled at getting hit by an invisble fireball.

"The only good thing about playing as Silver, is hovering," Sonic taunted.

**Silver: "Heh, no matter how many of you come, it's a waste of time!"**

"I agree. The more they spawn, the more time we waste," Knuckles groaned.

"It's not _that_ bad once you get the hang of it," Silver tried to reason.

"Okay!" Sonic interrupted as the monsters clipped through the door.

"Woah, that bird did a barrel roll to the extreme after you hit it with the other bird!" Amy shouted.

**Silver: "Well, I guess that's done."**

"Good thing too," Shadow groaned.

"Checkpoint at 5'19"647," Silver stated.

"Again, too slow," Sonic taunted.

"Well, we aren't all the fastest things alive," Silver countered.

**Silver: "You're not going to get in my way, Iblis!"**

"Save the speech until you fight him," Rouge sighed.

"I can tell we aren't even half way there," Sonic commented.

"Straight into the lava, that's gotta burn," Amy winced.

"Silver, have you lost interest yet?" Blaze asked.

"Yes."

"Well, he's died twice already," Rouge stated.

"Great it's the 'Cool it's raining fire!' segment," Amy groaned.

"Come on Silver, anytime you want to jump into the volcano," Sonic chuckled completely ignoring Amy.

"Second half I pressume?" Shadow asked.

**Silver: "What is that thing?"**

"Quick! Light up the purple orbs before the ghosts come out," Knuckles stated as Sonic laughed.

"Checkpoint at 8'00"430, you gotta be faster than that Silver," Sonic sneered.

"More lighting up rooms," Tails sighed.

**Silver: "Okay! Let's move on!"**

"Clocking in at 9'14"393, not bad," Knuckles complimented.

"Gotta give him props for ignoring everything," Sonic snickered.

**Silver: "What is that ball of flame? Is that the power of Iblis!?"**

"So, was this the first time it's happened?" Tails asked.

**Silver: "It seems like the attacks come in regular intervals..."  
**

"Well, this is... unique," Amy stated.

"What is that ball supposed to be, again?" Rouge asked.

**Silver: "I'll have to get closer and use my power directly!"**

"It's Iblis," Blaze answered.

"If those waves hit you, you're toast, literally," Sonic chuckled.

"Death three," Shadow pointed out.

**Silver: "Let's go!"**

"You seem happy," Blaze mentioned.

**Silver: "Just as I expected."**

"Now, where's that goal ring?" Silver asked.

"Probably over there, in that cave," Sonic pointed at the screen.

"They could have just materialized the goal ring in the center," Tails commented.

"They just want to rub in the fact that Silver is just too slow," Sonic laughed.

"And now," Silver spoke as he put the controller down on the floor. "We wait."

"For what?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, we haven't done anything for the past six hours for starters." Silver replied before leaving the room.

"Shoot! I forgot about the Master Emerald!" Knuckles shouted as he ran off to Angel Island.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Let's finish this up then," Sonic sighed.

**Silver: "C'mon Iblis! This time I'll finally stop you!"**

"Well, here we are, Silver's final boss fight," Tails stated.

**Silver: "Here I come, Iblis! This will be your end!"**

"This creature looks like it can actually mess you up," Amy chuckled.

**Blaze: "Looks like it's getting closer to its final form. You'll be in trouble if you let him get close. Try to keep him up in here."**

"So his first form was a Chaos recolor, his second form was some kind of tapeworm or something, and in this form, yeah," Sonic laughed.

"I actually get a threat out of this one, especially more than his first form. A hell lot more than his second one, but he looks... pathetically easy," Shadow chuckled.

"Hmm, now he's meditating shock waves out of his body?" Tails questioned.

**Blaze: "He sends out waves of flames one after the other. You need to predict the next wave, and evade it."**

"Why, thank you Blaze," Silver mentioned.

"Doesn't look that hard," Rouge stated.

**Blaze: "Ngh! He's trying to destroy this foothold! Silver! Don't let him get you too!"**

"Not planning anytime soon!" Silver proclaimed.

**Blaze: "Now, Silver!"**

**Silver: "Blaze! Let's finish this!"**

"Looks like Blaze wants no part in this," Sonic snickered.

"Wait, why does he a psychokinesis mark on his head?" Knuckles asked.

**Blaze: "He's going to try to destroy the foothold from a distance this time! Here it comes, Silver!"**

"Give the man a round of applause," Blaze clapped.

"That thing is enormous, why can't you do that during the levels?" Knuckles questioned.

"I like your taunting Silver," Sonic chuckled as Silver jabbed the air in front of him with both of his hands on the controller.

"For a final boss it's nothing to brag about. Eggman's Egg-Wyvern was more of a challenge," Tails stated.

**Silver: "Just a little more... I will end this now!"**

"Well, anytime now," Shadow groaned.

"So, by exploding his head meteorites drop for no apparent reason, then you start taking your time and chuck them at its head, and that's the end of the boss fight!" Sonic proclaimed.

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Silver: "Chaos Emeralds, lend me your power. Eternal Sun! The living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with my soul, Iblis! You cursed Flames of Disaster!"**

"It thinks otherwise," Shadow stated.

**Silver: "No! Why won't it accept me as the vessel?"**

"I thought we went over this already," Rouge sighed.

**Silver: "Blaze!"**

"Hi."

**Blaze: "I'll take Iblis. Don't worry. My soul is already alit with flames. I will be accept. Come on make it quick. Use your Chaos Control... to stop time. Then... seal us into a different dimension."**

**Silver: "No! I can't do that to you!**

**Blaze: "Didn't we already go through this? We agreed to save the world at any price!"**

"(sobs) This... this is so touching (sobs), Sonic blew his nose sarcastically.

**Silver: "I can't! I wouldn't know what to do without you! You've fought along side me to save the world... You're my friend... Right?"**

**Blaze: "You're still so naive."**

"That's basically a no," Shadow responded.

**Blaze: "But... I've always liked that about you."**

**Silver: "Blaze!"**

"I thought Silver needed to do a Chaos Control," Amy mentioned.

**Blaze: "Good luck, Silver."**

"There you go, Crisis City is back for those three people that are still alive," Knuckles stated.

"Good, it's about time we started my version of the story," Shadow commented as the credits rolled.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. Next time we start Shadow's story, I can't wait until then! I think Silver's story will be the longest one if we count, but I won't hold my breath on that. I just want to get this game over with already . If you want to train your mind with this game, for whatever reason, search it up or if you're crazy buy it, no offense ****(if you guess that Silver's story will be the longest, chapters wise, you get to pick between Shadow the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog.)**


	23. Agent Shadow

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA owns all the rights.**

* * *

"Finally, only Shadow's story and we can move on!" Kuckles cheered.

"How didn't I know this was going to be like that one time those aliens attacked," Sonic sighed.

"**Transmission from HQ. There's an SOS coming from Dr. Eggman's base. Our last commnication with our agent was 26 hours ago. We expect an imidiate rescue, Shadow The Hedgehog."**

"Don't tell me it's who I think it is," Shadow sighed.

**Shadow: "Understood. Initiating the mission now."**

"Oh! Chaos Control, fancy!" Sonic joked.

**Shadow: "Dr. Eggman... What is he up to this time?"**

"Same old, same old," Silver sighed.

"It's faster paced, I like it," Sonic mentioned.

"His homing attack has more range than yours," Tails remarked.

**Shadow: "Hah!"**

"There's a lot of rings around this place," Blaze spoke.

**Shadow: "It looks like the door up ahead leads into the base. There should be a switch somewhere."**

"Probably in the same place where Tails' was," Rouge answered.

**Shadow: "Just as I thought..."**

"There's more enemies compared to both Sonic and Silver's stories," Knuckles pointed out.

**Shadow: "A warp hole can transport me instantly."**

"I would of never guessed," Sonic laughed.

**Rouge: "We got out of the base, but security's really high... Let's see..."  
**

"I thought you were the one that got caught," Shadow groaned as he handed the controller.

**Rouge: "Haha, Dr Eggman is no match for me. Shadow, why you?"**

"I'll play time keeper this time, 1'59"223, Too slow!" Sonic taunted.

"Better get someone else to do that before some one gets hurt," Shadow threatened.

"Fine! Amy, you do it!" Sonic commanded.

"Why me!"

**Shadow: "Request from the President."**

"Why are you working for GUN, again?" Knuckles asked.

"Back to driving buggies, and don't ask echidna," Shadow sighed.

**Shadow: "If I don't break the searchlights, I won't be able to get outside,"**

"Fox could fly over all this. Rouge, why can't you?" Shadow asked.

"I'm busy glitching on the side of the vehicle," Rouge chuckled.

"That was... anticlamactic," Tails mentioned with wide eyes.

* * *

**Rouge: "Don't you want to know what this is?"**

"No!" Sonic laughed with a raspy voice.

**Shadow: "My assignment was to rescue you, nothing more."**

"Always business," Rouge teased.

**Rouge: "Fine. With you, it's always business."**

"Again, they can read minds," Tails snickered.

**Rouge: "It seems they don't want us to leave."**

**Shadow: "Let's get this over with."**

"They forgot to put the, _Hmph, _in there," Silver mentioned.

"Eggman rebuilt it again... I think?" Sonic questioned.

**Shadow: "The Doctor's guard dog... Still, I need to get through here."**

"Same technique?" Amy asked.

"Maybe," Shadow answered.

**Rouge: "Shadow! Make him crash into something!"  
**

**Shadow: "I see... That armor on his head is protecting his weak point."**

"It'll probably take longer since there's no statues in here," Blaze commented.

**Rouge: "The front's too dangerous, Shadow! Can you get around to the back?"**

"That's what I just did," Shadow groaned.

**Shadow: "Look's like that armor's gone. Now it's my turn!"**

"That stomp attack was _waaay _off," Sonic laughed.

**Shadow: "Ngh! Do what I tell you!"**

"Or suffer the consequences!" Shadow added.

"And there you go flying off... and getting back on!?" Sonic questioned with surprise.

"Too easy."

**Rouge: "Ah, Soleanna, the city of water. It has a constitutional monarchy, you know."**

"W-water!?" Sonic stumbled.

**Rouge: "The primary industries are tourism and crafting precision machinery."**

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"If that means anything in the story," Tails sighed.

**Rouge: "The current sovereign is Princess Elise the Third."  
**

**Shadow: "Why does Eggman's base lead to an odd place like this?"**

**Rouge: "How should I know?"**

"You just explained everything!" Knuckles shouted.

**Rouge:"I just follow orders and retrieved the item. Anyway, I have a little favor to ask of you. Could you escort me to the GUN rendezvous point?"**

**Shadow: "Where's the rendezvous point?"**

"He's agreeing?" Silver questioned.

**Rouge: "It's the ancient castle of Soleanna, in Kingdom Valley."**

* * *

**Won't say much besides that the next chapter with be up at 5:00 UTC. The ending of Silver's story has been merged with Flame Core, so if you wonder where it's at, there you go.**


	24. Mephistopheles the Dark

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

"**Rouge respond. I've prepared the means to go to Kingdom Valley. Go to the forest cave immdeiately."**

"No, please?" Rouge groaned.

"You might as well get everything," Amy commented as Shadow approached the shop.

"Back to the Forest of Vastness," Tails snickered.

"Backwards light speed dash? I need to try that next time," Sonic mentioned.

"Boulders, huh?" Shadow smirked.

* * *

**Shadow: "What a far away place to set the extraction point."**

"Hang glider's back," Shadow pondered.

**Rouge: "This is Kingdom Valley. Long ago, there was a royal castle."**

"_Kingdom Valley_, no duh," Sonic sighed while the next part of the level loaded.

**Rouge: "It looks like you need to find three keys to move on. Leave it to me!"**

"Your part, bat," Shadow spoke as he threw the controller to Rouge.

"Nice manners," Rouge groaned.

"First key is inside that tower," Tails mentioned.

**Rouge: "It looks like it's equipped with heavy weapons. I bet it's legs are pretty fragile."**

"Destroy the robots, the key is inside the laser gate," Tails pointed out.

**Rouge: "A hidden in a place like this..."**

"And looks like you found the last one," Tails spoke as he put his pad down.

**Shadow: "Okay, let's get going."**

"2'01"195," Amy spoke.

"Don't say anything, Faker," Shadow growled in which Sonic shrugged.

"Heh, good luck with this part Shadow," Sonic taunted as Shadow nose dived into the water.

"Hovercraft, shouldn't be that bad," Silver shrugged.

**Shadow: "I need to keep an eye on the remaining energy. Once it's gone, it'll take time to reload."**

"Died seven times, what a shame," Sonic sighed.

"3'05"248," Amy reminded.

"Well, it's not my fault the camera angle is garbage!" Shadow growled.

"The eagle is back," Knuckles interrupted.

"On the contrary, you're the Ultimate Lifeform, you don't need camera angles," Sonic countered.

**Shadow: "What a place to chose for an extraction point."**

"Even I, the Ultimate Lifeform, needs a good cameraman," Shadow answered.

"Quit complaining! The only thing that's so Ultimate about you is being my Ultimate Faker!" Sonic shouted.

"Actually, being created fifty years ago makes you the faker," Shadow hissed while pointing his finger.

"And that's the reason why-"

Shut up! Will you!" Knuckles bellowed while both turned their heads.

"Stay out of this!"

**Shadow: "Those enemies seem like they're guarding that cage. I'll have to defeat them first."**

"As I was saying. The reason they locked you up was because there can only be one life form and that's..."

"Me!" they both said in unison.

"What! I was never locked up!" Sonic shouted.

**Shadow: "Ha! There's no strenght in numbers."**

"Yes they never did. But, you have to think, the reason they locked me up was to preserve my perfection," Shadow chuckled.

"What _perfection_?" Sonic squinted his eyes.

**Shadow: "Whoa."**

"4'02"382," Amy mentioned.

"Well, I did all that without even looking," Shadow remarked before redirecting his attention to the TV.

"Whatever," Sonic pouted.

"Don't worry, Sonic. You'll always be my _perfection_ to me!" Amy tackled her hero down.

"Oof!"

**Shadow: "Hah!"**

"So much automaticness," Knuckles broke the silence.

**Shadow: "Let's get moving!"**

"5'05"555, since Amy's to busy," Blaze chuckled.

"Quick work," Silver mentioned.

**Shadow: "We're getting close to the extraction point."**

"Indeed we are," Rouge mentioned.

**Shadow: "Ha! There's no strength in numbers."**

"Copy-paste," Shadow sighed.

"It's about time!" Sonic groaned as Shadow touched the goal ring.

* * *

**Rouge: "The former king of Soleanna used to reside in this castle. But, a major accident occurred 10 years ago, and no one's lived here since."**

"You might as well take Tails' job from here on out," Knuckles chuckled.

**Shadow: "Accident?"**

**Rouge: "I heard a prototype energy engine failed, which caused the accident. I think the name of the plan was..."**

"**the Solaris Project."**

"Heh, Egghead's here," Sonic smirked.

**Eggman: "It was an ambituous project named after their eternal sun god."**

"Might as well add Eggman to that list, Knuckles," Amy giggled.

**Rouge: "Doctor!"**

**Eggman: "It's been a while, my dear Rouge. And of course, Shadow. Now if you'd be so kind as to hand back the Sceptor of Darkness that you took from me."**

"Hmph!"

"Oh no! It's not like we've defeat over three hundred of them," Rouge chuckled.

**Eggman: "No...!**

"She tried killing her. That's a first coming from Egghead," Sonic laughed. "Never mind, he was yelling at the sceptor."

"You know, if he tried using the eggpawns, he could've caughted the sceptor," Tails commented.

**Rouge: "Shadow!"**

"Don't touch it!" Silver laughed.

**Eggman: "It's no use! Pull back, pull back, pull back!"**

"Looks like Egghead's done something wrong... again," Sonic joked.

"It missed?" Amy asked.

"It wasn't aiming for him," Blaze replied.

"OK, who drained the toilet?" Sonic asked.

**Rouge: "What? His shadow..."**

"So, it's Shadow's shadow," Sonic laughed.

"**Oh, how ironic fate can be! I would never have believed I would be resurrected through your shade! I thank you, Shadow The Hedgehog!"**

"Ha! His nose clipped through his wrist!" Sonic laughed even louder.

**Shadow: "Who are you? How do you know my name?"**

"Is that how you greet someone?" Knuckles asked.

**Mephiles: "I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark."**

"OK, _that's _creepy, not counting the music," Rouge backed away.

**Mephiles: "What, did you forget me?"**

"Yes, I'm starting to agree with Rouge," Blaze agreed with worry.

**Mephiles: "I owe much to you, Shadow."**

"This is starting to scare me," Amy burrowed her face into Sonic's chest. Shadow continued to stare at the screen.

"This is getting good!" Sonic shouted with excitement without noticing Amy.

"What the hell!" Shadow yelled.

**Mephiles: "Oh yes. What you gave to me, I now return to you! A one-way ticket to oblivion!"**

"Ugh, bad transition! They just pop out of existence!" Knuckles shouted.

* * *

**Rouge: "What is this place?"**

**Shadow: "It seems we've been teleported to another location."**

"Let me guess, Crisis City?" Sonic sighed.

**Rouge: "Well, let's find out where we are."**

**Shadow: "Mephiles... Who is he?"**

* * *

**Rouge: "I'm in... I've pinpointed our location, it's...**

"Slamming the keys just like Eggman," Tails groaned.

**Rouge: "No... that's not possible... We're still in the Doctor's base. But how can that be?"**

"Is it Eggman Negative's base?" Tails asked.

"No." Silver shook his head.

**Rouge: "Wait, there's no doubt now!"**

**Shadow: "So, it's not where we are..."**

"Nice shining eyes," Silver laughed.

**Shadow: "It appears we've gone through time... doesn't it?"**

**Rouge: "Yes... Approximately 200 years. Maybe more, depending on when this database was last updated."**

"So, if you're here. You're going to meet yourself?" Sonic asked.

**Rouge: "Well, at least, we know we've arrived in the future. That means this Mephiles character has the power to control time. **

"No way!" Amy shouted with sarcasm seeping out.

**Shadow: "His power feels very similar to my own Chaos Control. But..."**

* * *

"Oh, it's this part again," Amy giggled.

**Tails: "Boy, do I feel dizzy... Where are we?"**

**Rouge: "Oh, look who's here! I didn't expect to see you guys."**

"Now we know where the Doctor went," Shadow pondered.

**Tails: "Rouge! Shadow!"**

**Shadow: "Hi. Long time no see!"**

"Ugh!" Knuckles spat out.

* * *

**Shadow: "This is the distant future, far removed from our own timeline."**

**Tails: "The future?"**

"No, the past," Rouge chuckled.

**Tails: "Then tha means Eggman's machine can control time!"**

**Sonic: "Eggman's got some nerve dropping us here."**

"Don't kick the rock!" Amy yelled.

**Knuckles: "Now, how can we get back to our own time?"**

**Shadow: "You need a space-time rift, but this requires a lot of energy."**

**Sonic: "I see. You mean using your Chaos Control will..."**

**Shadow: "Yes, but that alone is insufficient."**

**Sonic: "Okay Shadow. It looks like we need to work together."**

"I still can't see you guys working together," Silver commented.

"You mean all three of us?" Sonic laughed while Shadow let out a small chuckle.

* * *

**There we go, two chapters. That Mephiles part kind of creeped me out for the first time I watched it, and Eggman Nega will be referred as Eggman Negative as I don't like the former. Can't say much for today, so I'll leave it at that.**


	25. E-123 Omega & The Meatbags

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA owns all the rights.**

* * *

"It must be your lucky day Shadow! You get to drive today," Sonic snickered.

"Instead of riding down the... streets of crisis city, you decide on the buggy?" Knuckles questioned.

"Well, it miraculously survived the apocalypse, so why not," Shadow shrugged. _"It must be made of Nintendium."_

"Guess it's made of something real strong, right Tails?" Sonic elbowed the kitsune, in which said kitsune nodded.

**Shadow: "You're in my way."**

"Straightforward as always," Silver chuckled while wiping away a fake tear.

"There goes you buggy, time to go on foot," Rouge mentioned.

"So, it just magically exploded for running out of gas?" Knuckles questioned.

"Energy," Blaze corrected in which the echidna huffed.

**Shadow: "Get out of my way!"**

"No one's in your way Shadow," Sonic sighed.

"Another loading screen," Silver rolled his eyes, but you can't really see that can you?

"Are we doing side missions, Shadow?" Rouge asked, no nanoseconds later the hedgehog answered.

"No."

"Quick!" Sonic stated which surprised everyone in the room besides you-know-who.

"Doesn't look any different that Sonic's version of Crisis City," Blaze spoke before the silence could get any more awkward.

"Heh, nice running towards the ground, Shadow," Sonic laughed before receiving a glance from said hedgehog.

"2'05"832, Shadow," Amy (remember her?) mentioned.

**Shadow: "Those enemies seem like they're guarding the cage. I'll have to defeat them first."**

"Dammit, just say _kill_ past self," Shadow groaned.

**Shadow: "When the mouth is open, that's my chance."**

"Don't go down the gutter, Faker," Shadow quickly added before Sonic could comment. "We all know you had something in mind, don't deny it."

**Shadow: "Let's get moving."  
**

"Please do," Sonic breathed before walking out of the room.

**Shadow: "Outta my way."**

"You've repeated the same thing over and over, Faker!" Sonic shouted from another room.

**Shadow: "Those things will crawl all along the walls and ceilings then jump suddenly, so I'd better watch out."**

"I've never seen you use Chaos Snap before, Shadow. Do you know you have it?" Tails asked while swiftly eyeing Shadow.

"I've found it a while back, but I don't bother with it much," Shadow answered.

**Shadow: "It looks like I can use that monster to move ahead."**

"2'44"493," Amy quickly mentioned before going back to her quiet self.

"Most of the time it teleports me to another part of the battlefield, which causes more damage to myself that the enemy," Shadow continued lecturing the group.

"You mean like just now?" Knuckles asked while Shadow plummeted to his death.

"Yes... just like that," Shadow groaned.

"That's Shadow for you!" Sonic shouted his opinion.

**Shadow: "It's not over. I can't let my guard down."**

"I might just need some more practice with it, so I can master it," Shadow ignored the comment and carried on.

"You might want to practice it more often, it might make your memory remember other attacks," Tails mentioned before redirecting his eyes to the screen.

**Shadow: "Hah!"**

"More hand gliding," Silver sighed.

"Well, that was pretty short if I say so myself," Rouge chuckled.

"There's a lot of 1-Ups in this level... too much," Shadow narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"You quickly rend the buggy useless as quickly as you hopped into it," Sonic's voice carried into the room followed by the rest of his body.

"Still hate how you can't jump on the enemies to get rid of 'em," Knuckles stated.

"5'52"123," Amy spoke before itching closer to the blue speedster.

"What if I don't want to use the homing attack, what if the Chosen One is just right there on the ground waiting for fate to decide his course, but yours truly can't decide because I need to homing attack it," Shadow ranted on about the homing attack while everyone kept their stares fixed towards him.

Amy was the first to break out the trance by doing what she was _assigned _to do, "6'17"492."

**Shadow: "Grr... Can I get out?"**

"That's some skill you got there Shadow. Grinding on the rails while hanging upside down; I'll give you that," Sonic applauded sarcastically.

**Shadow: "How big is this fire?"**

"And that's another loop," Knuckles stated as if no one else knew.

"Now you're grinding upwards," Sonic laughed before Shadow reached the automated springs.

"7'07"777," Amy mentioned.

"Should've been 7'77"77, if you know what I mean," Sonic elbowed Shadow much to his annoyance.

"To be rude and all, where did you go earlier?" Shadow demanded.

"Chilli dogs," Sonic rubbed his stomach.

"Think I just saw the goal ring," Blaze pointed towards the upper ledge on the screen.

"7'56"341," Amy tallied as if no one could read numbers on a screen.

"Must be one of the longer ones then," Silver replied as the millionth golden medal appeared on the screen.

* * *

"That's some laugh," Knuckled laughed uncontrollably at Rouge's laugh.

**Rouge: "My precious Chaos Emerald. You are all so beautiful."**

"Did I ever mentioned you might have a... jewel obsession?" Silver asked before preparing himself for her answer. Much to his belief he received another answer.

"Why thank you for noticing!" Rouge winked.

**Rouge: "Your mysterious brilliance..."**

"So, this is what Shadow as to pull through..." Sonic wondered oblivious to the bats annoyance.

"Your elegance... Your warm touch... Your Tootsie Roll center!" Amy squealed, followed by hugging Sonic and receiving stares from her randomness.

"Isn't that Omega?" Tails questioned.

Before anyone could answer the roar of jetpacks could be heard from the outside. Once the sound subsided a monotone voice was heard from the outside of Tails' residence, "Affirmative."

"I invited Omega, so don't complain," Shadow stared at the others before heading off to open the door for his ally.

**Shadow: "Omega! What's he doing here?"**

"Heh, I like the sound of those clicks," Sonic laughed while perking up his ears.

**Shadow: "It seems he's in standby mode."**

"Wait, couldn't you just, I don't know... turn him on?" Knuckles asked as the ebony hedgehog walked back in with the robot.

"Hello Shadow, Rouge, and The Meatbags," Omega greeted for the others to notice his presence.

"Hello Omega," Shadow greeted back.

"_Great, like we needed more ultimate beings," _Sonic added in his thoughts.

**Rouge: "What could have possibly happened to create this feature."**

"Take a guess," Knuckles sighed.

**Rouge: "Yes, this is Rouge. Understood. We'll be there in a minute."**

"It better be under my glove. I don't want it to look like I'm talking to a glove." Rouge complained.

**Rouge: "It looks like Sonic and his friends have found something, too. Let's go."**

"Doesn't look like Shadow wants to go," Sonic snickered before being faced by the Ultimate Lifeform himself. "I get it."

**Rouge: "It's not like we can do anything for him now."**

**Shadow: "Yeah."**

"Find something to do while I have a talk with Omega," Shadow commanded the others while walking out with Omega.

* * *

**I'm adding Omega from this point on. Though I don't know many lines for a robot I'll try my best to not make him a third wheel essentially. **


	26. That's Gotta Mean Something Good Right?

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, All Rights belong to SEGA.**

* * *

**Rouge: "You guys are so slow!"**

"These guys were slowing me down," Sonic sighed as he pointed at Tails and Knuckles.

**Rouge: "Look."**

**Tails: "A Chaos Emerald."**

"Ugh!" Tails groaned.

**Tails: "You've already found one!"  
**

"Tails is turning into the bee now," Knuckles joked.

**Rouge: "Well now... I may not look like it, but I'm a real treasure hunter."**

"I'm _still_ not going to agree with you there!" Knuckles huffed.

**Rouge: "Unlike a certain echidna I now."**

**Knuckles: "What?"**

"What?" Knuckles shouted in unison with his counterpart.

"Heh, that's pretty amusing," Sonic laughed.

**Shadow: "Have you guys discovered anything?"**

"I highly doubt it, past self," Shadow taunted with a smirk.

"You're _really_ admiring yourself there, Shadow," Sonic warned between gritted teeth.

**Tails: "Um, yeah. I received a signal indicating there's a Chaos Emerald here, but..."**

"Tails, I still wonder how you managed to do that without any equipment," Amy wondered with her thinking face on.

**Rouge: "You mean we've got to go through there?"**

**Knuckles: "If you don't like it, you can stay here."**

"I agree, past me," Knuckles chuckled.

**Rouge: "You've got to be kidding me."**

"Not to rain on your parade..." Knuckles chuckled before being struck on the side. "Ouch!"

**Sonic: "Don't be late."**

"That's _some_ witty remark," Silver commented.

**Shadow: "Same to you."**

* * *

" I will help Shadow the best I can," Omega mentioned. "Take a right after the jump for a short cut."

"Hey! No fair, you have a robot helping you out!" Sonic whined.

"You had fox boy to help you out. You should've taken advantage of it back there," Shadow retorted.

**Shadow: "I can't fall off here."**

"Jump towards those springs stationed in the lava river," Omega instructed.

**Shadow: "Gotta watch out for the fiery areas."**

"Omega will take your _assignment_ from now on," Shadow eyed Amy while reaching a checkpoint.

"Phew! That's a relief," Amy threw herself back on the couch.

"0'45"103, Shadow," Omega mentioned.

"Wow, you barely missed that worm by _this _much," Knuckles stated while trying to make his point by inching his fingers together.

**Shadow: "Heh, you can't stop me."**

"I pretty much now this course by heart now," Silver commented.

"Well, we've seen this level three times already," Blaze elbowed her futuristic friend.

"Chaos Snap failing at it's finest," Sonic snickered.

"I should be out of Chaos Snap mode by now, actually," Shadow answered completely ignoring the comment.

"1'43"495," Omega reminded.

"You can completely teleport from one part of the cliff to another if you try hard enough," Rouge sighed while shaking her head.

"Glitched out the enemy there, Shadow," Sonic mentioned.

"The only reason I like these cheap-wannabe-imitations is because I like the red glow," Shadow commented.

**Shadow: "Get out of my way or you're toast!"  
**

"He'll do it either way," Sonic rolled his eyes before laughing again.

"Chaos Snap sure has lasted for a while now," Amy mentioned.

**Shadow: "It's not over. I can't let my guard down!"**

"I take damage because he drops the rock before dying? That's stupid," Shadow sighed.

"3'24"201," Omega commented in.

**Shadow: "It's erupting... let's go!"**

"Now that's Chaos Snap working properly there... And what the hell happened there!" Shadow shouted as he was sent sky-high by the spring.

"Jeez Shadow, calm down," Sonic rubbed his ears in pain.

**Shadow: "It's erupting... let's go!"**

"Stupid game! I die because of that damn glitch!" Shadow growled before re-spawning back at the checkpoint.

**Shadow: "That volcano... Let's go!"**

"Yes, _let's go!_" Sonic groaned for the millionth time.

**Shadow: "Hah!"**

"You can take damage in exchange for a short cut to your right," Omega negotiated as Shadow hurled himself to the right.

"No sparkles for the invincibility?" Sonic questioned.

"You only see it every Little Planet visit basically," Amy reminded Sonic with a wink.

"Ah yes... _That_ nightmare," Sonic nearly choked by the reminder.

"What do you mean by that!" Amy huffed.

"I-I mean, that... miracle?" Sonic questioned with a raised invisible eyebrow.

"Oh! I knew we were meant to be! I love you so much right now!" Amy squealed with joy while her eyes formed into hearts.

Taking this as his cue, Sonic quickly hollered to the others. "_Yikes!_ Look at the time, the chili dogs are calling me! Later guys!"

"_Sonic! Wait for me!"_

"I'll take the music's word for it instead," Tails directed is attention back to the screen.

**Shadow: "Huh?"**

"Ah, this room again," Silver groaned.

**Shadow: "Hmph! That took up a lot of time."**

"5'22"291," Omega mentioned.

"Think you can top this game, Tails?" Blaze asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Tails laughed.

**Shadow: "Rouge!"**

**Rouge: "Just leave everything to me!"**

"I'll take your word for it," Shadow stated as he threw the controller to Rouge.

"Shadow, you could have glitched through the wall back in the room," Omega mentioned as Rouge threw the controller back to Shadow.

**Shadow: "Rouge you saved me."**

"Well that's a first from Shadow," A female voice echoed through the room.

"She caught me guys, I don't know how, but she did," Sonic wheezed as he was dragged back into the room.

"You ran into a tree, Sonic. Don't deny _another_ truth now," Amy huffed.

"What _other _truth?" Sonic narrowed his eyes as he got back on his feet.

"6'27"398," Omega interrupted the two.

"You're nearing the end, Shadow... And you got one of the best lines coming up," Tails snickered.

**Shadow: "Agh!"**

"That's _some _battle cry, Shadow!" Sonic broke into laughter and started rolling on the floor.

"Heh, I have to agree with Faker once again," Shadow chuckled.

"The script said _'Ack!'_, but it sounded ten times better!" Silver joined into the laughter.

"That's like three a's, four u's, three g's, and two h's," Knuckles spoke between laughter and sounding nothing like his given script, by the way.

"Not even sure what happened there," Tails wiped the sweat of his brow as he gained control of himself again.

* * *

**Rouge: "I've found a Chaos Emerald!"**

"Here comes another good one," Sonic clutched his stomach in pain.

**Shadow: "Don't touch it!"**

**Rouge: "What? What's this?"**

"Now let's take a look if the boss is unchanged," Blaze placed her hand on her... chin?

"What are you doing Sha..."

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted, and before anyone noticed, he slowed down time seconds later. "And that's the end for the worm."

"Tell us next time you plan to do that!" Sonic groaned.

"Hmph!"

"My guess it was the same thing as Sonic's?" Blaze asked before receiving a nod from Shadow.

* * *

"Still waiting for your answer, Rosy," Sonic elbowed Amy.

"Don't start."

**Sonic & Shadow: "Chaos Control!"**

"Brace yourselves!" Shadow shouted as Mephiles appeared on the screen.

"Demonic music doesn't make this any better," Rouge commented.

"I'm convinced he was supposed to be inside the flame," Tails groaned.

* * *

**Rouge: "Shadow? Shadow!**

"Looks like you lost Shadow, bat girl," Knuckles smirked.

**Rouge: "****Shadow... And he doesn't have a Chaos Emerald anymore..."**

"**Agent Rouge? Report your status immediately. Have you retrieved the Scepter of Darkness?"**

"Wait! Did he say _'The Book of Darkness'_?" Sonic coughed out the water he was drinking.

"Yep, he sure did," Tails groaned once again.

**Rouge: "Well... I'll provide a full report shortly. Right now I have a priority situation right now. I need to contact E-123 Omega immediately."**

"Now this is gonna get intersting," Shadow smirked.

* * *

**Finished. I'm placing checkpoint duty to Omega since it fits him very well. I might add a question per story from now on, so check the first chapter for it. Though the story is getting rather bland now, I'm afraid it's going to stay like this. But, hey! It's almost over, that's gotta mean something good, right? (Think you know where that quote is from? Sue me Nintendo!)  
**


	27. Tails Made

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, All Rights belong to SEGA. **

**Heads up, this is going to be a _very_, and I mean_ very_, short chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"My rings are on this being a very short level," Sonic stated with a smirk.

"It would be a miracle then," Knuckles breathed with relief.

"Shadow gets to take a _well _deserved break if I'm right," Sonic groaned.

"Actually this level doesn't even take more than one minute, so Rouge has it easy this time around," Tails mentioned while looking down at his Miles Electric.

"Say, when are you going to build a device for each of us?" Silver asked as he pointed at Tails' Miles Electric.

"Well, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy each have one, but don't you have more advanced hardware in your time, Silver?" Tails asked as he put down and directed his eyes to the silver hedgehog.

"Yeah, but they're not Tails made," Silver retorted while flailing his arms around.

"Tails made? Heh, I like that name," Sonic chuckled.

"Maybe in my spare time," Tails answered before picking up his device again.

**Rouge: "You can't move on until the enemies are gone."  
**

"Why thank you, past me," Rouge stated with a grin.

"Why are we exactly here at Tropical Jungle, again?" Shadow asked.

"You should ask your friend, Omega. It would make more sense if he was somewhere more rational, like _Soreanna_," Rouge groaned as she touched the goal ring.

"It doesn't transition too well, in my opinion," Silver commented.

"Physical appearance adjustments needed," Omega spoke as he looked at his imitation.

"What, you look the best out of all of us Omega," Shadow replied while thinking.

**Rouge: "This is a charming little place. ****Hi, long time no see."**

"On how many occasions has the phrase 'long time no see' been spoken?" Omega questioned.

**Omega: "Rouge The Bat."**

"One too many, Omega," Shadow rolled his eyes with a sigh.

* * *

**Omega: "Situation understood. What would you like me to do?"**

**Rouge: "Take this and deliver it to Shadow."**

"Oh, and there's also this girl than needs help rebuilding her forest," Rouge spoke with a chuckle.

**Omega: "System reactivation countdown initiated. Backup power source and spare magazines secured."**

"Wait, magazines?" Tails questioned.

"Affirmative. I use them to look for extra hardware parts," Omega responded.

**Omega: "Command program priority changed. New mission: Shadow support."**

"Say Tails, can you make another Omega by chance?" Sonic questioned.

"Why?" Tails narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

"So it can help me with some tasks," Sonic replied.

"I don't think we need another Faker rolling around," Shadow commented with a smirk.

"Affirmative, there can only be one Ultimate E-series Robot!" Omega spoke.

"Man, these guys sure can get competitive quick," Silver laughed.

**Omega: "External access no longer permitted. Confirmed."**

**Rouge: "I'm counting on you."**

"Any second now would be nice also," Sonic groaned with a tap of his foot.

* * *

**End of Chapter! See what did I tell ya, short chapter, lies never come out of this mouth... err... words? Anyway, to answer the following question...**

**Q: ****Maybe I'm just oblivious, but what answer is Sonic looking for from Amy (that she refuses to answer)? I just don't remember nor can find the question that it might be.**

**A: Well, go back to **_**'Hot-tempered'**_** and do some skim reading near the end and you might find the answer, nothing you're missing out on though.**


	28. Fighting your Shadow

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. All Rights belong to SEGA, this is just a Fiction a FanFiciton.**

* * *

"Hey Shadow, he can stand on pillars _just _like you!" Sonic exclaimed and nudged Shadow much to the hedgehog's irritation.

**Mephiles: "So, decided to void your return ticket now, did you?"**

**Shadow: "Why are you here? Did you ruin this world."**

"_And I thought I was an idiot at times,_" Sonic whispered looking like an idiot to the others.

"Sonic, who are you talking to?" Amy asked as Sonic reverted his attention back to the screen.

"..."

**Mephiles: "The answer yes and no."**

"So, it's a maybe," Knuckles imitated with a raspy voice before having a coughing fit.

**Mephiles: "Perhaps it's better to show you."**

"That's _some _mean finger snap he's got there," Rouge chuckled. "Boy, they sure overdo it with the creepy music."

**Shadow: "Yes, that's you. After the world was devastated by Iblis' flames, what do you think happened?"**

"Hmm, let think about this for a second," Sonic grasped his head as he tried to think.

"Are you actually thinking this over?" Silver asked before shaking his head in disapproval.

"Heh, I _never _think things over. Like the saying goes, 'Act before you think,' right Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Um, actually it's, 'Think before you act,'" Tails corrected with a chuckle.

"Since when?"

**Mephiles: "Who did this you may ask? Humanity wasn't just jealous of your power. They feared it."**

"We've known this since day one, pal," Sonic groaned.

**Mephiles: "They used this incident as an excuse to hunt you down. **

"They've already done this before. What? Are you trying to make me join you?" Shadow growled.

**Mephiles: "Come with me, Shadow. Let us punish this foolish world of humanity. It is only fair to give back what was intended for you.**

"Predictable," Sonic smirked.

**Mephiles: "You have every right to want justice."**

"What does that have to do with anything?" Knuckles asked.

"Past me will answer that for me," Shadow chuckled with amusement.

**Shadow: "That's absurd. Whatever it is you want to do, you can do it alone."**

"Hmph," Shadow mocked.

**Mephiles: "You forgive humanity this folly then."**

**Shadow: "I determine my own destiny."**

"Not to mention you just flat-out told him. Why do you think he's just going to jump boat and join you?" Tails complained. "Stupid villain."

"Oh, the joy of loading screens," Silver groaned.

**Shadow: "Don't bother to try and deceive me. I know who I am!"**

"Alright! Time to duke it out with Mephiles the Dark!" Knuckles jabbed the air above him with a raised fist.

"Probably the best boss music so far," Sonic mentioned.

"I do like how the programmers implemented Mephiles as Shadow's... shadow," Tails commented.

"Whatever, this battle isn't that hard anyways," Shadow spoke with a sigh. "It's more annoying than anything with these enemies constantly harassing you."

**Mephiles: "It doesn't matter how many of them you defeat, you know."**

"By the looks of it you're trying to raise your meter, so you can '_duke it out_' with Mephiles; like Knuckles said," Tails pondered.

"You sure are a smart one, kid," Shadow answered without taking his eyes from the screen. "And to be honest, this gets repetitive doing it over and _over and over and over and over, over, over, over and over_... again."

**Shadow: "These shadows that he's controlling... I've got to figure out their origin!"**

"Well, one managed to slow you down, "Sonic laughed.

**Mephiles: "I'm your shadow... You can't even touch me."**

"Oh, put a sock in it! One Faker is already giving me headaches," Shadow growled before activating his power.

**Mephiles: "What!? Shadow! You...!"**

"And it all goes downhill after this," Silver mentioned.

**Mephiles: "Dance, my shadows, dance!"**

"Health bar drops like a rock. Already halfway done with the fight," Sonic whistled.

**Mephiles: "Gah! Dance, dance!"**

"Rinse and repeat," Knuckles sighed.

**Mephiles: "Take this!"**

"Eh, repetitive," Blaze sighed.

**Mephiles: "Ha ha ha ha!"**

"A bit _too _repetitive if you ask me," Amy slumped down further on the couch.

**Mephiles: "Gah!"**

"First part took longer than the second if you ask me," Sonic let out a yawn.

"That's some power," Shadow pondered.

"All he has are the stubs of his legs," Silver mentioned.

**Shadow: "Omega."**

"Wait, was there supposed to be a line of fire there?" Sonic asked.

**Omega: "Now is the designated time. I shall assist."**

"Great, like we need more of him," Knuckles groaned.

**Omega: "Shadow. Rouge asked me to support you."**

"Well, that's some skill to reach me in time," Shadow complimented.

"I appreciate the compliment, Shadow." Omega thanked.

"Looks like Omega has the easier part than you do, Shadow," Sonic taunted with a smirk.

"At least, his looks are a bit more menacing," Knuckles pointed at Mephiles.

**Mephiles: "Ha ha ha ha! You're just a nuisance... Robot!"**

"I am Omega, The Ultimate E-Series Robot, not _some robot_," Omega corrected.

**Mephiles: "Gah!"**

"Not digging the spiked feet. He like transforms, he's still pretty much Shadow. I don't get why he loses his feet though, and that's the only thing that bothers me about him," Silver complained while trying to get his point across.

**Mephiles: "Gah! Ha ha ha ha! Take this!"**

"Mission complete," Omega handed the controller back to Shadow.

"Coward," Shadow groaned as Mephiles vanished inside the portal.

**Shadow: "Mephiles!"**

"Looks like he had better things to do other than to stick around for Round Three," Sonic laughed.

**Omega: "It appears Mephiles is no longer here. I will assist in pursuing him."**

"And now everyone's back in the present time," Blaze stated.

"**Agent Shadow. We've lost contact with Agent Rouge. Head to the warehouse district immediately."**

"Might as well. We got nothing better to do at this point." Shadow commented.

**Rouge: "Hi."**

"Turned at the same time," Sonic laughed.

**Rouge: "It seems like Eggman's machines are looking for you. What did you do this time."**

"Funny, I wasn't even here half the time," Shadow groaned.

**Shadow: "Nothing. Their target is probably Mephiles."**

"Joy!" Silver faked a smile.

**Omega: "What is Eggman up to? Who is Mephiles?"**

"Time to fill in the details," Knuckles complained.

**Shadow: "I'm going to ask him directly."**

**Rouge: "Hey, wait a sec!"**

**Shadow: "I can handle this alone. You keep track of Mephiles."**

"Aye Aye Captain," Rouge saluted with a chuckle.

**Rouge: "Hmph. He finally shows up again and then he leaves before even saying, 'Hello.' Well it seems his little trip hasn't changed him."**

"Shadow hardly changes, Rouge. No matter what you do to him," Sonic laughed while Rouge smirked.

**Rouge: "This is Rouge, GUN HQ?"**

"Why is she talking to her hand?" Omega asked.

**Rouge: "Yes, pull all available data on an item called the Scepter of Darkness for me."**

"So Rouge gave the Chaos Emerald to Omega to give to Shadow in the future, which means she essentially had to live out the rest of her life along with everyone else just to fulfill something that could be done only in the future..." Tails let out a long breath afterwards.

"Well, it's never really brought up in the game, is it?" Amy asked.

* * *

**Finished! 10,000 views so far for the story, not too shabby. I'd liked to thank all you wonderful guys and gals that have kept up with the story since day one, so a big thanks to all the you-know-who's. I might make a one-shot during this story's ending and the next big thing to come out, so keep your eyes open!**


	29. Got a concussion yet, Pothead?

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, All Rights belong to SEGA. **

**On October 31st I will put up a surprise for all of you. I'll give a hint to those that want to guess it, the character has to do with a color and the franchise starts with the letter _P. _You have the entire week to guess what it is. If the person gets it right they will be mentioned in the Authors Note of the first chapter of said surprise. Can you guess what it is?  
**

* * *

**Shadow: "The doctor's traveling by train? Shoot! I've got to get to the train station."**

"So, now that we're out of the apocalypse know as Silver's home, where do we go?" Sonic snickered.

"Missions?" Amy recommended.

"Uh, no," Shadow answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Radical Train, but Shadow _apparently_ wants to go shopping," Tails groaned.

"Quiet kid. I despise shopping as much as you do!" Shadow backfired.

"Hey! What's wrong with shopping!?" All the girl exclaimed.

_"Everything!"_

"So, you got an upgrade for Chaos Snap, that makes it a physical attack?" Knuckles questioned.

"You're very observant, echidna. Enlighten me with more observations," Shadow groaned.

"Hmm, no guards? That's a relief," Sonic stated.

**Eggman: "You're wasting your time! You're never going to catch me!"**

"Right, like Egghead could outrun any of us," Sonic laughed.

**Shadow: "I've got to stop the Doctor's train."**

"So, now we know Eggman owns a train," Knuckles stated.

**Shadow: "I'm going to have to destroy the train so it doesn't get away."**

"Let me get this straight. Instead of doing the more logical thing and try to outrun the train, which still sounds illogical, you decide to destroy it?" Rouge questioned.

"That's Shadow The Ultimate Lifeform for you," Sonic laughed even harder.

**Shadow: "I'm sure there's a way to stop the train."**

**Eggman: "Whoa! The barrier is stopping me! Hurry up and take down the barrier!"**

"Basically you're doing the opposite of what Sonic is currently doing," Tails mentioned.

**Eggman: "The barrier's down! Farewell!"**

"00'38"194, Shadow," Omega reminded.

**Shadow: "Let's get moving!"**

"So, while Sonic stops the train from exploding, Shadow is destroying the train?" Knuckles questioned with irritation.

**Shadow: "This conveyor belt changes direction."**

"Doesn't look as good as my level, though," Sonic smirked.

"Ah, the wonder of scales return," Silver laughed.

**Shadow: "The scale is fragile. I'd better just run across it."**

"Not much to talk about really, we've seen this three times already," Blaze commented.

**Shadow: "Oh no, I'd better speed up!"**

"Is _'I'd'_ a word, Tails?" Knuckles asked the kitsune.

"Yes, Knuckles," Tails sighed.

"Well, there's more enemies if that lightens the mood," Silver mentioned.

**Shadow: "Those enemies seem like they're guarding that cage. I'll have to defeat them first."**

"That's the millionth time we've heard that already!" Amy groaned in frustration, which is never good!

**Eggman: "What a hassle! I'm going to take this barrier down!"**

"The barrier is the least of your problems compared to this, Eggman," Sonic gestured at the TV.

"Time: 1'46"492, Shadow," Omega uttered.

"You're about to start the second half of the level, Shadow," Tails mentioned.

"Oh, the joys!" Shadow grimaced.

**Shadow: "I'll be able to catch up with the Doctor's train ahead!"**

"Let me guess, it's unnecessary?" Rouge commented in which Shadow nodded with an eye twitch.

**Shadow: "I can jump over the area without any cargo."**

"Yes, I would think jumping over an area _with _cargo isn't such a smart idea," Sonic laughed much to the ebony hedgehog's annoyance.

"Add another vehicle to the roster, Tails," Silver mentioned.

**Shadow: "I've got to watch how many bullets I have remaining. When I run out, it'll take time to reload."**

"Now, that's four of 'em right? Buggy, Glider, Hover Craft, and Motorcycle?" Knuckles asked.

**Shadow: "You think those attacks are going to keep me away."**

"No, it just gives him more time to 'escape,'" Sonic laughed while making quotation marks with his fingers.

"Such a missed opportunity to add Chaos Control to this game," Shadow sighed as he put the controller down. "Though I think it's now this game's tagline."

**Eggman: "Wouldn't the door have been easier."**

"The door isn't in Shadow's league," Knuckles chuckled.

**Eggman: "So, what do you want now?"**

**Mephiles: "Who is Mephiles? And why are you trying to capture him?"**

"To conquer the world, _duh!_ And don't forget the part where you get back stabbed by it at a later point in time, like always," Sonic commented.

**Eggman: "If you want to know, you should go find him yourself."**

"And Shadow being the idiot he is goes and does it," Sonic shook his head sarcastically.

**Eggman: "But here's a hint... It's all linked to the Soleanna disaster 10 years ago."**

**Shadow: "The Solaris Project."**

"How do you know this again?" Sonic questioned.

**Eggman: "Indeed. When you capture Mephiles, you must bring him to me. Then I'll tell you the truth about Solaris."**

"And if I don't?" Shadow challenged.

"It's not like he's not going to keep his end of the bargain," Rouge chuckled.

* * *

"Oh the horrors," Amy grimaced with a hint of jealousy.

**Elise: "I knew it... I knew you'd return! You had to!"**

Then a thought occurred to her. "It's him just being the hero, calm down," Amy answered, which everyone, including Sonic, stared wide eyed.

**Sonic: "...You again."**

**Silver: "This time there will be no more interruptions! The Iblis Trigger... must die!"**

**Elise: "Sonic..."**

"Don't just stand there! You're a princess! Show some authority, woman!" Knuckles yelled at the screen.

**Eggman: "So how was your little walk, Princess."**

**Sonic: "Elise!"  
**

**Silver: "It's time to end this!"**

"And now Am... no wait! Shadow appears!" Silver chuckled.

**Silver: "Who? Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way?"**

"You know, they could've done different perspectives for each of the three," Tails groaned.

**Shadow: "I'm Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog."**

"And now watch Sonic make a leap of victory before dashing off," Silver laughed.

* * *

"And now we witness the horrors of fighting Silver for the second time," Blaze snickered.

"That's the first grab," Sonic mentioned.

"And the final one," Shadow corrected as Silver lay on the ground defeated.

"I wonder if Silver's upgraded moves are in that fight," Amy pondered out loud.

* * *

"Heh, this scene can never get old," Sonic laughed.

**Shadow: "Chaos Control!"  
**

**Silver: "You..."**

Right on cue with those words Shadow roundhouse kicked Silver in the head outside of the game, "Ouch! Why did you-!"

"Don't ask. That's my dark humor acting up," Shadow chuckled.

**Shadow: "Don't bother. With a Chaos Emerald's power, I control time and space. You can't break free."**

**Silver: "I won't give up! It all depends on me! Can't lose... Not when I'm so close!**

"Ouch! You... really got to stop doing that!" Silver gripped his head as Shadow kicked him for a second time much to said hedgehog's amusement.

**Shadow & Silver: "Chaos... ...Control!"**

**Shadow: "You... induced a Chaos Control."**

**Silver: "I won't let anyone get in my way! I'll change the past and save the world!"**

Right when Shadow was about to kick Silver for the third time he grabbed him with his Psychokinesis, "Haha, not this time Sh... Ouch! How did you do that!"

**Shadow: "Mephiles isn't trying to help you create a better future... He's trying to eliminate the past."**

**Silver: "What? What are you talking about?"  
**

"Oh, I hate those kind of people! You try to make them understand and they respond with a _'what?'_ like a certain hedgehog I know!" Amy yelled while glancing at said hedgehog.

"W-what?"

"See!"

**Shadow: "To discover what happened, it seems we must see what took place 10 years ago. Follow me if you want the truth."**

As if reading Shadow's mind, Silver quickly spoke before teleporting away, "No you don't, Shadow!" Shadow quickly Chaos Controlled after Silver and a loud _"Shadow!" _could be heard in the distance.


End file.
